A l'ouest, rien n'est nouveau
by Emcey
Summary: Une tempête se déclare, une guerre sans précédents. Quatre hommes se retrouvent plongés dans l'enfer des tranchées, en 1914... Quatre hommes qui ne veulent vivre que pour eux mêmes, séparés par un No Man's land terrifiant... Fiction achevée.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Il s'agit de ma deuxième fanfiction qui a germé il y peu de temps dans mon esprit… Nous revoyons, cette année, assis sur nos chaises d'élèves, le passé de la France avec une des guerres les plus meurtrières : La première guerre mondiale. C'est à ce moment, je crois que l'Homme a créé de véritables machines à tuer pour la première fois. Je fais particulièrement aux tranchées où tout s'est concentré : les conflits, l'angoisse, la peur, l'envie de tuer… J'ai eu alors une petite pensée pour ces hommes combattants inconnus qui ont enduré ce cauchemar éveillé et leurs lettres émouvantes aux êtres chers. Je voudrais restituer une petite bribe de l'Histoire sans pour autant prétendre détenir tous les évènements importants de cette époque. C'est un contexte dans lequel j'ai souhaité placer les personnages de Kazuya Minekura. En espérant que vous serez émus autant que moi je l'ai été devant ces pages miroitantes de souvenirs._

_Emcey_

_P.S : Pour davantage adapter les personnages du manga, j'ai créé quelques anagrammes qui seront modifiés au cours de l'histoire par certaines circonstances…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A l'Orphelinat de Sainte Rosette_

_15 novembre 1914 France_

_Chère sœur Amélie,_

_Ton petit rejeton se porte bien. Le travail n'est pas trop difficile. Je suis une nouvelle recrue dans mon groupe et je ne veux pas me plaindre ou brailler comme le bébé que j'étais lorsqu'on m'a déposé devant l'orphelinat. Visiblement, je suis le plus jeune parmi le bataillon et on m'appelle « bleu » en me souriant tristement. Nous creusons, on ne fait que creuser. Creuser la terre. Amélie, je ne sais rien des potins du front à part que les Allemands ne sont pas loin devant nous à creuser eux aussi. Je ne les laisserai pas envahir à nouveau le pays et saccager Sainte Rosette. C'est pour cela que je me suis enrôlé. J'ai un peu peur mais je suis content de défendre quelque chose. Cela prouve que je suis vivant. J'ai souvent faim même si je ne manque de rien en apparence. Mon uniforme bleu me va à merveille et ne gratte pas trop. Il n'y a pas trop de boue. Le vent est agréable. Mais je me sens mal à l'aise même si je sais que ces combats ne dureront pas longtemps. Tout le monde le disait à Paris, d'après les officiers. Ce sera rapidement fini et je pourrais rentrer. Ne t'inquiètes ma petite Amélie, tu sais bien que je ferai tout pour ne pas te créer de soucis. Je ne jouerai pas les braves. Je serai prudent. Je ne fais que creuser. Installer des barbelés et refuser l'alcool ou la cigarette que me tendent mes voisins. Tu me manques, ma grande Amélie. Embrasse les autres enfants de l'orphelinat de ma part._

_Ton petit singe turbulent_

**Lettre du soldat Gobrien-Coutrard acceptée par le bureau des postes. Vive la France !**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Kyoto,_

_20 novembre 1914,_

_Ma chère Kanan,_

_Si tu pouvais voir cette mer du Pacifique luire sous le soleil ! Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est belle puisque tu ne me l'auras pas dit, mon amour. Nous avons reconquis quelques îles jadis allemandes dans cette partie du globe. Mais je ne suis pas certain que les autorités japonaises ne se limitent qu'à cela. En Europe, on commence à entendre les chiens grogner encore en laisse. Ces chiens ne demandent qu'à être lâchés. Ils s'appellent Allemagne, Autriche, Russie, Angleterre ou France. Il y a un cercle vicieux d'alliances qui vient d'être enclenché et mon statut de colonel ne me permet pas d'avoir plus de précisions. Je ressens une vague négative, une vague de folie qui se retient de déferler là-bas. Les Etats-Unis doivent aussi s'inquiéter. Je suis soulagé de ne pas être près de cette bouilloire de conflits avec quelques croûtons cousins qui se lancent dans des billets doux, des ultimatums. Oui, les royaumes européens sont cousins. Quelle animation dans la famille, je dois l'avouer. Je suis aussi soulagé de ne pas être trop loin de toi. Je regrette tes plats préparés et ton vase de fleurs de cerisiers que tu arrosais tous les jours en attendant mon arrivée chaque soir. Serais-tu en train de l'arroser abondamment en ce moment précis ? Que tu me manques Kanan. Il me tarde de te revoir, mon aimée. L'odeur de thé embaume-t-elle toujours autant le sentier de notre jardin ? Ce même sentier par lequel nous rentrions de nos promenades… Kanan, j'aurais voulu regarder ce coucher de soleil en ta compagnie. Il me rappelle ton sourire si aveuglant de joie._

_Reçois mes plus tendres baisers_

_Ton Gono_

**Lettre confidentielle du colonel Cho Hakkai, originaire de Kyoto.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Saint-Pétersbourg,_

_30 novembre 1914_

_Frangin,_

_Je ne suis pas doué pour te rendre compte de mes ballades depuis ma fugue de la maison. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce regard embué de larmes de haine sur moi et je ne pouvais pas supporter non plus de ne pas te donner de mes nouvelles. Comme si je voulais t'effacer. C'est une réaction de pauvre marmot que j'ai là, mais je m'en contrefous. J'ai commencé à mendier dans le froid des rues puis quelques demoiselles ont commencé à m'accueillir chez elles. J'ai eu droit à leurs caresses, leurs désirs, leurs envies, et leur argent sorti de leurs fourrures. Je te dégoûte, à ces lignes. Mais je refais une vie. Je veux être un Russe plus abrupte que la glace de Sibérie et le plus enivrant de tous les godets de Vodka. Je me débrouille très bien sans notre mère. Je connais une chaleur ailleurs. On me reconnaît, on me respecte. Je suis le roi parmi les pouilleux de mon espèce. Je suis le tsar de tous les bordels de ville. Le « Nicolas Roumanof II» aux cheveux rouges. Tu aurais honte de moi, toi le gars qui travaillait pour nous ramener de quoi subsister. Nous qui étions transis de froid et d'aigreur. Maman était toujours aigrie. Elle a dû danser dans toutes les pièces depuis mon départ, non ? Tu as dû être heureux, toi aussi, à la voir rire nerveusement en remerciant le ciel de ne plus héberger un démon dans sa mansarde. Je ne m'étends pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Ca va me faire chialer comme un niais. Cela fait depuis juillet qu'ils mobilisent dans l'armée. Je voulais t'écrire tout d'abord pour ça. Pour te dire que je prenais le large un fusil sur l'épaule. Je vais quitter un peu ma moisissure d'existence. J'embarque à bord d'une armée de rouleau compresseur qui risque d'écraser le pays de la saucisse. Je n'aime pas la saucisse garnie avec de la choucroute. Enfin, je ne comprends rien et je ne veux rien comprendre. Tu auras lu ce torchon que j'aurai déjà levé le camp loin de vous deux. Embrasse Maman qui me hait tant._

_Bien à toi_

_Ta sauterelle rouge des toundras_

**Lettre du soldat Gortok Djiorawski acceptée par le bureau des postes. Vive le tsar.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Journal de bord de Sandruck Zöcker,_

_2 Décembre 1914_

_Les barbelés sont enfin mis en place. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Les hommes ont l'air confiant et vont cloper en se servant de leurs casques à pointe comme cendriers. Nos ennemis viennent aussi de terminer leurs tranchées et les dernières galeries. Bizarrement, personne n'a ordonné de faire feu. Ce n'est pas de ces français dont je me méfie mais des troupes. Un officier n'est pas forcément bien accueilli dans cette région de gros ivrognes ou de crétins à moustache. Surtout lorsqu'on entend murmurer derrière son dos que les Fraulein comme moi doivent rester sur le palier du foyer et non à patrouiller en passant en revue les équipements du bataillon. Je deviens alors de moins en moins patient. Je dépasse même la limite de ces lieutenants pourris qui se prennent pour des stratèges. Que dire de plus ? Cela sent la vase, le morne, le maussade. Le ciel, les arbres, tout sent déjà le consumé. Je m'ennuie déjà._

**Premier rapport personnel en ce mois de décembre. **

** : « femme » en allemand**


	6. Chapter 6

_A Monsieur Souadec, soldat français,_

_Quelque part…_

_Père,_

_Je t'adresse ma première confidence. Si tu savais mon excitation… Je vais enfin te retrouver ! Je suis arrivée au front. On me prend pour un compagnon, un frère. Les soldats plaisantent avec moi. Je fais tout pour ne pas trop rire. Sinon, on reconnaîtrait mon déguisement. Ta fille est une idiote têtue. Maman le disait souvent à Lille, la ville où j'ai attendu un an. Papa, c'est étrange que ce ne soit pas fini. Tu as déjà bouté les Allemands hors de France et nous sommes désormais hors de danger. Pourquoi vouloir une victoire totale ? Je ne veux pas de patriotisme ou quoi que ce soit, je veux mon père. Et j'attendrai dans cette tranchée. Quelle chance qu'on m'ait affectée dans la même région que toi. Tu ne me reconnaîtras sûrement pas. Avec mes cheveux que tu aimais tant, d'un blond vénitien, coupés juste en dessous des oreilles. Et ce corps de jeune fille qui est disgracieux dans cet habit qui sent la poussière. J'ai rencontré un jeunot en travaillant dans les tranchées. Gobrien qu'il s'appelle. Il m'a l'air malicieux avec ses pupilles brillantes. Il sourit toujours. Nous sommes devenus amis. Il a insisté pour que nous soyons dans le même groupe. Même si ce n'est qu'un gamin en apparence, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait. Peut-être que lui aussi a voulu retrouver quelqu'un. Il est si jeune. Un « bleu » comme moi. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Nous sommes si beaux à refléter le ciel. J'ai si hâte de te revoir, Papa._

_Ta Nathalie _

**Lettre sans destination précise de Nathalie Souadec, originaire de Lille.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A Kyoto,_

_30 Décembre 1914_

_Mon amour,_

_Pourquoi faut-il faire appel à nous ? Devons nous être concernés par cet affrontement ? Tout s'emmêle, Kanan. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. On veut encore m'éloigner de toi. La France, la triple Entente demande des forces parmi les colonies, l'Asie. Il leur faut gagner. Ma Kanan, cela me dépasse. Nous naviguons vers l'Europe. Mes hommes semblent frénétiques. Assurés de remporter facilement sur des adversaires dont on ignore les moindres facultés. Je suis pitoyable à te raconter mon anxiété. Je ne devrais pas faire autant honte à l'honneur de notre pays. Malgré cela, j'ai une peur telle que je ne maîtrise plus rien. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il s'agit du commencement. Mon amour, te portes-tu bien ? Les fleurs de nos cerisiers resplendissent-elles au-dessus de notre terrasse ? Ah ! Qu'elle est loin l'île de la patrie où tu m'aurais tendu les bras ! Ma Kanan, je me jure de te revenir. Sois confiante._

_Gono_

**Lettre confidentielle du colonel Cho Hakkai, originaire de Kyoto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Journal de bord de Sandruck Zöcker_

_13 janvier 1915_

_L'artillerie lourde vient de nous parvenir. Il faut avouer que cet empereur Guillaume II n'a pas lésiné sur notre confort en matière d'armes. Nous les testerons demain sur les lignes ennemies. Des aumôniers armés me frôlent en me bénissant. J'ai cru reconnaître Maître Konrad Miorkisch. Mon maître. Mince, je sais pourtant. Maître est au-dessus de nous. Il doit rire de pitié pour moi. Moi qui vais ordonner de tirer, de mettre en joue, d'actionner les canons, de lancer les obus. Au loin, le soleil ne se couche jamais. On ignore si il fait nuit ou jour. La neige recouvre tout et le souffle des hommes est intense dans les galeries. De véritables morts qui respirent. Vivement ce foutu demain. Ce n'est pas un souhait. Je désire plutôt ne pas être demain. En fin de compte, cela m'est égal._

_**Rapport personnel en ce début d'année 1915.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A l'orphelinat de Sainte Rosette, France,_

_14 janvier 1915,_

_Amélie, chère sœur Amélie,_

_Je voudrais que tu pries Dieu pour moi tous les jours. Mais tu dois probablement t'en préoccuper depuis longtemps. Je suis en première ligne avec un certain Nathan, un compagnon qui a un visage de jeune fille. Nous sommes dans la même section et entre nous, les coudes sont serrés comme du ciment. J'essaie de tenir correctement mon fusil et je vise dans les nuages des explosions. Dès qu'un ennemi approche, je peux sentir la tension sur mon doigt quand je m'apprête à l'abattre. Mais rien ne sort et un autre soldat l'abat à ma place. J'ai honte de moi. Heureusement, Nathan est là pour me réconforter d'un grand coup dans le dos. J'ignore si nous avançons ou si nous reculons. Amélie, j'ai appris par Nathan que l'orphelinat ne se trouvait pas loin des lignes de front, au large de Douaumont. Tu connais mes nullités en géographie. Je n'ai jamais été un élève assidu. Tu me surnommais petit singe pour cette raison, je suppose. Il y a un vacarme qui met mes oreilles à sang. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer pour finir cette lettre. La boue a sali mes mains et risque de tacher les lignes. Pardon d'avance. Prie pour ce Nathan qui me protège sans s'en rendre compte et un petit peu pour moi aussi. Le foyer, je voudrais le revoir bientôt. _

_Gobrien_

**Lettre du soldat Gobrien Coutrard acceptée par le bureau des postes. Vive la France.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A St Pétersbourg,_

_25 janvier 1915_

_Frère,_

_Boucherie, massacre. Je tranche parmi des corps. Je charcute des têtes, je foudroie des poitrines d'hommes. Nous sommes sur le front. Je pouvais dire que je m'amusais au début. Maintenant, les coups de feu, de mitrailleuses, sont trop agaçants, trop assourdissants. Nous avançons lentement dans nos manteaux épais. Je pense de moins en moins à me raser. Lorsque je touche mon menton, il est coupant comme une dague. J'empeste l'alcool et le sang. Je ne me suis pas lavé depuis quatre jours. Le froid mord nos mollets. Je garde espoir d'atteindre ce foutu empereur Guillaume qui rend soûl tout le continent. On apprend des agitations en politique. Frangin, je peux sentir une odeur de hargne dans le pays. Fais attention à toi, gros grognon. Je vais me bourrer un petit coup, le temps d'oublier ce pour quoi je me bats, ce pour quoi je peux crever sans regrets. Crever._

_Gortok la sauterelle  
_

**Lettre de Gortok Djiorawski acceptée par le bureau des postes, front germano-russe. Longue vie au tsar.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A M.Souadec, soldat français,_

_6 février 1915_

_Quelque part…_

_Mon cher père,_

_J'ai les mains en sang. Les mains que tu adorais caresser, sont rouges et ridées. Je grelotte dans mon uniforme. Le vin des compagnons de ma section me donne la nausée. Ils s'en remplissent comme des outres et montent ensuite sur l'échelle. Cette échelle de mort qui mène à découvert. La boue verdâtre m'envahit jusqu'aux genoux. Il y a un goût acide sur ma langue. Je perçois le vrombissement des avions au-dessus de ma tête. Ami ou ennemi ? On raconte l'arrivée d'alliés mais depuis longtemps, j'ai le pressentiment que les renforts ne nous rejoindront jamais. Où es-tu, Papa ? Parmi ces visages creusés par la fatigue, l'épuisement et la douleur, je cherche le tien. Où es-tu, Papa ? Gobrien est malade. Il a beaucoup de fièvre et a été transféré à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, ce pauvre gars aura une permission. Je serai prête à lui donner la mienne. Maman doit se lamenter à Lille. Pardonne-moi, Maman et toi aussi Papa. Mais je dois tenir. Tenir à n'importe quel prix. Les boches ne doivent pas être dans un état plus enviable. Ils restent des êtres humains. Malgré tout, j'ai beau me dire que je garde toute ma tête, tu pourrais être dans le camp en face, dans le camp ennemi, que je pourrais lancer une grenade vers toi. Sans me rendre compte. Aveuglée par la crainte de perdre sa peau. Où es-tu Papa ?_

_Ta Nathalie_

**Lettre sans destination précise…**


	12. Chapter 12

_A St Pétersbourg _

_10 février 1915,_

_Frère,_

_J'ai fait une rencontre assez incongrue. Faut dire que j'avais déjà les yeux embués pour être aussi surpris. J'étais assez amoché. Ma cheville ressemblait à un os à moelle broyé. Je m'étais retrouvé encombré de cadavres de toute sortes. Tous mes foutus membres étaient piégés par un vent à rompre les mâchoires. Les canons tonnaient toujours contre ma tête. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais été touché. Au niveau du flanc droit. Mon groupe avait été décimé. Je sentais des sabots charger à proximité de mon nez. J'ai bien cru disparaître. Et là. Là, un type enrubanné à l'oriental m'a hissé hors du tas. Il portait des binocles. Je n'en avais jamais vu de plus étincelantes de ma vie. J'ai bien cru qu'il m'emmenait là haut. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche : des psaumes. Je ne comprenais pas. Je suis mort, grand frère. Apprends-le à Mère. Elle risque d'atteindre le septième ciel. J'ai bien cru être mort. Ouvert les yeux sur un matelas dans une charrette. Je n'ai plus la force d'écrire. Je vais me reposer encore un peu. Un petit peu._

_Ta grande sauterelle_

_Lettre du pauvre pouilleux de soldat Gortok Djiorawski qui ne peut foutrement pas envoyer cette putain de lettre à la poste militaire._


	13. Chapter 13

_A Kyoto,_

_22 février 1915,_

_Kanan, ma belle Kanan,_

_Voilà déjà plusieurs mois que nous traversons les plaines de glace. Nous longeons la frontière germano-polonaise afin d'aboutir à la mer baltique pour rejoindre ces tranchées françaises où se concentrent plus de 10 milliers d'obus, ces cartouches chimiques qui déchiquètent leurs proies sans répit. Ma pauvre Kanan, je ne dois pas te parler de cela. Quelques semaines plus tôt, nous intervenions en troupes alliées dans un conflit entre Russes et Allemands. L'armée du tsar connaissait très peu de survivants. J'ai été soulagé de constater que l'un d'eux a pu être sauvé. Il me doit la vie. Si tu pouvais voir cette tignasse de coq qu'il possède ! Rouge. Sublime couleur. Ce soldat rescapé est presque entre vie et mort mais ce serait l'achever que de l'abandonner dans le désert blanc. Aussi nous accompagne-t-il. Prends soin de toi, mon amour. Veille sur moi comme tu veilles sur les cerisiers. Je peux sentir ton regard sur mon épaule, sur mon dos…_

_Gono qui t'aime_

**Lettre confidentielle du colonel Cho Hakkai.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gobrien était terrassé par la fatigue. Les anges blonds de l'infirmerie lui procuraient des soins. Des grondements se diffusaient dans les airs. Sa fièvre avait baissé. On lui avait fait une petite inspection sanitaire pour vérifier son état. Il était heureux de ne pas être devenu un poids d'infirme.

« Je suis un petit singe après tout. » pensait-il en souriant. « Plus léger que n'importe qui. »

Il réalisa qu'il était loin du champ de bataille. Il s'inquiétait pour Nathan. Etait-il encore en vie et joyeux. Quelle belle jambe de se retrouver dans des draps à faire une cure de bien-être. Puis, plus rien. Les pas de deux infirmières l'interpellèrent.

« C'est affreux, Ste Rosette rasée si rapidement.

- Oui, on dit qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

- Pauvre de nous. Un orphelinat si grandiose. »

Il attendit que les deux femmes se soient éloignées. D'après leurs dires, la ville où se situait Ste Rosette aurait été abondamment bombardée la nuit dernière. Durant laquelle il dormait paisiblement. Rien. Rasée. Détruite. Morte. Il se leva de son lit. En serrant les lèvres. Il jaugea un miroir posé sur sa table de chevet. Son front vint se fracasser sur la paroi de verre. Une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième fois. Durant ces secousses de brisements, il hurlait. Il hurlait comme un chien errant. Il hurlait comme si la peur de se noyer dans ses larmes le prenait. Des gens accouraient, s'agrippaient à lui. Il se débattait. Il ne désirait que se cogner le crâne. Jusqu'à qu'il ne devienne qu'un amas de chair, de sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne que néant.


	15. Chapter 15

Sandruck Zöcker dormait mal ces derniers temps. Il n'aimait pas se reposer. C'était pour lui synonyme de paresse. La foule lui soulevait le cœur. Le bruit était pour lui infernal. Le lieutenant Zöcker possédait un petit revolver. Revolver si précieux qui se situait entre sa peau et sa chemise. Ce n'était pas un assez gros calibre pour tenir dans une offensive longue et périlleuse, mais extrêmement efficace pour prévenir tout type de mutinerie. Sandruck était ce qu'on appelait, un gars de sang-froid. En tout occasion. Avec un sang si froid que les émotions ressemblaient à des glaçons à la dérive sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, plus de cent obus ont été anéantir les fortifications ennemies. On semblait s'acharner sur l'ennemi avec un plaisir inqualifiable. Lorsqu'il a chargé cet après-midi, son regard s'est brièvement posé sur un soldat du camp adverse. Un gringalet aussi fin qu'un fil de rasoir. Aux cils longs. Il aurait bien pu appuyer sur la détente immédiatement en le voyant se replier. Mais, son bras ne voulait pas lui répondre et le No man's land était saccagé par les tirs. Mieux valait y faire réflexion à l'abri « douillet ». Sandruck ferma les yeux malgré le bourdonnement des assauts. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Son journal de bord patientait au fond de son blouson. Il n'avait plus envie d'écrire. Cela laisserait une trace de sa solitude sur Terre. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'épanouir. Il souhaitait une mort rapide. Bien qu'il n'est point d'homme qui ait reçu l'occasion de lui ôter la vie.

« _Le vrai courage, Sandruck, ce n'est pas de risquer sa vie en sachant n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Le véritable courage, c'est d'accepter de partir en sachant avoir tout à perdre. _»

Des paroles ressurgissaient. Mais le grondement même de la terre l'empêchait de chercher l'émetteur. Les voix et les armes à boucan ne font pas bon ménage…


	16. Chapter 16

Gortok avait l'impression que l'on pressait son crâne dans un pilon à mouler le grain. La charrette secouait atrocement. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil.

« Merde, je suis pas mort.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez, « _desne_ » ? »

Gortok se redressa dans un sursaut. A ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux jais veillait à son chevet, les mains sur le ventre. Il portait des lunettes assez rondes. Deux cercles qui reflétaient la blancheur des steppes gelées.

« Ma parole, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? »

L'homme écarquilla des yeux. Et flûte. Un étranger n'est pas sensé saisir un babillage aussi fouillis que le sien.

« « _Sumimasen_ », monsieur le Russe. Vous n'êtes pas morts. J'aurais dû vous laisser vous faire dévorer par les corbeaux, répondit l'homme avec un aimable sourire. »

En fin de compte, Gortok aurait certainement préféré se faire bouffer par des volatiles sanguinaires que de rester assis à entendre cette voix trop charitable qui faisait de l'humour noir à la nippone.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il par monosyllabes, si bien articulées qu'un nourrisson de trois mois aurait pu saisir sa question.

-En France.

-QUOI ? »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais fit un sourire gêné en guise de façade d'excuse.

« Oui, monsieur le Russe. Vous avez fait une petite sieste durant notre voyage. »

Gortok haussa un sourcil : avait-il confondu « sieste » avec « état comateux de très longue durée » ?

« Cela fait quatre semaines que vous dormez, monsieur le Russe.

-C'est bien joli, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout euh… que fait-on en France ?

-Monsieur le Russe, voilà justement le problème.

-Quoi donc?

-Nous allons épauler les troupes françaises face aux Allemands.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous apporter, vous les nippons, de fourrer votre nez là où ça empeste le plus ?

-Ca, monsieur le Russe, c'est une question à poser à L'empereur du Japon.

-Mouais. Quelle plaie !

-Monsieur le Russe, le choix vous appartient. Vous restez avec nous et prenez à nouveau les armes à nos côtés ou vous retournez dans votre bon pays. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Le paysage dévoilait des colonnes sinueuses s'élever au-dessus de vallons grisâtres. Cela sentait la chair et la poudre à canon. Du parfum charbonné. Gortok resta pensif.

« Vous auriez pas du feu ? Une brindille ? De quoi fumer ?

- « _Sumimasen_ », je ne consomme pas de tabac et j'interdis à mes hommes d'en faire usage.

- Splendide, je me retrouve à des milliers de bornes de S-Péters', dans une bicoque ambulante, avec un gus joyeusement niais et par-dessus le marché, je ne peux pas me défouler sur une cigarette… Enfer !

- Vous êtes donc mort, Monsieur le Russe. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez une vision aussi atténuée de l'enfer. »

L'homme sortit de son uniforme un papier, assez humide. Gortok reconnut sa dernière lettre.

« « _Sumimasen _», Monsieur le Russe. J'ai trouvé cette chose dans votre poche pendant vos soins. J'avoue que votre écriture est maladroite. Mais c'est un langage que je peux comprendre.

- …

- Je pensais que vous auriez aimé la reprendre. Mes hommes ne donnaient pas cher de votre espérance de vie.

- Normal, je suis une sauterelle, « _lorsque la bise vient, je me trouve fort dépourvue_ ».

- J'aurais plutôt dit un coq. Vos cheveux sont extrêmement…

- Rouges, mmh ?

- « So, so », avez-vous pris votre décision ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive si je reste ?

- Vous mourrez probablement sur un front étranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive si je lève l'ancre ?

- Vous essaierez de traverser tous les pays en conflit de l'Europe entière jusqu'à chez vous sans escorte. »

Gortok eut un rire cynique. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait réellement là-bas.

« « _Sumimasen_ », Monsieur le Russe. J'ai été ordonné de lutter contre les offensives germaniques et il ne m'est plus permis de faire marche arrière. Vos proches…

- Roh, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à beaucoup de monde en laissant ma peau.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous restez, monsieur le Russe ?

- Z'êtes plutôt doué à comprendre les sous-entendus pour un étranger.

- J'aime les langues occidentales, je les ai beaucoup étudiées. En revanche, je n'apprécie pas la manière européenne de régler ses comptes.

- Quand chacun y trouve son baril de poudre à faire exploser, personne ne rate l'occasion.

- « _So desne_ ». »

Les deux hommes replongèrent dans le silence. Un rugissement au loin vrillait leurs tympans.

« Si je m'engage dans votre section, à qui devrais-je le plus de politesse ?

- Au colonel Cho Hakkai.

- Mmh. Et où est ce vieux croûton au nom de ferraille ?

- Juste en face de vous, monsieur le Russe. »

Gortok faillit partir à la renverse. Un officier si jeune qui lui souriait comme un gamin de bibliothèque ? Ce type devait être hors du commun pour avoir acquis un tel grade. On aurait pu attendre un centenaire que la sauterelle amatrice de belles créatures qu'il était atteigne le rang de caporal. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver avec de trop lourdes responsabilités. Ca l'emmerdait trop.

« Monsieur le Russe a sûrement un nom moins difficile à éplucher ? s'enquit sur un ton jovial le colonel.

- Djiorawski Gortok, chef. »

Gortok ricana intérieurement devant la mine déconfite de son nouveau supérieur.

« Go-Djio, parfait.

- Comment ? s'étonna le russe.

- Je préfère vous nommer Gojyo, monsieur le Russe. Etant désormais membre à part entière de notre groupe armé, il est peut-être plus adapté de vous fournir un pseudonyme. J'ai simplement pris les premières syllabes de vos nom et prénom.

- Godjio, je n'aime vraiment pas. Ca sonne comme un nom de chien.

- Oh mais, soldat Gojyo, fit le colonel Hakkai en se levant pour examiner la file de camions roulant derrière eux avec un bruit de moteur sourd étouffé par la neige, il vous faudra bien le tolérer. Cela me ferait de la peine… »

Gortok eut un rictus désespéré et se mit la tête entre les mains. Le colonel remit son chapeau de toile avec un sourire. Les flocons semblaient vibrer comme des clochettes d'euphorie.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque le soleil se levait, Nathalie se demandait si, à l'Est, la terre n'était pas plus verte, si le vent n'était pas plus doux, si le ciel n'était pas plus clair. Lorsque le soleil se couchait, Nathalie se demandait si, à l'Ouest, la terre n'était pas moins consumée, si le vent n'était pas moins amer, si le ciel n'était pas moins sombre. Ici était le juste milieu : on crevait d'une rafle de métal dans le ventre, d'un débris, de la morsure du froid, de souffles maladifs. Ici, on ne fuyait plus la mort : on la banalisait. Une mort comme une dame qui passe pour saluer et part avec un retour prometteur, un homme ou plus dans sa voiture. Gobrien était revenu hier. Il avait sur le front un bandeau crasseux qui lui encerclait le crâne. Le garçon s'était jeté dans ses bras, sans raison aucune : Nathalie avait eu son uniforme trempé de perles d'eau salée. Elle avait deviné lorsque les compagnons de la section étaient venus consoler le soldat ; quand ces derniers croyant le réconforter, lui avaient appris que les permissions allaient bientôt être distribuées et que les lettres allaient affleurer, Gobrien avait redoublé ses sanglots. Les plus cyniques des soldats l'avaient traité de « petit chiard ». Nathalie avait alors entraîné Gobrien plus loin dans les galeries, le plus loin des coups de feu. Aujourd'hui, le soleil se couchait lentement et au-delà des barbelés qui s'accrochaient au décor, cette boule de feu ressemblait à une joie qui s'éteint dans l'abîme.

« Nathan… »

Nathalie rompit sa contemplation. Gobrien, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les joues peintes en sillons boueux, la regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit gars ? Encore un biscuit beurré ? J'en ai encore dans mes poches.

- Nathan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au juste ? »

Nathalie cligna des yeux : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait ingurgité au garçon du pinard. Quelle question ! A en mourir d'hilarité…

« Ce qu'on fait ici ? On attend. Puis on perce. Comme d'habitude.

-Et les autres de l'autre côté ? Les boches, ils font quoi ?

-Ils attendent qu'on perce.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la stratégie, tu sais. C'est des traits d'esprit de généraux qui prétendent mener des guerres du bout des doigts.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est de la stratégie.

-Mon petit gars, tu as tout bon. »

Les galeries s'illuminaient. La neige ressemblait à des cascades de diamants sur les parois.

« Nathan…

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander une faveur.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de rhum à volonté.

-Tu veux bien devenir mon frère ? »

Nathalie eut un hoquet de surprise. Son fusil avait tressauté dans ses bras.

« Ton frérot ? Tu n'en as pas ?

-J'ai plus de famille.

-Mais tu as forcément des amis, des gens auxquels tu tiens qui se trouvent à l'arrière, non ?

-Rasé.

-Rasé ?

-Il y a deux jours, tous mes trésors ont été rasés… »

Nathalie sentit un poids sur sa gorge. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait répondre s'évaporait devant un regard vide, épuré d'espoir. Gobrien se recroquevilla avec quelques tremblements.

« Gobrien, je connais un trésor ici. »

Le garçon leva la tête.

« Là-bas, regarde. »

Elle empoigna le garçon à hausser timidement le menton vers le paysage. Au loin, une étincelle. Ce n'était pas le soleil. C'était une chevelure. D'or fondu.

« Regarde le dieu du jour qui passe. »

Le garçon se concentra sur l'horizon. Dans les lignes ennemies, un homme marchait. Un dieu blond marchait, un masque impassible comme couronne. Un halo blanc qui éclairait son vêtement noir.

« Je l'observe tous les jours, dit-elle avec un soupir. A la même heure, au même endroit, il vient ici bouder. Non, je crois qu'il cherche un peu de calme…

-On dirait un soleil.

-Bien sûr, c'est l'esprit du jour qui veille avant de s'en aller. »

L'homme disparut dans le brouillard du crépuscule. Nathalie resta songeuse. Gobrien avait repris un pâle sourire.

« Nah, grand frère… »

Nathalie eut un nouveau sursaut. Après tout, elle ne parviendrait plus à dissimuler ce sentiment. Cette envie de panser des douleurs.

« Oui, petit gars, on reviendra l'admirer demain, fit-elle en ébouriffant le garçon.

-Avec des biscuits ?

-Avec du bon caramel au sel de Guérande !

-Et du pâté !

-Et des brioches ! »

La nuit paraissait retardée un court instant. Le temps semblait ralenti par un éclair d'espérance. Espérance de trouver un nouveau support. Espérance de revoir des divinités sortir des rayons qui gomment d'un jet les douleurs.


	18. Chapter 18

Le colonel Cho Hakkai semblait quelqu'un de gelé. Un feuillage lisse et givré. Ses hommes le respectaient pour son flegme. Il ne souriait uniquement que lorsque sa femme était mentionnée dans une conversation. Il était doué, jeune et prometteur. Et dans ses yeux éteints se faufilait furtivement un éclair de malice, un éclair qui le rendait presque indomptable. Aujourd'hui, il restait au chevet d'un Russe presque bourru et grossier. Un Russe qu'il surnommait « Gojyo ». Il riait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps…

« Dites, Colonel…

- Oui, soldat Gojyo ?

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'on se fait refouler ? »

Accoudés aux bordures de planches vermoulues du véhicule ronronnant, Cho Hakkai s'apprêtait à répondre à son subordonné. Ce dernier avait recouvert toutes ses forces en très peu de temps… A croire qu'il était plus coriace qu'un scorpion… Le soldat avait déboutonné son col d'uniforme de quelques boutons et son képi brun empiétait son front gracieusement. Enfin un bout de bois était mordillé entre ses dents.

« Soldat Gojyo, nous ne faisons que proposer notre aide aux français. Et ils auront beau nous repousser, nous persisterons ailleurs.

- Tchh ! C'est pas un peu absurde de venir pour nous voir renvoyés des tranchées à chaque fois qu'on demande « Un petit coup de patte, les mangeurs de saucissons? » ?

- Que voulez-vous ? On a cette aversion de l'asiatique telle que les Chinois qui, dans le même élan de charité, se sont vus donner les travaux aux chemins de fer au lieu de supporter les troupes d'amateurs du camembert sur le champ de bataille…

- Tss… »

Le sifflement ressemblait presque à un ricanement. Le colonel se rappela alors de son altercation avec un sous-lieutenant français, non loin de Verdun. Ce sous-fifre lui avait ri aux nez en le traitant de « sous-race de jaunes ». Cho Hakkai avait alors usé d'une main imperturbable pour garnir le visage de l'officier avec de la boue en ayant rétorqué : « Apparemment, je crois que pour devenir moins jaune que nous, il faut bien vous garnir de fumier. Très peu pour moi. ». Les troupes japonaises et le Russe n'avaient rien saisi de la scène. « Gojyo » s'était esclaffé lorsque son supérieur, après avoir subi moults interrogatoires, lui avait conté l'affaire.

« Nous aurions pu cheminer sur la voie Sacrée, soupira le colonel.

- La Voie du paradis ? bégaya Gojyo.

- C'est une route conduisant sur les tranchées les plus meurtrières de la région. Verdun, la Somme. Là où on périt à chaque seconde.

- Ca vous excite comme décor ?

- Je me disais juste que… De cette manière, je n'aurais pas pu voir pire. »

Les sillons des roues se traçaient dans la nuit. La pluie fondait sur les bâches des camions.

« Il nous reste très peu d'affrontements au Nord. Espérons un meilleur accueil en tant qu'alliés.

- Ouais, chef. Je peux vous demander si votre pays vous manque ? C'est dans le dos de la Terre, votre île gigantesque, si je ne me trompe…

- Oh, quelquefois, lorsque je sais que le printemps approche…

- Ah ?

- Elle arrose les cerisiers et cueille des branches qu'elle place dans la maison. Et tout est embaumé d'un parfum sympathique qui vous endort…

- Votre femme ?

- J'aurais bien voulu vous présenter à Kanan, elle vous aurait pris pour un aristocrate excentrique qui se convertit dans l'élevage de volailles. »

Le soldat mordit sa lèvre de contrariété et le colonel éclata de rire :

« « _Ma ma_ », je plaisantais.

- Ca m'étonne que les français vous craignent, avec un tel humour...

- Un peu de thé en capsule ?

- Avec votre alcool, ce sera parfait.

- Saké, « _desne_ » ?

- « _SOOO da _», chef.

- Vous progressez de jour en jour, soldat Gojyo.

- C'est que ça m'irrite tellement de vous voir me faire de la politesse alors qu'on est vautrés sur des débris de munitions et de sacs à riz.

- Hahahaha ! Vous regretterez bientôt ce confort… »

Les deux hommes trinquèrent. L'un à la gloire des bordels de Moscou, l'autre aux charmants cerfs de Kyoto. L'averse tambourinait aux parois de tissu, sans les déranger.

« Colonel Hakkai, on en rencontrera des « buveurs de pinard » inoffensifs ?

- Pas si vous dites « inoffensifs » comme synonymes de « jeunes filles ».

- Et les boches, ils ressemblent tant à des ogres à crâne en pointe ?

- Dans chaque peuple, on trouve les beaux éphèbes. Les Allemands n'y font pas exception, je suppose.

-Alors, à la santé des buveuses de pinard et des éphèbes de Germanie-Prussie ! »

Leurs coupes s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Un tintement parmi le tonnerre des nuages et des mortiers environnants.


	19. Chapter 19

Cette fin d'après-midi, il les avait à nouveau remarqué. Comme deux petits lapereaux émergeant de leur nid de fourrages. Leurs fronts étaient si hauts perchés qu'il n'aurait pas pu les manquer à cette distance… Il aurait pu graver en chacun d'eux une balle de petit calibre en un simple fripement de manche et soubresaut de son poignet. Sandrück n'aimait pas être observé. Epié comme un animal de collection. Ces deux-là étaient deux enfants, en habit de guerrier qui les étirait comme des petits élastiques. Leurs visages étaient noirs de suie, de sueur. Leurs tignasses crissaient comme de la paille brûlée sous leurs casquettes. Et dans leurs pupilles d'or et d'opales scintillaient un fragment. Ce fragment d'idiotie, d'insouciance, d'hébétude qui l'avait peut-être dissuadé de les finir avec son flingue. Le soleil cognait encore à ses joues. Et derrière son dos, ces petits spectateurs s'agrippaient à lui avec une soif insatiable. Celle d'absorber son aura. Une aura ? Conneries.

L'un des deux devait se placer dans les 17 ans. Il gardait une bouche si béante… L'allure de l'idiot du village. Heureusement, ces joues rebondies et ses pupilles en pépite de source lui donnaient un genre moins benêt. Une espèce de babouin qui le contemplait, abasourdi.

Quant à l'aîné, il dégageait une impression de déjà-vu. Une impression de dadais dans la vingtaine qui n'avait rien à foutre dans ce gouffre de cendres. Une impression d'être une âme en décalage. D'être une fillette parmi ce labyrinthe morbide. Et sa bouche s'esquissait en de plus jolis traits. Moins abruptes, moins rugueuses, ses lèvres de femme s'accordaient mal avec cet accoutrement, cet attirail agressif…

Sandrück entreprit de descendre dans son fossé, hors de portée, hors de vue. Les clopes commençaient à manquer et ce foutu carnet de bord irritait ses côtes. Qu'avait-il à noter de particulier, bon dieu ? Qu'on sentait les corps moisis, les cadavres gisant en plein air, les effluves d'eau de vie, la poudre des cartouches de batterie, la vermine, les rats couiner atrocement… Aujourd'hui, pourtant, face à un astre blafard, il avait croisé un petit couple de gamins qui s'étaient trompé de carnaval : un singe qui flottait dans son veston et une « garçonnette ».

L'officier allemand tenta de chasser ces futilités.

« _Sandrück ? As-tu déjà observé le vol des oiseaux ?_

_- Non, Maître._

_- Sont-ils libres avec des ailes et sans de perchoir où se poser ?_

- …

_- La plus grande liberté doit être la maison où nous rêvons tous de demeurer. _»

Il détestait ces instants où il tombait inconsciemment. Dans des souvenirs aux effluves écoeurantes. Maison. Il avait rayé ce mot de son lexique. Komrad Miorkisch… Le jour où perdre son bien arrive, il n'y a plus de chaînes qui nous empêchent de nous acharner. S'acharner à rejeter les présents de ce monde dévasté jusqu'à la moelle, repousser des spectacles jouissifs, mépriser ces yeux de convoitise qui l'admiraient, lui, un errant sans avenir, qui ne vivait déjà plus. Saloperie de couloir de terre, saleté de dédale de vase ! Comment osait-on lui offrir dans ce paysage décimé de vie, sous un ciel de couchant, les visages les plus innocents de son existence ? Mirage, illusion, tout cela l'humidifiait de dégoût. Le dégoût quand quelqu'un venait à le prendre en compassion.


	20. Chapter 20

Gobrien ne saisissait plus rien. L'estomac lui broyait le ventre, ses cordes vocales étaient engluées, ses membres frissonnaient à chaque cascade de tirs saccadée. Etait-ce déjà le printemps ? Ou même l'été ? Le soleil. Le soleil se cachait, fuyait ces tranchées. Le brouillard s'intensifiait et un néant blanc s'épaississait comme le manteau d'un spectre venu l'engloutir.

« Petit gars. »

Le garçon surprit des doigts blancs enserrer sa manche. Il cessa de trembler. La marque chaude d'une main sur son bras ravivait son sang et son cœur battait plus paisiblement. Nathan, près de lui, pâlissait mais demeurait avec un rictus joyeux. Un sourire crispé.

« Tu as bien compris, petit gars ? Si quelqu'un à côté de toi tombe ou reste en arrière, tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu cours sans même te retourner, comme si tu avais le feu aux fesses. »

Pourtant, c'était bien un feu qui les guettait. Celui des fusils chargés de plomb tranchant. Gobrien haussa d'un sourcil.

« Mais, grand frère... On fait bien comme d'habitude, non ?

- C'est justement pour ça que je te conseille de ne pas trop te détendre. L'habitude, en fin de compte, ça ressemble à de la tranquilité, à de la paix. Tu ne dois absolument pas te sentir en sécurité là-haut. »

- Quelle heure était-il ? Gobrien avait des yeux lourds, cernés de froid. Nathan et lui étaient en équilibre sur l'échelle menant au monde à découvert, au No man's land. Cette échelle qu'on surnommait affectueusement « l'échafaud ».

« Gobrien ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

La voix de son compagnon semblait caverneuse et grave. Ses yeux sombres attendaient une réponse brève.

« Oui. Je te le promets.

- Promets-le à toi-même, petit gars. »

Un clairon retentit, perçant et fendant l'âme. Toute la galerie fut balayée d'une impulsion de marée montante. Une marée humaine qui se hissait avec effort vers un champ hostile. Sans rugissement, sans cris, les soldats progressaient à grandes enjambées en courbant l'échine. Gobrien ne contrôlait plus ses jambes. Ses halètements couvraient le chant des explosions, des gerbes de sable dues au pilonnage des obus. Son arme battait à sa cuisse et le freinait dans sa course. Lorsqu'il pivotait de la tête, une silhouette fine se profilait dans l'abîme et Gobrien pouvait poursuivre sans se soucier de Nathan. Maintenant, un quart du trajet était accompli et les deux camarades se réfugièrent à l'abri d'un monticule en suffoquant sous le poids d'une brume âpre. Sans s'échanger une parole, leurs pas s'allongèrent, sillonnant entre les cadavres frais, les trous, les fossés de boue jaunâtre, la crainte au creux de l'abdomen. Gobrien chevauchait avec habileté et veillait à ne pas trop distancer son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Une chose absurde se produisit. La marée d'hommes revenait à ses lignes et le duo fit face à des sections françaises effectuant le chemin inverse, paniquées et désemparées.

« REPLI ! REPLI ! »

Le énième message de défaite. Gobrien surprit des têtes de canon émerger dans le lointain. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes.

« IMBECILE ! RAMENE-TOI ! »

Il sentit une chaleur s'appliquer violemment sur son col. Nathan l'emmenait en jurant vers leur point de départ. Le point du commencement. Gobrien s'empressa de sauter les obstacles de fer, de chair qui s'étaient présentés à lui. Un bruissement parvint à ses oreilles. Un battement d'ailes, un battement d'ailes d'acier. Les mitrailleuses. Il accéléra, persuadé que Nathan le talonnait. Nathan était toujours à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Leurs lignes se révélaient. Plus qu'une minable petite distance. Un bourdonnement irrita ses tympans. Le bruit d'une balle qui se fichait comme une flèche dans un corps. Il ne ressentait rien. Il courait normalement. Il fit volte-face. Nathan s'affaissait lentement. Nathan tombait. Nathan restait en arrière.

« GRAND FRERE ! »

Le garçon voulut rejoindre son aîné.

« JE T'AI DIT DE CONTINUER ! ABRUTI ! »

La voix étouffée du blessé l'immobilisa. Gobrien ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« TU M'AS ENTENDU ?! COURS ! »

Gobrien hurlait son refus et la silhouette de Nathan devenait indistincte, avalée par le brouillard. Le garçon fut tiré en arrière. Des soldats l'entraînaient. Loin du champ. Loin de Nathan.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE DOIS ATTENDRE GRAND FRERE ! »

Il suppliait, trépignait, sentait les larmes garnir ses joues. Ses hurlements perçaient l'air inlassablement. Etait-ce l'été ? Etait-ce le printemps ? Comment pouvait-on nommer ce jour? Jour de douleur, jour de perte, jour d'agonie. Sa clameur rauque déchira le firmament. Un appel aigu et faible dans l'univers…


	21. Chapter 21

Le soldat Gojyo mit une botte à terre, en humant les nappes de fumée qui assaillaient ses narines. L'arrière du véhicule vibrait encore sous le roulement du moteur à chaud. Quelques parterres d'herbe se courbaient sous ses semelles. Au loin, une sorte de récif de terre crépitait. Les claquements des batteries le faisaient sursauter. Des couloirs, des serpentins de dédale étaient gravés sur les vallons. Gojyo marmonna un « Bon Dieu de merde ! » dans un russe si bas que le colonel qui le rejoignait crut qu'il priait intensément. Si ce n'était pas paradoxal ! Au diable les foutues contradictions ! Pas de femmes, pas de vodka et des gars à hacher avec excitation aussitôt débarqué dans ce pays de diplomatie hypocrite de France ! Si il ne se trouvait pas dans une foutue de bordel de saloperie de paradis pour damnés, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans un enfer pour pauvres types ! Hum, c'était plus rassurant de s'imaginer la deuxième ambiance…

« Apparemment, on s'échauffe dans les environs, constata le colonel Hakkai en ajustant ses lunettes à écaille.

- Mouais, rétorqua Gojyo. Le seul coin où j'aurais jamais choisi de reposer si je crevais. Ca pue le boeuf grillé…

- Soldat Gojyo, tâchez d'utiliser le moins de familiarités possible, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas en position de plaisanter. Les hommes d'ici ont déjà beaucoup enduré. »

Le soldat à crinière rouge acquiesça d'un hochement avec son « cure-dent » attitré. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure couleur paille ; de quoi collectionner quelques petits nettoyeurs de mâchoires. Allons Gortok, le gentil supérieur a dit de ne pas railler. Essaie d'imaginer moins pire sans railler…

Le troupeau de cents hommes aux ordres du colonel emboîta le pas à leur supérieur. Gojyo semblait traîner, flâner, les mains ceinturant sa taille. Il rassemblait toutes les sensations que lui transmettaient le paysage : un chemin funèbre qui menait au cimetière. Souvent, son frérot Dokoïnorvine, le conduisait à une tombe à St-Péters' : il était bien trop petiot pour oser lire la plaque de marbre, pour vouloir dessiner son paternel gisant sous le givre. Et puis, il ne pigeait rien aux deuils ou aux enterrements ; se trimballer encore la nausée d'une douleur, le mal de vivre en voulant garder un corps vide à proximité : autant afficher le cadavre de l'être cher au-dessus de la cheminée. Il haïssait le gris, le terne. Voilà pourquoi il était d'une part si fier de ses cheveux ; ils incarnaient le sang chaud, les flammes de la vitalité… Son frangin lui avait autrefois conseillé de les couper, ainsi Mère prendrait moins de plaisir à les arracher sans vergogne. Mais, avec dignité, il les avait gardés long, ondulants comme une vague qui s'étendait comme une courbe de vie…

Leurs bottes s'enfoncèrent dans le purin et la gadoue. Gojyo frémit. Il croyait entendre des craquements d'os sous ses pieds. Le colonel le devança :

« Ne rêvons pas surtout ! Nous approchons au coeur du combat, fit-il en souriant afin d'imprégner un enthousiasme mesuré aux troupes. »

Gojyo soupira. Ses bas se retrouvaient barbouillés, griffés par des racines. Lorsqu'il daignait balancer la tête sur le sol, des hommes mi-morts ou sommeillant jonchaient le passage. Lorsqu'il adoptait une préférence pour le spectacle s'offrant au-dessus de son front, il voyait des étincelles cendrées se déverser de toutes parts. La tranchée. Un couloir où semblait battre un tambour de dératé. Un tambour affolé.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! GRAND FRERE EST ENCORE EN HAUT ! AIDEZ GRAND FRERE ! »

Le soldat se redressa et accéléra le pas. Il dépassa son supérieur en direction des cris suraigus.

« Soldat Gojyo ! »

Il se fraya un passage dans les boyaux tortueux. Les coups de tambour s'intensifiaient, de même que le sang à ses tempes. Parvenu à localiser les glapissements, il put désormais en déterminer l'émetteur. Un garçon à épis bruns se débattait en s'écorchant sur les barreaux d'une échelle, retenu par d'autres hommes. Un officier en uniforme de turquoise postillonnait de fureur :

« Soldat Coutrard ! Je ne me le répéterais pas ! Quittez cette foutue échelle ! »

Gojyo ne comprenait pas ce verbiage écorché. Surtout de la bouche d'un gus à barbichette. Cependant, il ressentait une curieuse affinité pour le mot « frère ». Le garçon ne cessait pas. Ses paumes saignaient sur les manches de l'échelle.

« Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ? »

Tous les acteurs de la scène se retournèrent. Le colonel Hakkai s'était approché. Gojyo pouvait flairer l'aura froide que cet homme pouvait dégager lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

« Il me semble avoir formulé une question en français correct, messieurs. » insista le colonel.

Le garçon bégaya, saisi de larmoiements.

« Nathan… Il est resté en arrière ! Il est vivant ! Si on ne revient pas le… !

- C'est ridicule ! persifla l'officier. Aucun homme ne peut survivre à une mitrailleuse ! »

Le colonel fronça des sourcils. Gojyo entendait ses murmures :

« Il faut donc peu de choses pour qu'un homme soit totalement abandonné et sans secours… Répugnant.

-Colonel… avisa le soldat russe.

-Il semble que le compagnon du garçon soit resté sur le champ en hauteur. Et rien n'est organisé pour le ramener en sûreté.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour donner vos ordres ? Je suis prêt pour cette opération.

-Et que ferez-vous, soldat Gojyo ? Vous pensez que les Allemands vont vous laisser faire une promenade comme celle de tout à l'heure ? Vous n'avez pas conscience des abominations dont vous allez être l'invité…

-Mais BORDEL c'est le frère de ce gosse !!!

-Tiens, soldat Gojyo, vous apprenez les langues à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?! On va commencer à sculpter le cercueil ?!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres.

-COLONEL HAKKAI !

- Je ne mettrais pas mes hommes en péril. Nous interviendrons au moment voulu. »

Le sang de Gojyo bouillonna. Le garçon ne se taisait pas. Il gémissait. Gojyo serra les poings. Le garçon pleurait. Il donnait des coups de poings dans le sol de fange. Gojyo baissa la tête. Salauds ! Tous des salauds ! Salauds de militaires ! Salauds de clébards de l'armée !

Un hurlement glaça son corps. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tous les hommes, le garçon au nez rouge, le colonel Hakkai aux lunettes tachetées d'eau brune, tous visaient le sommet de l'échelle. Un long, un ininterrompu cri d'agonie. Un cri qui mordait les cœurs. Gojyo comprit. Il se précipita vers le garçon hagard et plaqua ses mains épaisses contre ces oreilles rondes. Qu'elles n'écoutent pas ! Qu'elles n'écoutent pas! Là-haut, une voix de femme brisait le silence, d'un appel à l'aide, un appel à mourir si clair et limpide que lui-même tremblait. Bon dieu de merde. POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?


	22. Chapter 22

Le manque d'air. L'étouffement. La sueur sur le ventre, sur les tempes. Une sueur visqueuse. Un tressautement sur sa hanche. Une éruption de sang. Sur ses gants, il prenait la couleur du pétrole. Ses membres étaient épinglés de part en part, terrassés. Les graviers heurtaient son dos et mordaient ses omoplates. Les nuages… Ils n'étaient pas aussi lourds qu'elle. Nathalie, elle, se sentait si pesante, si fatiguée. Elle avait tenté d'extraire la balle de son abdomen. Ses doigts se tordaient, étaient saisis de convulsions, peinturlurés d'un goudron pourpre. Nathalie ferma les yeux pour ne plus ouïr les appels, les pétarades fulgurantes qui fracassaient sa tête comme une noix dans les crocs d'une pince. On braillait son nom. Son étiquette. Papa, où es-tu ? Où sont les champs de coquelicots, les vergers, les vols des hirondelles sous l'azur ? Où est-elle ? Sur un désert grisâtre. Les yeux fermés, elle voulait éteindre. Tout éteindre. Son front crépitait, sa bouche avait un goût chaud, doux sous le palais. Un fluide la quittait. Une essence si légère. Partir. Quitter. Nathalie agrandit les paupières. Toujours les mêmes étendards sinistres, les mêmes barbelés, les mêmes squelettes d'arbres calcinés, les mêmes gémissements.

Pourquoi ne t'effaces-tu pas, maudite vision ? Je veux que tu t'effaces ! Ses prières se dissipaient au bord de ses lèvres affreusement écarlates. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps vas-tu mettre à t'effacer, à t'amoindrir, petit désert ? Je ne veux pas rester en vie. Je veux demeurer. Non. Oui. Personne ne doit intervenir. Quelqu'un doit bien se donner la peine de m'aider par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Rien ne s'arrête. Le temps continue à tourner. J'ai peur. Mon cœur ne s'éteint pas. J'ai peur. Tout est mort. Mort et moi je vis toujours. J'ai mal mais j'ai peur. Papa… Papa, où es-tu ? Gobrien… Dieu du jour … Personne ne veut m'emporter ? Pourquoi rester ici dans ce lieu sans chair ? J'ai peur. J'AI PEUR. J'APPELLE. JE CRIE. MA GORGE EST BLOQUEE PAR LE SANG. JE PLEURE. JE CRIE. EMMENEZ MOI. EMMENEZ MOI. VENEZ ME CHERCHEZ. QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ. QUI QUE TU SOIS…


	23. Chapter 23

Quel est ce crissement d'ongle sur la voûte du soir ? Quel est ce souffle fiévreux qui cherche un garde-fou ? Si le lieutenant Sandruck pouvait faire claper cette foutue voix. Les galeries se paraient de pénombre. Ses hommes s'emmitouflaient dans leurs cols en grognant. Un groupe attira son attention. Ce dernier chargeait dans un mortier quelques bagages d'obus à propulser à la surface. A chaque lancer et à chaque détonation qui s'ensuivait, la foutue voix s'élevait plus émoussée et plus pénétrante. Les soldats du groupe s'esclaffaient aux cris de l'épouvanté qui devait trépasser à petit feu. Sandruck ne riait pas. Sandruck regardait le déclic, le roulement mécanique de l'arme qui pointait l'horizon et barrissait de sa trompe métallique. Ce n'était pas humain. Tous comme ces types à moitié fous qui se divertissaient. En entendant les supplications d'un agonisant du camp adverse. Le plus effroyable, c'était cette voix qui vrillait comme une caresse de verre sur la pierre. On l'appelait. Ou pas. Là-haut. C'en était trop. La barbe ! Il faut finir ce gars qui crève en plein air.

« OI ! »

Le groupe se mit promptement au garde-à-vous avec quelques rictus d'excitation. Sandruck s'avança vers eux avec répugnance.

« Couvrez-moi. Je vais régler ce vacarme. »

Les soldats le fixèrent, hallucinés, tandis que le lieutenant vérifiait le nombre de cartouches cylindriques de son pistolet.

« Lieutenant Zocher, il est impossible de déterminer la position du blessé ennemi en question…

- J'ai dit : couvrez-moi. Puisque ce cadavre chanteur est la source de votre boucan infernal, il est donc plus réfléchi que je règle cette corvée moi-même. »

Le groupe fit claquer ses bottes avec appréhension et escorta Sandruck jusqu'à l'échelle. Il écrasa du talon sa cigarette presque consommée dans la vase de la galerie : la plus petite cendre pourrait être discernée, une fois le nez dehors. Son pied quitta sans hésitation la dernière marche. Il aplatit son torse à terre tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur la gueule des fusils destinés à le protéger. Une terre brûlée. Des dunes calcinées. Des draps crasseux balayant le sol comme des spectres. Une odeur de soufre. Ses bottes pataugeaient dans des mares visqueuses qui lui renvoyaient son reflet blafard. Un reflet d'âme errante. Ce n'était pas aisé de repérer le semi cadavre. Tout ce décor le distrayait de sa mission, comme un nouveau monde où l'être humain aurait abandonné tout désir d'exister…

Des pleurs… Le lieutenant pouvait déjà apercevoir des mouvements désarticulés derrière un monticule déchiqueté par les déflagrations. Des pleurs. Des appels sourds. Il s'approcha du corps et l'examina. Ce bonhomme vivait bel et bien. Un trou rouge tachait son abdomen. Le bleu de l'uniforme était souillé par la boue et des rigoles pourpres. Le corps s'était immobilisé, comme pour retenir son souffle. La casquette de ce soldat couvrait de moitié son visage. Sandruck dépareilla machinalement le gringalet du couvre-chef de la main gauche et s'empara de son arme avec la main droite. Il posa le canon sur le front du soldat et appliqua son doigt sur la détente avec un cliquètement sinistre…

La face de la lune se découvrit peu à peu, tout comme celle de l'agonisant. Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux. C'était un des gosses qui l'observaient un jour plus tôt. La garçonnette. Non, c'était un pauvre type avant tout. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'appuyer ? Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Il reconsidéra le visage du jeune homme. Des yeux bordés de cils blonds. Des joues nacrées. Un nez étroit mais fin. Des cheveux en brosse qui ne crissaient sous la brise. Un masque de poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait laissé sur la terrasse un jour de pluie… Les yeux du masque se fixèrent à lui. A chaque battement de paupières, un flot de larmes blanches inondait cette peau qui frissonnait sous l'empreinte glaciale du canon. A chaque grain d'eau sur cette bouche, cette tempe, ce menton, une trace de virilité, un trait masculin se diluait.

« NOM DE… »

Le lieutenant retint son juron. Il tâta promptement le corps. Sous ses doigts, des formes douces, rondes, courbes se révélaient. Il dévisagea à nouveau le soldat qui se retenait de sangloter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue foutre ici, pauvre inconsciente ? »


	24. Chapter 24

« _Gono… Pourras-tu sentir…_

_- Quoi donc, mon amour ?_

_- Pourras-tu sentir le moment où je mourrais ?_

_- Kanan, où que j'aille, je peux sentir les battements de ton cœur. Peu importe où je me trouverais._

_- Mon Gono, si un jour tu le sentais et que tu ne pouvais pas me secourir…_ »

« Colonel Hakkai ! »

«_… Comment réagirais-tu ? _»

« Colonel Hakkai ! »

Hakkai essayait d'afficher un regard impassible devant l'appel de son subordonné. Les cheveux rouges de ce dernier semblaient se dresser comme des dards d'abeille.

« Colonel…

- Soldat Gojyo, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter : aucun soldat ne doit abandonner sa position et la vôtre est en sûreté « moyenne » dans cette tranchée.

- C'est à mon tour de me répéter, HAKKAI sama ! hurla le soldat. Autorisez-moi à aller à la surface pour repêcher le frérot de ce gosse ! Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on subit ces cris… Je n'y tiens plus…

- Ah, fit le colonel avec un sarcasme. Ce serait donc par pur égoïsme que vous vous porteriez volontaire… Serait-ce plutôt de la témérité ? Je ne vous comprends plus, Monsieur le Russe… »

Hakkai se tut. Les yeux écarlates du soldat bouillonnaient tels des larmes de lave. Jamais un homme ne l'avait considéré avec cette fureur de fauve. Le soldat à la crinière de coq rejoignit le garçon dénommé « Gobrien » qui ne quittait pas le sommet de l'échelle du regard…

« Hé, petit. »

Le garçon brun eut une main massive s'ancrer dans ses cheveux. Le soldat Gojyo venait de l'ébouriffer et visait lui aussi le sommet de l' « échafaud » avec un œil morne. Le silence revenait. Personne ne retournait vaquer à ses occupations. Le colonel sentit une pelote d'angoisse bloquer sa poitrine. Si il parvenait à rester insensible à ces hurlements d'agonie, comment pourrait-il avoir l'impression… L'impression que Kanan pourrait disparaître ? Il planait une sorte de malaise. A lui en faire vomir ses entrailles.

« Colonel Hakkai, tout va bien ? s'enquit un de ses lieutenants.

- BIEN SUR. COMMENT IMAGINER PIRE. »

Il n'avait pas hurlé. Juste parlé trop distinctement. De manière si détachée que l'officier s'était reculé, apeuré. Hakkai ôta son couvre-chef et le broya silencieusement entre ses mains. Ces dernières sentirent des doits chétifs et boueux. Ceux du gamin qui affichait un sourire triste.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Ces deux mots chuchotés, étouffés par l'émotion. Hakkai pouvait facilement les décrypter. La pelote s'était déroulée. Et malgré, le ciel d'acier, la fumée acide dans ces couloirs, cette main maigre accrochée à sa manche avec conviction, il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sereinement.

« Colonel Hakkai, fit le soldat roux en entourant d'un bras fraternel le cou du soldat Gobrien.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? demanda le colonel avec un faux agacement.

- Vous n'êtes pas un lâche. »

Hakkai par delà ses cercles de vue, crut percevoir chez son subordonné, une once de remords, de faroucherie regrettée. C'était une demande de pardon assez raffinée pour un coq, pensa-t-il en esquissant une petite parenthèse sur sa joue.


	25. Chapter 25

Dieu du jour. Il est juste là. Sans respirer l'air fétide. Sans faire un son. Il regarde, inspecte sans ciller. Et tout à coup, il l'empoigne par ses frêles épaules, une once de colère dans la gorge :

« Qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre ici, pauvre inconsciente ? »

Nathalie ne comprend pas. Il y a quelques instants, la gueule du canon froid s'apprêtait à la perforer et maintenant, on lui posait une question dont elle avait épuré le sens au cours des mois.

« Réponds-moi ou je te tue pour de bon. »

L'homme fit cliqueter son arme métallique. Nathalie gardait un immense lac de sang derrière ses dents. Elle tremblait, les yeux souillés de boue.

« Alors vas-y, répondit-elle. Appuie sur la détente si cela te démange. »

Sa poitrine tressautait, secouée de sanglots. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Comme si elle venait de se couper la langue. Après tout, ce n'était pas un dieu, ce sale type. Juste un officier avec un blouson verdâtre et glauque. Avec la même excitation de voir périr son adversaire.

« Pour tout te dire, écorcha la jeune fille en suffoquant. Je ne sais pas. Je croyais trouver, reconquérir ce qu'on m'avait pris et… Et… J'ai compris que… Ici, je n'avais plus le droit d'être un humain, avec des ambitions, d'être une femme avec des espoirs naïfs… Parce qu'ici, face à vous, face à tout… On ne possède plus rien… Je perds tout. J'ai tout perdu. »

Nathalie tourna la tête, se collant la joue gauche contre le sol sablonneux. Et de nouvelles larmes heurtaient ses pommettes avec un coulis affreux, presque visqueux.

« Tue-moi. Je me suis assez humiliée. »

Elle écouta le cliquètement familier s'atténuer, comme étouffée par un tissu. Nathalie se retourna vivement. L'officier rangeait précautionneusement son pistolet. Il en tira, à la place, une bouteille rectangulaire.

« Bois ça. Sans discuter. »

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux. Qu'est-ce que… Mais déjà le goulot de la bouteille atteignait ses lèvres. Elle avala sans répliquer, le contenu. C'était brûlant, irritant. La lune devenait triple et tournoyait au-dessus d'elle comme une luciole ivre.

« Cet alcool sert d'anesthésiant, murmura l'officier en retirant la casquette de la jeune fille. Ecoute attentivement. Je vais extraire la balle de ton abdomen. A ce moment-là, tu mords dans ton béret de toutes tes forces comme si tu devais le déchiqueter, c'est bien compris ? »

Nathalie recevait ces indications avec étonnement, voilée par une vapeur chaleureuse et même…Euphorique. L'officier devenait fou. Certainement. Elle plaqua sa coiffe dans sa mâchoire, sans piper mot. L'homme la jaugea étrangement puis déclara :

« Tu ressembleras à une grosse outre crevée sanguinolente après ça. Tu auras donc peu de temps pour rejoindre ta ligne. Quelques minutes. Quelques minutes avant que ton bandage n'explose. Accroche-toi, bougre d'idiote.»

Elle respira profondément du nez. Respira ce parfum de purin et de chair consumée. Puis, une douleur sourde, une masse de plomb tiraillant ses entrailles. Nathalie hurla, le chapeau mordu généreusement dans sa bouche. L'officier sifflait en jurant : « Bordel de merde, tu vas sortir, saloperie. »

La souffrance diminua et Nathalie vit, terrifiée et malgré le trouble de sa vision, la main gantée de l'officier blond tenant en entaille une cartouche dorée, aux perles pourpres. Une autre sensation. Son ventre se libérait de son fluide. Elle sentit l'officier lui ceinturer la taille d'une bandelette noirâtre. L'homme exhala d'exténuement en tirant un coup en l'air. Nathalie se sentit hissée à mi-genoux. Son corps se recroquevillait, craquelant de toutes parts, desséché. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des pupilles sombres et scintillantes. De longs blés parsemaient ce front de marbre. Il n'était pas humain. Même sa voix dédaigneuse :

« C'est à toi de te sauver toi-même, maintenant. »

L'officier lâcha son col et lui guida l'épaule dans une certaine direction.

« Ta ligne est dans cette zone. Rampe le plus vite possible. Même si tu dois en vomir tes viscères. Je me contrefiche de ce qui peut t'arriver ensuite. »

Nathalie acquiesça en grelottant. Freinant ses reniflements, elle se mit à terre, poussant de ses pieds la terre qui se dérobait sous ses talons et agrippant de ses ongles les cailloux. Elle ne rampait pas. Elle escaladait une falaise. La fièvre vint avec les vertiges. Elle se surprit à jurer elle aussi : « Bordel de merde. » Au loin, un chuchotement lui parvint. Très doux.

« Oi. Quel est ton nom ? Le vrai ? »

La jeune fille fit volte-face avec difficulté.

« Nathalie, monsieur. Nathalie Suouadec..

- J'espère ne pas te revoir, imbécile. Surtout ici. »

La silhouette de l'officier se dissipa. C'était peut-être un esprit de la Mort. Oui, qui l'aurait pris en pitié. Elle l'avait appelé et il était accouru.

« C'est vraiment pitoyable, fit-elle en râpant son corps à terre avec quelques spasmes. Vraiment pitoyable de dépendre du bon vouloir des dieux. »


	26. Chapter 26

Un raclement, une glissade fourmillante. Gobrien était assez doué pour ressentir les mouvements grouillants de la terre. Le moindre fripement de colline, le moindre frétillement de criquets sur un brin d'herbe. Le garçon les absorbait parfaitement, les oreilles recourbées. Et malgré, le vrombissement des avions espions au-dessus de la tranchée, celui-ci parvenait à détecter… Un simple frottement.

« Hé. »

Gobrien émergea de sa torpeur. Le soldat aux cheveux rouges lui tendait un bol pesant et foisonnant de grains nacrés. Un fumet lui caressa les narines.

« T'as autant de gras qu'un fil de fer. Empiffre toi un peu, ouistiti. »

Gobrien aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'était un « ouistiti » mais préféra s'emparer du mets avec un hochement de tête. L'homme roux agitait frénétiquement la queue de sa cigarette avec frénésie comme un cheval nerveux. Ils étaient tout deux accolés à une des parois du tunnel. Gojyo, l'homme prétendait s'appeler comme ça, avec un ricanement. Mais, Gobrien ne trouvait pas ce ricanement désagréable. C'était aussi réconfortant que le bol de grains blancs qu'il savourait en léchant ses doigts écorchés.

« Dis-moi, fit Gojyo en scrutant le sommet de l'échelle. Ton frère et toi… »

Gobrien secoua la tête. Non loin de là, l'homme à cercle de vue les observait gravement. Colonel Hakkai. Ca ressemblait au son d'une eau assoupie mais bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Est-ce que son remerciement de tout à l'heure avait seulement effleuré la surface de ce liquide facial ou bien…

« Soldat Gojyo, ne remuez pas davantage le glaive dans la plaie, supplia en souriant le colonel.

- Je maîtrise parfaitement le français, colonel sama, répliqua sur un ton galant le soldat aux cheveux écarlates. »

Le garçon brun n'en revenait pas. Répondre à un supérieur sur un pareil ton était une très mauvaise option, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, ces deux hommes discutaient comme de bons voisins, des amis de longue date. Gobrien sourit.

« Je vous aime bien. Tous les deux. »

Il avait parlé avec franchise. Une franchise renversante. Bien que les évènements aient touché un point, à mille pieds en dessous de l'optimisme, il avait réussi à parler. Sans espérer en retour une réponse acceptable. Une main massive pénétra dans ses capillaires ceints de son diadème de laine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, singe rachitique ? Il n'y a que les belles créatures qui ont le droit de me parler de cette manière, pigé ? dit Gojyo, en s'esclaffant.

- Sachez, Gobrien-san, parla l'officier à monocle, que les belles créatures n'affleurant pas dans les environs, le soldat Gojyo et moi-même ne sommes pas insensibles à votre remarque. »

Gobrien n'avait pas réellement saisi la moitié de leur discours, bien que leur français soit admirable. Il se frotta la tête avec gêne en riant.

Un grattement sourd résonna. Un râle lissait le corps des barbelés. Gobrien se redressa et monta promptement à l'échelle. Le brouillard masquait une ombre allongée, sillonnant entre les poteaux avec la vigueur d'un ver. La poitrine du garçon fit un bond.

« GRAND FRERE ! »

La clameur retentit dans la galerie terrée dans les profondeurs. Le soldat aux deux cicatrices et le colonel gravirent l'échelle à l'unisson pour retenir les omoplates de Gobrien, en train de tendre les bras vers une silhouette affaissée au loin.

« GRAND FRERE ! »

Gobrien reconnaissait ce murmure clair dans les souffles d'effort de l'ombre. On lui répondait.

« GRAND FRERE ! VIENS ! JE SUIS LA ! GRAND FRERE ! »

Le garçon ne voulait pas entendre les jurons de joie de Gojyo ni les « Kami-sama, seigneur Dieu. » du colonel. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ne pas perdre ce tintement de cordes vocales qui suintaient des vapeurs pâles de l'aube.

« GRAND FRERE ! AVANCE ! C'EST BIEN ! CONTINUE ! GRAND FRERE ! »

La silhouette s'arrêtait par moments, presque dépourvue de résistance. Gobrien frémissait.

« ALLEZ BONHOMME ! MONTRE NOUS CE QUE T'AS DANS LES TRIPES ! C'EST BIEN ! MONTRE MOI QUE T'EN AS DANS LE VENTRE ! ALLEZ ! »

Les encouragements de Gojyo joignaient ses appels. Le colonel ne se tut pas non plus.

« TENEZ BON ! »

Devant les hommes français médusés, le trio monté d'une modeste échelle, rugissait un chant d'espérance. Tous se précipitèrent aux remparts de la galerie, braillant de même. La silhouette se distingua. Gobrien saisit avec convulsions les bras pesants de fatigue, admirant le visage frissonnant de son aîné.

« Salut, petit gars, lâcha Nathan. »

Gobrien aidé de l'officier à monocle et son subordonné, tira le corps presque sans vie. Le garçon ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs. Mon Dieu, que c'était beau. L'aube était si belle. Elle lui restituait ce que la nuit lui avait dérobé. L'âme de son compagnon. Ce dernier se lovait, inconscient, dans les bras du colonel. Et Gojyo avait ôté son veston pour en revêtir le corps frissonnant de fièvre. Tout se bouscula alors. L'attroupement général. Les soldats japonais frayant un passage parmi les sections de la tranchée. Le colonel Hakkai lançant des ordres froids. Gojyo l'empoignant avec force pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir. Et puis, ce sanglot de femme qui heurtait ses tempes. Ce sanglot transperçant avec ces mots :

« Qu'il est bon, le plat pays qui est le mien. Qu'il est bon d'être en vie… »


	27. Chapter 27

De grands vallons. Des plaines plus chevelues qu'une mer d'émeraude déchaînée. Il y sommeillait, passant ces doigts sur les tiges des fleurs sauvages. Un ondoiement l'éclaboussait. Une vibration du vent sur l'herbe. Et le soleil le plaquait au sol, caressant sa tête dénudée…

« Lieutenant Zöcker ? »

Sandruck fumait rêveusement et ce fut presque avec un agacement retenu qu'il répondit au soldat fraîchement vêtu. Encore un de ces ambassadeurs de l'arrière qui s'était débrouillé pour être posté dans l'administration militaire plutôt que de se jeter dans le « feu » de l'action.

« Hm ?

- Je suis le sergent Johan Storff. Je suis venu rendre compte de la situation actuelle au Reich. Etant le membre de votre section détenant le plus haut poste…

- Veuillez demander à mon supérieur, le capitaine…

- Lieutenant, coupa l'homme ventripotent, vous ignorez peut-être que je peux enlever votre grade pour deux choses essentielles : tout d'abord ne pas saluer un officier plus gradé et enfin de mentir en fuyant vos hautes responsabilités. »

Sandruck eut un sifflement méprisant et écrasa de son talon son mégot à peine consommé.

« Cependant, j'ai entendu parler de votre prouesse de la nuit dernière par vos hommes.

- Prouesse ? fit Sandruck en esquissant une grimace.

- Vous auriez achevé un de ces chiens de Français, au-delà de vos frontières de sécurité ; vous avez honoré toute notre race par cet héroïsme presque provocateur envers nos ennemis. Aussi, après avoir minutieusement regardé vos troupes, je ne puis dire autre chose que l'adjectif… Impeccable. »

Sandruck manqua de s'étouffer : Impeccable ? Ces tranchées empestaient le moisi, on y entassait des lambeaux de chair, des membres sans aucun propriétaire ; impeccablement infernal, oui.

« Je retourne à Berlin, ce soir. Vous pouvez vous assurer de votre ascension, lieutenant.

- Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine, sergent Storff, répondit Sandruck avec une mine faussement honorée.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, lieutenant, votre montée en grade ne vous sera qu'obligatoire. La patrie a besoin de personnes d'un tempérament réglé à la discipline tel que le vôtre et ne peut se permettre de les laisser sombrer dans la tourbe des soldats au pauvre intellect. »

Le lieutenant blond grinça des dents, le temps de saluer d'un claquement de bottes son supérieur dodu qui s'époussetait avec dédain :

« Le chargement des gaz ne devrait plus tarder, lieutenant. Préparez vous à en faire bon usage dès que vous en serez approvisionnés.

- Et les vivres ainsi que l'eau ? Mes hommes n'en ont pas vu le moindre cheveu depuis plus d'une semaine…

- La patrie s'en chargera si vous lui faites honneur, lieutenant. De plus, il serait malaisé de faire les gros titres de nos journaux en geignant sur vos petites pénuries… »

Sandruck se retint de siffler. Peu importe que les plaintes et pleurnicheries des soldats parviennent à l'arrière, elles seraient aussitôt réduites au silence. De même que le peuple allemand les applaudissait pour des avancées de terrain illusoires, des conquêtes de territoires embellies cachant les désastres en vies humaines immolées. Il accompagna le sergent dodelinant vers le véhicule noir des officiers ; il ne se souvint plus des derniers mots de cette masse à triple menton qu'il saluait. Après avoir fixé la fumée noirâtre du pot d'échappement se dissiper dans l'horizon, il s'en était retourné dans son tunnel visqueux en s'allumant lentement une dernière cigarette. La dernière de la semaine. A sa droite, une pile de corps déchiquetés par des éclats de fer, où les plaies s'encroûtaient de vase. Il soutint le regard hagard de certains cadavres, dénués de conviction, de terreur… Sandruck détourna la tête lorsque des soldats amenèrent par des civières usées et grinçantes une nouvelle vague de corps moribonds. C'était fini. Il avait définitivement égaré cette odeur d'herbe tendre, de champ grésillant, ce parfum errant désormais dans les effluves de décomposition.


	28. Chapter 28

Le blanc, le blanc de la pureté, le blanc de l'aube et de l'âme sans vices. C'était une couleur qui contrastait vraiment avec ses cheveux. Ses cheveux abondants comme une cascade écarlate sur les draps de l'hôpital militaire. Gojyo était adossé près d'un lit vacant, sur une chaise en osier, à observer les allées et venues des sœurs-infirmières, tout en sculptant une fleur dans du bois ramassé, entre ses doigts. Le soldat mâchonnait un mégot humide de rosée.

« Monsieur. »

Les grattements de son canif cessèrent sur le bois et Gojyo leva ses yeux pourpres. Une des sœurs en coiffe pâle lui souriait tendrement.

« Allez vous faire une petite toilette, vous trouverez un rasoir et de quoi vous rincer.

- Ah, si vous insistez. »

Le jeune homme ôta son chapeau en signe de remerciement et traversa l'allée des blessés. Il jeta quelques regards vers les corps salement amochés ; le tissu si laiteux des rideaux séparant les lits devenaient souillés. De cendres, de terre et de sang. Gojyo se sentait fondre dans ces tapisseries morbides et sanguinolentes ; c'était son élément. Il se noyait dans un splendide étalage écarlate.

S'approchant du miroir rectangulaire, il reconnut à peine le gringalet au menton si rugueux, les joues si violacées. Seule la double balafre lui permit une identification.

« Mon Dieu, Gortok. T'as pris un siècle. »

Son ricanement sonnait faux et sa remarque ne fit même pas sourire son reflet exténué. Il s'empara de la lame et se barbouilla de mousse. Le contact onctueux de cette dernière le réveilla un peu. Puis la lamelle fraîche parcourut sa gorge et son menton efficacement et sans coupures imprévues. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait le cou d'un poulet égorgé. Il prit une serviette et s'épongea énergiquement. Il fut satisfait du résultat. Sa peau hâlée rayonnait à nouveau malgré son uniforme assez verdâtre. Il soupira de contentement mais un nouveau rictus se dessina sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux trop longs, trop embourbés de souvenirs, ayant inscrit la marque de mains maternelles, de mains agressives, de mains de torture. Il s'empara du rasoir et entreprit de raccourcir ses mèches. Décapiter cette mémoire de gosse.

« Soldat Gojyo, vous vous y prenez mal. »

Le colonel Hakkai le fixait amusé. Gojyo pouvait discerner ses yeux rieurs par le miroir.

« Vous avez presque réussi à me faire peur, colonel Hakkai-sama.

- Je n'osais pas interrompre votre toilette jusqu'à ce que vos gestes commettent l'irréparable, répondit le supérieur à monocle.

- Si on parle bien de mes cheveux, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis toujours expert en traitement des capillaires. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des miens.

- Vous assez veillé la nuit dernière, coupa le colonel en lui arrachant le rasoir des mains.

- Comment aurais-je pu fermer les yeux dans l'état où j'étais ? On a ramené le frère du ouistiti in extremis dans cet hôpital et…

- Le soldat Gobrien se repose tranquillement comme un nourrisson au berceau et le blessé…

- Le blessé, oui ?!

- Je vous éclaircirai si vous me laissez prendre en main votre coiffure, rétorqua astucieusement Hakkai en faisant danser la lame du rasoir dans sa main. »

Gojyo grogna et s'immobilisa. Un malaise s'installa. Il est vrai que le colonel Hakkai coupait à la perfection. Les lambeaux de mèches semblaient s'ôter élégamment d'elles-mêmes. L'opération se déroula avec le tintement de la caresse métallique sur les mèches écarlates, le frôlement des mains pour épousseter sa nuque de débris et le ronflement de quelques convalescents au bout du couloir. Souvent, quelques pilonnages lointains semblaient ébranler les murs du bâtiment.

« Dites, colonel.

- Oui, soldat Gojyo.

- Rassurez-moi,, c'est une tradition de chez vous que de couper la crête de vos subordonnés ?

- En réalité, déclara le colonel avec un sourire crispé, je voulais vous éviter des brusqueries.

- Brusqueries ? demanda Gojyo avec un gêne plus accentué.

- C'est à propos du blessé dont nous parlions tout à l'heure.

- Oui, terminez vite votre charcutage de mes cheveux que j'en sache plus.

- Vous vous souvenez de nos verres levés à la santé « des buveuses de pinard » ?

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ou bien, essayer de me sortir de la tête que le blessé est une fille travestie en brute des tranchées. »

Gojyo remarqua le suspens des gestes du colonel qui affichait un plissement de paupières assez malicieux.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

- Vous avez fait de nouveaux progrès linguistiques, soldat Gojyo. C'est par ici.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. »

Le colonel Hakkai contempla la débandade de son subordonné détalant vers la direction qu'il avait indiqué précédemment, les bottes dérapant sur le sol. Les infirmières s'en indignèrent gentiment. Le colonel soupira devant les mèches pourpres écarlates éparses sur le carrelage blanc :

« C'est bien dommage de perdre une si belle parure d'oiseau. Il n'y a pas de honte à arborer un plumage charmant si il fait le bonheur des yeux. »


	29. Chapter 29

Au-dessus les nuages. Des nuages de toutes les formes, de toutes les textures. Des nuages qui tournaient en cercle. Comme lorsque Papa la poussait sur sa balançoire grinçante. Et elle croyait que ses orteils pourraient érafler le drap blanc du ciel matinal avec aisance.

Au-dessus le blanc du plafond vermoulu. Les orteils arrivaient à se mouvoir sous une couverture laineuse. Nathalie essaya de tourner sa tête sur l'oreiller massif. Mais son corps ne répondait pas, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Est-ce qu'il fallait être aussi bornée pour ne pas deviner dans quel lieu elle se trouvait ? C'est un nid chaud et douillet. Tremblant sous quelques rafales des bombes lointaines.

« J'ai réchappé à l'enfer.

- Un jeune homme de votre trempe n'aurait pas mérité d'y laisser encore sa peau. »

C'était une voix étrangère et assez aigue. Un officier aux yeux d'amande verte était posté à son chevet, en ajustant son monocle. A ses côtés, un jeune homme aux épis rouges la lorgnait avec un mélange d'hallucination et de tristesse.

« C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix presque éteinte.

- Il faut dire que vos efforts à ramper courageusement nous ont facilité la tâche, répondit l'officier en souriant. »

Nathalie sentit alors une odeur de riz huilé. L'odeur de l'uniforme de l'officier. Elle s'en était imprégnée lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras avec soulagement.

« Je vous dois la vie, monsieur.

- Je ne souhaite aucune dette, rétorqua-t-il, seulement quelques éclaircissements. »

Etrangement, le ton avait revêtu une cape sombre. Sombre de suspicion. Nathalie serra les dents moins par douleur de sa hanche convalescente que de l'étau d'un affreux pressentiment.

« Je vois dans vos yeux que vous avez peut-être saisi le véritable sens de mon vœu.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Les Français ont-ils coutume d'enrôler des jeunes femmes dans leurs rangs ?

- Non, c'est strictement contraire à la morale et à la logique, monsieur, rétorqua Nathalie en se concentrant ardemment sur le plafond.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'obéissez pas à la logique de ce pays, soldat, ou devrais-je dire, mademoiselle Souadec. »

Nathalie se redressa, retenant la convulsion dont étaient victimes ses mains sur la couverture. Les deux hommes la jaugeaient avec compassion. Elle qui croyait qu'ils allaient prendre un malin plaisir à démonter cadenas par cadenas ce qu'elle avait échafaudé pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Mademoiselle, fit l'officier avec une fausse irritation, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous auriez pu succomber à la barbarie de cette boucherie : vous allez garder une cicatrice horrible de votre séjour ici et pis, vous auriez pu perdre un membre, vos jambes, vos bras, vos yeux… Vous ne réalisez pas encore que vous avez uniquement survécu par un hasard providentiel… »

Nathalie sourit intérieurement. Oui, une providence l'avait extirpée de l'horreur. L'avait giflée de paroles pour lui remettre les idées en place. Dieu du jour l'avait remise sur le sentier de l'espoir. Mais ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Elle avait été si éblouie qu'elle avait laissé ce visage inconnu sans étiquette se dissiper à travers sa mémoire. Hors de question. Hors de question de se retirer du théâtre infernal sans avoir témoigné sa reconnaissance et avoir retrouvé son éternel trésor. Papa, mon grand trésor, tu attends toujours n'est-ce pas ?

« Mademoiselle, je ne suis qu'un étranger venant du Pacifique en compagnie d'un Russe plutôt mal luné, poursuivit l'officier d'un coup d'œil le jeune homme à crête écarlate. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous ridiculiser devant des troupes et encore moins de vous sermonner sur vos agissements. A présent, nous allons, à l'aide des soeurs infirmières vous aider à rentrer chez vous, en sûreté…

- Non. »

Elle aurait pu élaborer une meilleure réponse. Hélas, ce coup de canon verbal avait été décoché d'instinct. L'officier la jaugea avec surprise. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris. Pourtant, « non » n'a rien d'implicite. C'est un des mots qui révèlent l'entêtement. Et Nathalie était malheureusement têtue, au grand dam de tous. Aussitôt dans un élan de d'idiotie téméraire, elle saisit les mains de l'officier, qui avait fait tomber son monocle de stupeur. La même expression avait envahi le visage du soldat russe. C'étaient de belles mains. Avec des doigts longs. Avait-il été tisserand dans une autre vie ?

« Je vous en prie, je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant…

- Mademoiselle…

- Nathalie, monsieur.

- Nathalie-san, je ne peux pas non plus. Je ne peux pas porter sur la conscience la présence d'une jeune vie qui va se sacrifier stupidement.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes jeune, monsieur, coupa-t-elle. Vos mains sont jeunes et j'ai mes raisons.

- Si vous avez donc encore un peu de Raison, Nathalie-san, vous penserez alors à vos proches…

- Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez étranger, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avez-vous laissé de côté ? Votre pays, vos amis, votre femme ? Vous aussi, vous avez laissé derrière vous vos pierres précieuses pour un combat, n'est-ce pas ? Et votre ami russe ? Il est probablement dans le même cas que vous. Alors… »

Les mains de l'officier tremblaient dans les siennes. De rage ? Ou comme une corde sensibilisée soudainement ? Le soldat roux se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Nous avons des motifs à nos renoncements, Nathalie san. Que je ne préférais pas développer.

- Et qui vous dit que je n'en possède pas, monsieur ? Qui dit dans votre esprit d'homme que je n'ai pas mes intentions, mes espérances dans ce que je fais ?

- …

- Je vous en supplie, je peux m'humilier devant vous, mais je ne veux pas que l'on me renvoie chez moi. Je suis prête à me ficher dans la terre avec mes dents pour rester dans ce trou maudit. S'il vous plait...S'il vous plaît. »

Nathalie contempla les paumes détendues qu'elle serrait. Puis elle observa l'échange visuel et complice des deux hommes. Un long soupir masqua de manière passagère les bombardements ouatés.

« Soit, fit l'officier. Vous demeurez ici à deux conditions. Vous serez sous ma discrète protection et porterez un autre nom afin d'éviter tout risque de démasquement par vos supérieurs français à l'avenir. Vous serez sous mes ordres, sous le nom de Natsue, et seconderez mon lieutenant Gojyo ici présent. En public, il vous faudra me nommer Colonel Hakkai et ne jurer que par la patrie du Japon. En privé, vous pourrez m'appeler Hakkai et me tutoyer. »

Nathalie étouffa son cri de satisfaction et baisa les mains de l'officier avec frénésie, alors que le dénommé Gojyo, avait eu un hoquet de surprise au mot « lieutenant ».

« Comment témoigne-t-on sa gratitude dans votre langue maternelle, Hakkai ? avisa-t-elle alors que Gojyo persistait dans son état d'éberlué.

- _Arigato _.

_- Aligato _beaucoup, _Hakkai san_. »

Elle leva les yeux, un bref instant et perçut dans chaque paire d'yeux masculins, un curieux adoucissement. Un petit feu roulé en boule comme un chaton ronronnant.


	30. Chapter 30

_Est-ce qu'il existe des demeures où nous désirons retourner sans hésitation ? Il y avait l'église ou encore la bâtisse juste près de la rivière. C'était sur un lit de mousse qu'on l'avait trouvé, dans un panier aux fibres d'osier imbibées d'eau. On l'avait nommé Sandruck, parce que ce nom ressemblait au roulis des graviers dans le lit des flots. Puis comme l'eau imperturbable, les souvenirs s'écoulaient paisiblement. Il y a la pêche au soleil des truites aux armures d'argent, la cueillette des cèpes sous le vent d'automne, la nuit où ils se sont égarés dans une forêt et ont patienté le lever du soleil, tapis dans le creux d'un chêne centenaire. Konrad Miorkish n'était qu'un curé de paroisse, un clergé dans la contrée d'Alsace, l'avait élevé de son mieux, lui la « garce des joncs », la « peste boche des marais ». Sandruck avait prêté serment d'ignorer toutes les calomnies, toutes les souillures qu'on lui réservait pour ne pas heurter son maître. A l'école, reclus sur une table poinçonnée d'inscriptions injurieuses, il tâtait le manche de la plume douloureusement sur des dictées patriotiques. S'appliquer à transcrire en jolies boucles d'encre noir sur la page : « __**L'envahisseur reviendra dans son antre de barbare. L'Allemand s'inclinera, la queue entre les jambes, face à la République Française. L'Alsace sera purifiée de l'occupant.**__ ». Il fallait aussi s'appliquer à rentrer sous les coups de pieds dans le cartable de cuir moisi par la pluie des élèves aux postillons de charretiers, aux commérages cyniques. Mais, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Car Maître Miorkish l'attendait avec sa pipe, une canne ou une lampe fluorescente à la main: « __**Sandruck, allons dire bonsoir aux lucioles et scarabées.**__ ». Et les champs s'enguirlandaient de milliards d'insectes au bedon luminescent, à en faire pâlir d'envie les étoiles de juillet. Oui, l'eau du temps se faufile entre les doigts inlassablement jusqu'à l'aube de cauchemar. L'aube où quelques paysans bourrus et abrutis par l'alcool abattent dix fois Maître avec quelques rires gras. L'aube perlée de sang sur les dalles glacées de la nef de la chapelle. L'aube, liqueur des sueurs froides de la faiblesse. Impardonnable._

_« Je n'ai pas su vous protéger… »_

Le lieutenant Sandruck bat des paupières. Il dort mal. Le temps s'est rafraîchi. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ça. La voûte sombre du ciel est ponctuée des taches laiteuses de la Voie Lactée. Sandruck sent sur ces lèvres l'eau, fraîche et gerçant la langue. Des myriades de flocons enneigent les galeries ronflantes. Des essaims de lucioles aux fourrures blanches comme des dames à un bal d'hiver, qui patinent dans les airs. Encore un autre mois de Décembre que Maître ne voit pas. Ce doit être le dixième, pense-t-il en faisant fondre sur la neige de sa fumée de tabac.


	31. Chapter 31

Il neigeait. Gobrien scruta sur l'échelle le champ blanc qui s'offrait à lui. Il aimait palper le coton des flocons sous ces doigts et en frissonnait de plaisir.

« Ne reste pas là haut comme un épouvantail, ouistiti. Combien de fois faut-il qu'on te le répète ? »

Le garçon bondit de son observatoire. Deux mains massives munies de mitaines réajustèrent sa casquette de laine et son uniforme. Les mains de Gojyo qui arborait un œil moqueur :

« Faut toujours qu'on te pouponne, le singe. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu foutais à reluquer les environs à découvert ? »

Gobrien ne connaissait le lieutenant roux que depuis quelques semaines et il se manifestait déjà un certain agacement. Celui que l'on ressent lorsqu'un aîné vous couve en surabondance.

« Je ne suis pas un singe et je ne reluque pas, rétorqua le garçon avec conviction sans se demander la signification de « reluquer ».

- Ouais, c'est donc bien ce que je disais ; tu joues l'épouvantail qui essaie d'effrayer les corbeaux. »

Le garçon avait constaté, à son grand désespoir, que l'homme avait rapidement acquis un certain maniement du français. Le plus embêtant est qu'il devait se le côtoyer sans une once de repos. Ils étaient désormais dans une même tranchée et dans une même section. Celle du colonel Cho Hakkai. Lorsqu'on avait annoncé à Gobrien le rétablissement de Nathan, il s'était précipité avec une fougue surhumaine dans l'hôpital. Lorsque le colonel Hakkai lui avait proposé d'intégrer ses troupes afin d'éviter d'être tourmenté par les officiers français, il n'avait pas décliné la demande. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il pourrait rester auprès d'une Natsue de cette manière, le garçon avait froncé du nez : et Nathan ?

Il parvint à saisir l'étrangeté de la situation à la vue du ricanement du lieutenant Gojyo. Puis Nathan lui était apparu, frais comme un pinson, avec une voix enchanteresse et très féminine…

« Tu as encore du mal à t'en remettre que ton Nathan soit une fleur dans l'âge, hein le chimpanzé ? répétait Gojyo en le harcelant a coups de bourrades dans le dos.

- Mais pas du tout !! Fiche-moi la paix, barbe rousse !!

- Mais c'est qu'il s'emporte le compère court sur pattes ! s'émerveillait le lieutenant en l'ébouriffant. »

Gobrien trépignait, avec une hargne qu'il ne s'était jamais vu manifester auparavant. Son énergie décuplait au long des saisons indissociables. On lui parlait avec beaucoup moins de compassion, beaucoup moins de condescendance : il est vrai que son aîné à mèches écarlates lui emboîtait le pas, dissuadant d'un seul battement de cils tout individu susceptible de les importuner. Autant se promener avec un fauve des Indes. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils patrouillaient tous les deux dans les galeries tortueuses, avec leurs piaillements de dispute, couvrant les quelques râles des soldats exténués. D'après ce que le garçon avait compris, il se trouvait sous l'envahissante tutelle de Gojyo, lieutenant sous les ordres de l'armée japonaise alliée ; en acceptant d'être sous la garde de ce dernier, il exprimait une incommensurable reconnaissance au colonel Hakkai de ne pas avoir ébruité la véritable facette de Nathan.

Maintenant, il pouvait dire sans malaise que Natsue était jolie. Avec cette frange mordorée et ses grandes pupilles de noisettes. Et surtout cette flamme de volonté qu'il pouvait entendre crépiter dans ses rires. Qu'était ce désir ?

« Hé, Goku…

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! rétorqua le garçon avec une mine renfrognée à son aîné.

- Malheureusement, ouistiti, ceci est ton pseudonyme donné par le colonel Hakkai-sama.

- Peut-être ! Mais c'est pas une raison !

- Passons, l'interrompit Gojyo en extirpant une tige sèche de son col. J'voulais juste ce que tu me dises… »

Gobrien frotta ses doigts engourdis. Quel hiver ! Même le manche des fusils craquelait comme du cristal sous le gel.

« J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui t'engluait autant au champ de bataille tout à l'heure sur ton échelle, termina le lieutenant en glissant la tige entre ses dents.

- Le dieu du jour.

- Quoi ?

- Le dieu du jour qui passe. Avec Natha… Natsue, on allait le regarder à moitié à découvert. C'est assez beau. Ca remplace le soleil.

- Bon dieu de merde, s'esclaffa Gojyo. »

Voilà maintenant que de probables « éphèbes de Germanie-Prussie » allaient pulluler,. Le colonel Hakkai avait fait mouche dans ses prédications…

« Tu sais, Gojyo…, murmura Gobrien avec un regard ancré au ciel brumeux.

- Hum ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais remercier vous deux de nous avoir aidé, ce soir-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit chimpanzé ?

- Mais si il y a quelqu'un qui mérite aussi qu'on le remercie, c'est bien le dieu du jour.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il vous a joué de l'accordéon ? »

Le lieutenant remarqua que le garçon ne quittait pas des yeux les nues diffuses dans le firmament.

« Mieux que ça, en fait. Natsue m'a tout raconté, dit Gobrien avec un rire malicieux. Dieu du Jour lui a redonné la vie. C'est Dieu du Jour qui l'a sortie des ténèbres. »

Les phrases s'évaporèrent comme quelques bulles lumineuses au-dessus de la tranchée.


	32. Chapter 32

Les Français se trouvaient extrêmement mal équipés pour les assauts tandis que les Allemands disposaient d'une artillerie de pointe. Voilà ce qu'observait Hakkai, en dévalant les escaliers de la tranchée, Natsue sur ses talons. Comment pouvoir lutter face aux gueules des canons du Kaiser avec seulement des fantassins en manteau bleu horizon et des képis amochés ? La stratégie avait été visiblement bannie des techniques guerrières, par ici. De même que le sens de l'honneur et de l'héroïsme était exalté sur son île, ces valeurs s'étaient depuis bien longtemps volatilisé hors de ces tunnels infects et sinueux de vermine. Hakkai pataugeait dans la boue enfermée dans un verglas aux reflets rougeâtres. Souvent, il se retournait pour observer la démarche de la jeune fille.

« Soldat Natsue, je vous prierai de surveiller votre hanche. Il serait stupide de vous rendre infirme pour une simple glissade.

- Bien colonel. »

Hakkai avait toujours assimilé la neige à une grande envolée de pétales nacrés d'un cerisier. Et lorsqu'elle se déposait sur les plaines du No man's Land, il s'émanait une sorte de plénitude sur ce sol souillé. Kanan…

« Colonel Hakkai ! »

Devant lui, étaient accoudés Gojyo et Goku en proie à une lutte infantile. Natsue riait alors sous cape.

« Colonel, répéta le lieutenant aux mèches écarlates. J'aimerais que vous corrigiez ce petit con de singe ! Il n'a pas cessé de me casser les oreilles et…

- Apparemment, soldat Gojyo, constata le colonel d'un œil jovial, vous semblez vous être procuré un camarade de jeux à la hauteur de votre énergie.

- Ne m'abaissez pas à ce crétin de primate, colonel ! »

Le garçon aussi furieux que son aîné roux, remarqua la présence de Natsue. Ses grognements d'énervement prirent alors fin.

« Bonjour, petit gars, avisa la jeune fille d'un signe de main.

- Hé là, colonel ! s'indigna Gojyo en tapotant sur la tête ahurie du garçon brun. Vous m'aviez promis qu'elle ne sortirait ses fesses du lit qu'après une semaine !

- Que voulez-vous ? fit Hakkai en haussant pitoyablement les épaules. Je ne suis pas très en mesure de canaliser l'entêtement d'une Française au sang chaud. Natsue-san, êtes-vous certaine que vous êtes bien sur pied ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hakkai, répondit Natsue en inclinant de la tête. Je ferai attention à l'avenir. »

La jeune fille remarqua l'œil doré du garçon s'assombrir sous le poids du reproche et à la fois de la supplication. Elle frictionna alors la casquette de laine de Goku :

« C'est promis. »

Hakkai aurait tellement souhaité dire ces deux mots à une personne. Peut-être était-il incapable de sentir l'étreinte de l'anxiété qui devait piéger le cœur de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Kanan…

Une sorte de frénésie anima les ruelles souterraines. Le colonel Hakkai se retourna et remarqua que les soldats aux alentours recevaient des enveloppes jaunies, des colis emmaillotés chaudement… Et tous se rasseyaient avec un cliquetis et lisaient. Lisaient avec une ride de tendresse sur les joues. Des lettres, des messages de l'arrière, des nouvelles de leur famille. Des ondes de bonheur miroitaient dans leurs yeux plissés. Hakkai aurait peut-être donné son grade, son épée, son monocle, son uniforme de soie immaculé pour au moins profiter de ces mêmes instants de béatitude. Où une simple bribe de lignes aurait suffi à donner du baume à son âme asséché. Kanan…

Il ne lut pas la même émotion sur les visages de Natsue, Gojyo et Gobrien : ce n'étaient que des tracés de tristesse, de silences volontaires, de façades ravagés par un chagrin discret… Eux non plus ne tenaient pas avidement une parcelle de papier à dévorer de baisers, d'affection…

Etrangement, dans ce fabuleux moment où l'homme avait reconquis une force de vivre, les quatre énergumènes s'enfonçaient dans une boue moins hideuse que celle souillant leurs bottes. Une boue inqualifiable comme l'obscurité impalpable…

Hakkai inspira, cligna des yeux. La neige fondait sur eux comme pour combler des pleurs invisibles…

« Oui ! »

Les trois hommes avisèrent l'air soudainement enjouée de Natsue en train d'applaudir entre ses doigts d'excitation.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait danser une bordel de polka ? demanda Gojyo. »

Hakkai remarqua les pupilles de Goku pétiller à son tour comme deux pièces d'ambre jouant avec la lumière. Bien sûr que ces endroits de vase n'étaient pas le meilleur lieu pour qu'une joie enfantine se manifeste, bien sûr que le colonel n'était pas le type de spécimen à songer à ce qui pouvait être agréable dans cet enfer de terre cendrée. Pourtant, ce tout petit mot suffit à l'éclaircir. Ce tout petit mot, qui faisait bondir quiconque même l'étranger , à l'aide d'une note guillerette . Hakkai, bien que linguiste confirmé, devina que « Noël » sans traduction ne pouvait être qu'un synonyme de « joie revenue ».


	33. Chapter 33

Le 21 décembre. Un ballet agaçant de flocons qui craquent sous la semelle. Il n'aime pas ça. Il y a trop de quiétude, trop de silence. Ces foutus français n'ont pas pointé leur nez hors de leur tranchée. En reconsidérant la situation, il est vrai que si il avait été dans la peau de ces soldats « bleuets », tremblant pour leur peau, Sandruck n'aurait, certes, pas eu l'idée, non, l'inconscience de hausser le nez à la surface. Pourtant, le lieutenant aurait bien souhaité une offensive de leur part. Cela aurait dégivré ses articulations : il y a trop longtemps que son pistolet patiente sous l'aile de son uniforme. Aucune marche ouatée par la neige, aucun clignement de métal à l'horizon. Le néant… Et cette saleté de gel qui forme des stalactites minuscules le long de son chapeau, qui hérissent les échelles et fleurissent sur les cadavres. Il en a justement un qui le dévisage d'un œil sans iris, absent. Sandruck considère la dépouille pourrissante à ses pieds. Personne ne s'est pris la peine de le ramasser. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe vide et souillée par les intempéries. Sandruck se sent mal. Une envie incommensurable de cracher ses tripes. Il s'éloigne du cadavre. Le jeune homme n'a jamais eu un aplomb rayonnant. Surtout en hiver. Il s'adosse à la paroi du tunnel, reprend son souffle. Il y a toujours le néant… Le néant qui fait que ses sens ne lui répondent plus. Ses tempes se dilatent affreusement. Sandruck croit voir des os sortir de terre, des membres orphelins éparpillés sur le chemin comme quelques miettes. Il voudrait bien qu'on balaye toute cette saloperie. Mais ce serait la même chose le lendemain, et encore le surlendemain… Tout s'entasserait à nouveau, toute cette charogne, tout l'être humain réduit à une bouillie de chair. Sandruck se redresse, s'essuie la bouche en avalant avec difficulté. Ca va mieux. Il a un goût affreux sur la langue… Indéfinissable. Rien d'autre, c'est le principal. Sandruck entend quelque chose. Ce sont des pas timides, avec des tintements, des bruissements de branchages. Il n'est que cinq heures et le ciel n'est qu'un long drap cendré. Il a envie de savoir ce qu'on trafique au loin. Il charge son arme, veille à ce qu'aucun soldat ne le remarque… Sandruck monte, se hisse avec précaution. Dans le lointain, il peut entrevoir des multitudes de lucioles. Non, des milliers de bougies, de boules dorées. Suspendues à des petits sapins à la tête touffue. Il aperçoit un jeune homme en uniforme azur planter un de ces arbres. Il le fiche dans la terre blanche et rassemble la neige autour du tronc. Sandruck la reconnaît. Même face à cette muraille de sapins illuminés, il est capable de se rappeler le visage de la poupée de porcelaine qu'il a failli éclater d'une pression sur la détente…


	34. Chapter 34

Gojyo éprouvait un sentiment ambigu pour la neige. Tantôt il s'extasiait devant ce duvet blanc qui lui rappelait les steppes glacées de son pays, tantôt le malaise l'envahissait à cause de l'horrible tache écarlate que sa tête donnait sur cette parfaite étendue qui ne tolérait aucune souillure. Bordel. Il n'aimait pas se torturer les méninges. Il fallait planter ces foutus sapins qui s'agitaient de tous leurs épines pourvues de grelots. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fêté Noël dans son trou de St Péters' ? Est-ce que sa mère l'avait déjà invité à s'installer près de la chaudière pour goûter une orange des îles ? Il n'y avait que son frangin. Là, sur un tabouret. Gojyo s'en souvient encore.

Un petit cheval de bois grinçait près de lui. Son frère venait de l'avoir sculpté avec un canif émoussé. Le petit Gortok l'avait chevauché avec fierté, bravant des peuples de Mongols, de Chinois imaginaires, foudroyant dans le vide des régiments entiers.

Gojyo eut un demi sourire, en se remémorant sa petite mine déconfite lorsque sa mère alimentait avec hargne la gueule de la chaudière avec les débris de son premier et dernier jouet.

« Soldat Gojyo, votre dernier sapin semble avoir entamé un baril de vodka, remarqua soudainement le colonel Hakkai.

- Il est très bien mon sapin penché. De toute manière, je suis un artiste incompris, rétorqua le lieutenant roux après avoir réprimé le frisson provoqué par l'apparition « brusque » de son supérieur.

- On dirait que vous êtes en froid avec la fête qui se prépare.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est cette foutue cérémonie qui ne peut pas me blairer. »

Contrairement à d'habitude, les flocons ne ressemblaient à des clochettes rieuses. Depuis un bout de temps, il était maussade avec tout. Rejetait la faute sur tout. Lâchait son humour noir comme un crachat de pétrole dans une eau immaculée destinée à panser ses plaies. Le colonel Hakkai ressemblait à cette eau. Quelquefois.

« Je vois, dit ce dernier. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients si je vous laisse ceci. »

Gojyo reçut dans ces mains vêtues de mitaines un rectangle de fer à la carapace de bois. Un harmonica, aux dents éclatantes.

« Je l'ai ramassé un jour, mais je n'en ai jamais fait usage, n'ayant pas une bonne oreille musicale. Je pensais que cela vous ferait passer l'envie du tabac. »

Le colonel s'éloigna en remettant sa toque sur la tête. Gojyo examina avec précaution l'instrument. Son nouveau jouet. Il le porta à ses lèvres. C'était troublant. Plus qu'un baiser de femme. Le lieutenant murmura un couplet et des notes s'envolèrent dans l'air gelé. Gojyo crut entendre les clochettes des flocons répondre à sa musique…


	35. Chapter 35

Nathalie se tâtait les joues. Comme pour s'assurer que le sang ne s'y était pas trop accumulé. Pourtant ses pommettes étaient si froides. Goku à ses côtés entassait quelques charbons pensivement.

« Goku, finit-elle par dire en veillant à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur la paroi de la tranchée. Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire après… »

Le garçon avait levé les yeux. Sa bouche se tordit, son menton se plissa.

« Je ne comprends pas, Natha… Natsue.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi après tout ça.

- Après quoi, Natsue ? »

Nathalie se revigora tant qu'elle put.

« **Après**. Puisque tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu pourras venir à Lille. Ma mère sera heureuse de te loger. On ira à la plage ensemble en grignotant des galettes salées. Et comme ça, on aura de quoi … »

Goku sourit tristement. Peut-être qu'il la considérait avec compassion, pensant qu'elle était plus naïve que lui, avec des utopies insaisissables, où ils « auront de quoi oublier, ne plus revenir dans ces lieux »…

« On s'en sortira, dit-elle avec conviction en soutenant son regard doré. »

24 Décembre. Rien ne pourrait suggérer le moindre petit trouble, la moindre obscurité du à un manque d'assurance qui puisse éteindre les flambeaux des sapins scintillants.

Le colonel Hakkai surgit devant eux. Il coiffa la jeune fille de sa toque de fourrure de daim tandis qu'il tendait une boule de riz à Goku en forme de tête de singe. Le garçon en la mordant y découvrit une prune salée. Nathalie crut voir ses yeux s'humidifier de délice alors qu'elle montrait sa satisfaction au colonel en rabattant les douces languettes sur ses oreilles. Elle alluma le tas de bois entassé et fourra sous les braises quelques châtaignes qu'elle avait ramassée alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital.

« Puisque les rations alimentaires n'ont pas assez réjoui nos estomacs, je vais te faire goûter une petite spécialité, fit-elle en mettant avec précaution une châtaigne dépecée de son écorce par la chaleur et à la chair dorée dans la main de l'officier.

- Oi ! Ne vous empiffrez avant mon arrivée ! »

C'était la voix rauque du lieutenant roux qui faisait papillonner ses doigts près des flammes pour les réchauffer.

«Il ne s'agit pas d'un banquet, Monsieur le Russe, déclara le colonel en éclatant de rire. Et puis, si vous flâniez moins dans les galeries…

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas donné cette ferraille, je vous aurai bien dépassé en vous marchant dessus, colonel Hakkai-sama, rétorqua Gojyo en faisant tinter un harmonica.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? demanda soupçonneux le garçon.

- Bien entendu, imbécile de primate ! Et je…

- Avant de vous plonger dans un bras-le-corps, interrompit la jeune fille, aucun de vous d'eux n'a envie de châtaignes, je présume?

- Cette merveille a un nom ? s'exclama Hakkai, surpris. Je pensais avoir atteint les portes du Rakuen(1)… »

Gojyo et Goku se précipitèrent sur les friandises, en les faisant tressauter dans leurs mains pour les refroidir avec moult cris de douleur. Le spectacle amusa Nathalie. Le fossé qui se creusait en elle alors était comblé. Comblé par du duvet blanc ? Une eau vive ? Elle les contemplait, pensant qu'elle aurait pu s'effacer pour les laisser agir. Comme dans une comédie, une jolie scène de trois compagnons en train de festoyer. Une belle et étrange histoire. A laquelle il ne manquait qu'un chaînon. Le chaînon qui rayonnait et indicible. Rayonnait de l'autre côté de la tranchée discrètement. Dieu du jour est-il encore en vie ? Que fait-il ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Nathalie ne pouvait pas l'appeler, ni même le nommer véritablement. Et pourquoi, en cette nuit d'hiver, ressentait-elle le besoin de le savoir… Juste là. Concret, abandonnant le statut de mirage.

La jeune fille s'accroupit.

Le colonel resta figé par la voix suave qui suivait l'ascension des flammes.

Le garçon brun reconnut cet air. Si commun dans la bouche des chorales.

Le lieutenant roux regarda cette bouche de femme s'arrondir harmonieusement.

_Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël mon beau rêve blanc_

Le garçon entonna le chant de la jeune fille. Leurs voix ressemblaient à deux filets de soie que l'on aurait noué et fait virevolter sous la neige.

___Oh ! quand j'entends sonner au ciel  
L'heure où le bon vieillard descend  
Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs_

_Sous les yeux émeraude médusés du colonel, Gojyo appuya ses lèvres contre les dents de l'harmonica. Et l'instrument navigua sur sa bouche, sur des vagues de notes, suivant les couplets mélodieux. Si entraînant._

___La nuit est pleine de chants joyeux  
Le bois craque dans le feu  
La table est déjà garnie  
Tout est prêt pour mes amis  
Et j'attends l'heure où ils vont venir  
En écoutant tous mes souvenirs_

Les flocons, le feu faisaient silence. Le vent s'était apaisé. Et le quatuor fredonnait sans même prêter attention aux étoiles les dardant de leurs scintillements.

___Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël mon beau rêve blanc_

___Oh ! quand j'entends sonner au ciel  
L'heure où le bon vieillard descend  
Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs  
Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs_

Ce chant timide, émanant d'un coin reculé de la galerie, Nathalie était persuadée que quelqu'un niché dans ses ténèbres pourrait l'entendre, par pure volonté. De timides applaudissements vrillaient dans l'air. Emplis d'une telle émotion qu'ils parvenaient à atteindre leurs quatre paires d'oreilles. Ces mains allemandes qui clapaient de l'autre côté du blanc No Man's Land…Ces deux petites mains...

**(1)Rakuen : « paradis » en japonais**

**( les paroles en italique sont issues d'une chanson « Noel blanc » que vous pourrez écoutez à l'adresse suivante : http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/128950/noelblanc/Tino20Rossi20-20Noel20Blanc)**


	36. Chapter 36

L'aube si effrayante. Aube si troublante qu'elle parvenait à lui couper le souffle, le poignardant au visage d'une dague étincelante. Sandruck fixait les souches brunes des arbres calcinés, aux racines sortant déjà de terre, ces arbres affaissés par le souffle des explosions intempestives des derniers mois. Et la neige se mêlait à la boue, gardait l'odeur de la poudre et de la sciure… Foutaises que la blancheur, les paillettes d'argent qui peuvent planer dans les rêves de ses hommes, même de lui-même : le champ de bataille, les tranchées où macéraient les os et les rats crevant de froid n'offraient rien aux rayons du jour… Rien.

« Lieutenant Zocker… »

Sandruck se tourna vers la jeune recrue qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Lieutenant Zocker, nous avons froid et faim. Nous disputons nos morceaux de pain avec les rats. Je …

- Bienvenue à la guerre, rétorqua sèchement l'officier. A quoi tu t'attendais, hein ? Que les balles, les grenades, les obus nous évitent sous prétexte que nous défendons le Kaiser? Regarde autour de toi, jette un œil sur ce merdier. »

Le soldat hésita longtemps, bégaya de manière incompréhensible, puis s'exécuta, montant avec précaution sur l'échelle. Le pauvre gars tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

« C'est beau. »

Sandruck chancela un instant de surprise.

« Ne me fais partager pas tes divagations et descends immédiatement.

- Je vous assure, lieutenant, vérifiez par vous –même. Il y a des milliards de sapins de l'autre côté, ca sent le vin chaud, les marrons, l'oie grillée… »

L'officier soupira de mépris : foutaises de visions… Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux d'améthystes. Comme dans ses nuits où il errait dans ses souvenirs souillés, il pouvait discerner les sapins ruisselant d'or au petit matin… Et les odeurs sucrées, de cuisson sous la braise, d'huile, d'alcool chaleureux envahissaient ses narines. Sandruck humecta ses lèvres : bien que détenant un appétit de moineau, les délices de l'ennemi l'appâtaient inexorablement… Son estomac ne demeurait pas le seul maître de son envoûtement… Ses oreilles partaient aussi à la recherche de chants paisibles. Chants semblables à celui auquel il avait applaudi hier soir, emporté par un étrange sentiment : la nostalgie qui revêtait sa mémoire avec les plaisirs de l'enfance désormais palpables. Pourquoi ce désir de franchir la barrière de terreur, ce terrain de cendres où s'étaient échangé les pires tueries ?

« Apportez…

- Oui, lieutenant ? demanda le soldat à ses côtés, partagé entre l'appréhension et la joie.

- Apportez un drapeau blanc. »

Le soldat s'immobilisa de stupeur.

« Lieutenant ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, dis à tes camarades de ramener un drapeau blanc. Une trêve s'impose…

- Mer…Merci lieu…

- EXECUTION. »

Tandis que la recrue galopait en pataugeant dans les flaques de la tranchée, Sandruck ferma les yeux. S'imprégner, désormais seul, des sensations qu'il croyait avoir enterré avec conviction…


	37. Chapter 37

Le blanc. Les ailes d'un drap blanc au loin… Des masses brinquebalantes qui s'avancent gravement et craintivement vers leur direction… Des hommes comme lui…

« Bordel de merde. »

Gojyo lâcha son premier juron de la matinée. Encore ahuri devant le spectacle, celui-ci secoua énergiquement le colonel Hakkai, en train de somnoler.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur le russe ?

- Les boches nous rendent visite.

- Dans ce cas, préparons-nous à l'assaut.

- Je veux dire, un autre type de « visite », Hakkai-sama. »

Gojyo admira le sourire d'incompréhension de son supérieur puis jeta un nouvel œil sur cette armée se risquait à cheminer sur le No man's land. De leur côté, les soldats français se terraient davantage, serrant leurs fusils contre leurs épaules.

Le soldat roux s'extirpa à la surprise générale, gravissant l'échelle agilement. Il tapota ses bottes embourbées, une fois arrivé à la surface. A la faveur des balles allemandes, à la faveur de tout. Gojyo s'avança vers le bataillon ennemi. Des hommes de Prussie, qui atteignaient à peine son menton, ne bougèrent pas à son avancée, ne dégainèrent aucune baïonnette. Le soldat aux cheveux écarlates, une fois devant eux, jaugea avec amusement toute cette foule de casques en pointe. Une foule qui demeure pourtant de pauvres gars, dont les valeurs qu'on avait dû leur inculquer s'étaient définitivement effacées. Gojyo fouilla dans ses poches puis en tira quelques marrons de la nuit dernière. Il en tendit à ces pauvres oiseaux en uniforme. Quelques recrues boches lui serrèrent d'abord la main timidement avant de goûter la friandise. Gojyo connut enfin le sens de ce mot compliqué : « volupté ». Volupté au-delà du plaisir, c'est une sensation que l'on découvre après avoir été longtemps privé de quelque chose, même d'un simple aliment. Le soldat roux était désormais entouré de poignées amicales : ravi, il partagea aussi une tablette de chocolat noir, ce qui suscita au sein du groupe allemand, une émotion incontrôlable. Gojyo perçut autre chose… Une odeur de tabac… Ah ! Probablement allait-il découvrir la volupté de pouvoir savourer une bonne clope !

« Hem… avisa-t-il, l'un d'entre vous aurait-il une cigarette ? »

Silence gênant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave derrière lui le fit frémir…

« Moi. »

Gojyo venait de gagner son pari : il y avait bel et bien des éphèbes germano-prussiens dans ce coin perdu. Un homme un peu plus taillé que les autres, le fixait avec une sorte de dédain. Blond, au teint plus glacial que toutes les neiges des steppes, l'individu semblait être le chef de la troupe.

« Ah… »

L'officier allemand eut un rictus de dégoût face à la réaction du russe hébété devant tant de… Féminité. Toutefois, il sorti un paquet de cigarettes puis un briquet métallique orné d'un aigle aux ailes recourbées. Gojyo s'empara avec délicatesse d'un bâton de tabac et apprécia que l'allemand l'allume. Enfin… Volupté ! Quoique…

« C'est pas à votre goût, je présume ? articula l'officier allemand.

- Oui, répondit Gojyo en ricanant, de la véritable herbe pour clébards. Tout de même, « Danke schon »(1), petit… »

Le soldat roux remarqua une veine d'irritation se dessiner sur la tempe de l'officier :

« J'ai vingt-trois ans.

- Ah ? déglutit Gojyo en aspirant avec peine une bouffée de sa clope. Hem...Gortok. Djiorawski Gortok. On me surnomme Gojyo dans ce trou.

- Sandruck Zocker.

- Ca sonne très tranchant comme petit nom, tenta de plaisanter le soldat aux cheveux écarlates. »

Autour de lui, les jeunes allemands s'amusaient de la scène, se donnant des coups de coude. Ca ne devait pas être tous les jours que leur « chétif » supérieur faisait la conversation à l'amiable, offrant même ses propres cigarettes. Pendant un instant, Gojyo ne sut pas si la lumière solaire s'était amplifiée considérablement lorsque ce Sandruck avait surgi devant ses yeux… Cet homme qui paraissait tant de marbre aux biens de ce monde…

(1) Merci en allemand.


	38. Chapter 38

Bientôt, en cette fin de décembre 1917, les soldats des deux camps se rassemblèrent, pour la première fois, de manière pacifique… C'est ce que constatait Hakkai, après avoir observé les élans bestiaux durant les combats de chaque homme, poussé à la famine, à la rage d'exterminer son prochain de l'autre côté des barbelés… A présent, le colonel foulait le sol gelé suivi de Natsue et de Goku, qui jouissaient de cette réunion si anodine sur un champ de bataille… En effet, les allemands venaient d'annoncer une trêve dans la lutte, probablement à l'occasion de la fête sainte du 25 Décembre. Déjà, on s'échangeait multiples gourdes de vin, de rhum, des tabatières, des morceaux de sucre et mêmes du pain bis garni au foie de volaille… A la place des râles d'agonie, les rires retentissaient, perçant le ciel…

« Hakkai-sama, demanda un de ses hommes, ne devrions-nous pas…

- Il est vrai que prudence est mère de sûreté, rétorqua le colonel. Pourtant, devant tant de convivialité…

- Ils restent des humains comme vous et moi, finit Natsue, satisfaite.

- Oui, ajouta Goku qui réajustait son chapeau, avant de stopper son avancée. »

La jeune fille fit de même. L'officier japonais s'étonna de leurs figures stupéfaites.

« Oi, colonel ! Y a un type que je veux vous présenter… »

Hakkai remarqua Gojyo en compagnie d'un officier allemand. Les deux énergumènes mordillaient un bâton de tabac. Leurs fumées s'élevaient imperturbablement. Le colonel nota le clin d'œil complice que lui adressa le soldat roux. Oh. Des éphèbes dans un tel endroit…

« Il s'appelle Sandruck Zocker. On peut l'appeler « Sucrette »…, déclara Gojyo.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me surnommer, sale cafard, répliqua le jeune allemand d'une voix agacé.

- Vous devez être redoutable pour votre ton amer, lieutenant Zocker, dit Hakkai avec un sourire.

- Et vous, redoutable pour votre mine « bon enfant », colonel, répliqua l'officier allemand. »

Hakkai sentit des tremblements d'émotion derrière lui. Natsue et Goku s'appliquaient à fixer le sol, avec une rougeur de honte.

« Hé bien, soldats, s'exclama en riant le colonel, vous ne vous êtes pas présentés à ce bon mo…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit le lieutenant Zocker qui essayait de cacher un certain trouble, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de l'une… »

L'officier allemand ne finit pas sa phrase. Et le colonel remarqua le malaise de la jeune fille en uniforme s'accroître.

« Oh. Monsieur « Dieu du jour », _deska_ ? »chuchota-t-il avec malice.


	39. Chapter 39

Et l'or fond sur ses épis de blé. L'or fond sur ses pierres froides. L'or fond sur cette personne. Sandruck. Nathalie sait maintenant son nom. Sandruck qui ressemble à un susurrement à l'oreille. Il la regarde avec une once de tristesse. Il semble marmonner :

« _Bon dieu de merde, que fais-tu encore ici ? Gamine…_ »

Il cache sa déception et une fossette se dessine sur ses joues… Comme si… Finalement… Il était rassuré…Nathalie est rassurée elle aussi. Elle peut approcher un dieu sans le pressentiment de se faire brûler. Dieu du jour. Sandruck. Malgré tout, elle n'ose pas articuler un seul mot, tant l'assurance lui manque. Comment peut-elle être familière avec ce sauveur ? Comment pourrait-elle ? Voilà que Gobrien se dirige vers l'officier allemand et le contemple un instant. Puis il tend ses doigts avec un rire gêné :

« Mon nom est Goku. »

Dieu du jour jauge le garçon en uniforme. Nathalie peut encore percevoir les scintillements nocturnes qui illuminent les paupières de l'officier durant un court instant.

« Sandruck Zocker…

- _« Aqueduc cocker »_ ?appréhenda Goku.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con de primate, se moqua Gojyo. Incapable d'aligner trois syllabes…

- C'est pas de ma faute si je sais pas rouler ma langue à la russe, répliqua le garçon furieux. »

Nathalie pouffa, laissant ainsi échapper sa nervosité.

« Nous sommes issus de plusieurs pays, expliqua le colonel à l'officier allemand. Gojyo vient de Saint-Pétersbourg, Goku et Natsue sont français…

- Japonais quant à vous, colonel.

_- Ai, ai _(1). Lieutenant Zocker. »

Nathalie préférait rester silencieuse. De toute manière, il connaissait sa voix…

« Puisque nous avons fait les présentations, pourquoi ne pas vous _baptiser_, lieutenant ? avisa le colonel avec un accent naïf. »

La jeune fille sourit au grommellement semi approbateur de Sandruck. Pendant que Gojyo et Goku s'ébouriffaient réciproquement avec hargne, un nom fusa des lèvres du colonel.

« _Sanzo_. Oui, Sanzo. »

Nathalie malaxa les deux sons dans sa bouche. Sanzo. Sandruck. Sanzo. Sandruck. Il restait toujours ce doux susurrement… Le lieutenant allemand répondit après avoir écrasé son mégot :

« C'est mieux que _« cocker »_ donné par le petit singe que vous traînez.

- Je ne suis pas un singe ! s'exclama Goku.

- Oui, c'est vrai, rectifia l'officier allemand. Tu es un con de singe…"

Nathalie put rire à gorge déployée. Aussitôt, elle se sentit entraînée par Gojyo et Goku. Elle se retrouvait postée entre Hakkai et le soldat roux. Sanzo se retrouvait derrière elle. Son souffle lui frôlait la nuque. Elle frissonna sous cette caresse de vapeur. La jeune fille réalisa qu'un soldat allemand prenait une photographie de leur groupe. Le groupe de quatre hommes dans lequel elle s'insérait. Quatre hommes d'origines diverses, de couleurs diverses, d'émotions diverses… Elle se retrouvait au confluent de toute cette variété masculine et avant la détonation de l'appareil photographique, Nathalie respira de bonheur. Bonheur d'être inscrite dans cet ensemble qui malgré ses fossés ne formait qu'unité, que cohésion, que beauté… Dire que cette sensation restera imprimée sur un petit rectangle couleur sépia…

(1): "oui" en japonais.


	40. Chapter 40

Goku tentait d'enfoncer la pioche dans le sol givré. Ses paumes brûlaient lorsqu'il devait lever à plusieurs reprises le manche de son outil avant de le jeter à nouveau sur la surface. Les travaux d'extension des tranchées reprenaient, avec la faim au ventre et la fatigue dans cette danse de corps en plein effort. De chaque côté, les pelles martelaient la terre et leur concert était beaucoup plus apprécié que la salve des mitrailleuses. On ne songeait pas à se tuer… Pour le moment. Souvent, Goku regardait vers les lignes ennemies et un jeune allemand lui répondait d'un signe de la main. Le garçon retrouvait alors le sourire, sans savoir pourquoi. Natsue travaillait près de lui avec moins de cœur à l'ouvrage. Ses bras peinaient à manipuler la pioche. Pourtant, elle ne voulait surtout pas cesser, comme pour se distraire de doutes ou d'anxiété. Il est vrai qu'après la réunion de chacun des deux camps à la fin de ce mois de Décembre, après les jeux de balle, les partages de vivre, "Sanzo" avait demandé à ses troupes de revenir dans leur retranchement. Probablement par peur. Peur ? Crainte? Ces mots sonnaient si mal en cette fin de fêtes.Goku se souvient que le lieutenant allemand l'avait pris à part. Le garçon pensait qu'il allait lui donner le reste de son orange qu'il lui avait demandé maintes fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Toi qui es collé aux pattes de cette…

- Tu parles de Natsue, Sanzo ?

- Ne m'appelle pas aussi familièrement… Tu es un gars assez vif bien qu'étant un estomac ambulant, je te demanderais… De garder un œil sur elle.

- La protéger ?

- Non, avait répliqué irrité le lieutenant, juste t'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas de conneries. Et aussi…

- Oui…

- Arrange-toi dans les prochains affrontements à me rencontrer avec tes compagnons, de cette manière je ferais semblant de vous…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sanzo ? Il n'y aura pas de prochains…

- Et merde. Oublie ça, con de singe. »

Goku se rappelle la petite claque d'énervement que l'officier lui avait assené sur la tête, faute d'avoir un outil approprié : un morceau de papier, par exemple. Sanzo n'était plus réapparu depuis. Le soleil, la lumière, le jour avaient déteint. Natsue devait aussi ressentir ce vide. Et l'image ancrée à leur esprit était le dos de cet homme qui masquait maintenant le ciel couleur plomb.


	41. Chapter 41

Le colonel Hakkai inspectait les travaux avec désintérêt. S'écorcher l'échine à fracasser des cailloux, à éventrer le sol pour s'enterrer davantage… A quoi bon construire des cercueils pour soldats si ces troupes creusaient déjà ces tranchées en guise de sépulture? Plus loin, il vit le lieutenant roux en train d'épouiller quelques recrues dont Goku qui geignait, importuné qu'on fouille ses capillaires en quête de parasites. Alors que les rats mordillaient les orteils du soldat, les poux assoiffés s'accrochaient à son crâne. Voilà ce qui indignait le colonel. Il aurait souhaité partager cette frustration avec l'officier allemand, rencontré une semaine plus tôt. Sanzo avait, parait-il, reçu l'ordre de se rendre à Berlin pour un dîner militaire. Hakkai sourit en songeant qu'à Kyoto, seule sa chère Kanan concoctait en son absence du riz au vinaigre et tranchait habilement des filets de thon cru, seule son épouse allumait les bâtons d'encens en priant assidûment son retour, seule sa sœur aînée espérait que le cerisier fleurirait encore lorsque son Gono poserait le pied sur le seuil de leur demeure… Un de ses hommes avait réussi à se procurer un journal français : malheureusement, désemparé face aux « idéogrammes » occidentaux, ce dernier avait prié Hakkai de traduire les différentes nouvelles de l'arrière et à l'étranger. Le colonel lut les premiers gros titres : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à un tel loisir. Ses yeux d'émeraude se figèrent tout à coup sur quelques lignes à l'encre rouge et en caractères gras : «La révolution bolchevique fait rage en Russie : les Soviets sont au pouvoir et le tsar écarté. Le rouge colore les drapeaux. Saint Pétersbourg est troublée. La Russie renonce à la guerre, laissant la Triple Entente à son destin. Depuis février 1917, toute trace de l'empire se trouve sauvagement effacée. »

Le colonel plie soigneusement l'article et le loge dans sa doublure d'uniforme. Gojyo rit. Ses yeux plissés ressemblent à sa double cicatrice qui s'arrondit sur sa joue.

« Colonel Hakkai-sama, crie-t-il en mimant la vocifération. Vous tirez une de ces dépouilles. »

Hakkai ne répond pas, ne fait que tordre ses lèvres. Ses paroles trembleraient si il parvenait à articuler.

« Monsieur le Russe, pense-t-il, vous n'appartenez plus à aucune patrie… Gojyo, tu n'as plus de repères quelconques…Petit coq russe en perdition... Sauterelle fort dépourvue... »


	42. Chapter 42

« Lieutenant Zocker. »

Sandruck leva la tête. Il se trouvait devant la grille d'une maison illuminée, un aigle d'or le dardant sur le fronton. Il ôta son chapeau. Faire une journée de trajet vers la capitale pour ce foutu « offertoire » en compagnie de chefs grassouillets. Il gravit les escaliers de marbre. Une fois l'immense porte de bois franchie, on le dépareilla de sa veste rapiécée. Le salon ressemblait plus à une salle de bal. Les lustres l'aveuglaient de leurs losanges de cristaux. Le plafond était peinturluré d'angelots, de dieux mythologiques colossaux et de rapaces tournoyant. Tournoyant au-dessus de lui, au milieu d'une assemblée de dépouilles bourgeoises, de noblesse, de généraux portant comme des clochettes leurs insignes.

« Lieutenant Zocker. »

Sandruck reconnut la marche pompeuse du sergent Johan Storff. Il avait grossi sa panse, celui-là.

« Bonté divine, s'exclama le sergent, en agitant un verre à pied, vous ressemblez à un anchois dans votre uniforme ! Venez donc vous rassasier.

- Mon séjour à la frontière franco-allemande m'a assez habitué au « jeûne », sergent, répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, aussi m'empiffrer risquerait de m'être fatal. »

Le sergent fronça un de ses larges sourcils mais n'en fit rien : de toute manière, Sandruck avait bien le droit de jouer sur le cynisme, c'était un de ses atouts.

« Le général Guymberg Maörl désirerait vous féliciter. Tâchez d'être galant avec sa vénérable épouse, Mme Gyumberg Koumenella. »

La semelle des bottes de Sandruck râpait affreusement sur les dalles de la salle. Souvent quelques hommes à queues de pie le fixaient en pinçant la bouche amoureusement. Les femmes, aux épaules osseuses, préféraient dissimuler leurs gloussements derrière leur écharpe de fourrure. Cette société ne devait plus se souvenir de la guerre : voir un soldat cheminer au milieu d'eux devait faire objet d'exotisme. Cet exotisme écoeurant symbolisé dans les sublimes restaurants par des barbelés en guise de guirlandes, de masques à gaz en guise de buste… Et tout ce petit monde d'aristocrates se complaisait dans cette mode morbide… Le général Guymberg avait l'apparence d'un bœuf : trapu, au mufle aussi épais qu'un groin, ses yeux porcins roulaient sur ses joues comme deux olives huilées. Sa compagne, Koumenella, exhibait une sublime robe de velours glauque semblable aux teintes des marécages, tenant entre ses ongles pourpres un pain toasté. Le rire de cette mégère sonnait cruellement dans les oreilles de Sandruck. Il se retrouvait piégé, face à un taureau vorace et sa chienne de femme… Derrière ce couple si pittoresque, se profilait un homme. Beaucoup plus présentable, certes, beaucoup plus terrifiant. Terrifiant par son regard de jais, au plumage d'un corbeau. Sandruck pouvait le classer dans une catégorie de sombres volatiles,. Ces corbeaux qui arrachent les yeux des charognes avec leurs becs aiguisés. Sandruck porta la main à ses paupières. Par instinct. Mais ce foutu type discrètement vêtu d'un costume bien coupé continuait à le considérer, follement amusé.

« Je crois qu'une autre personne souhaiterait vous rencontrer, lieutenant Zocker, déclara subitement le sergent Storff. Un certain professeur reconnu pour ses recherches depuis peu, un certain Docteur Nickol Jienirsk… »


	43. Chapter 43

Natsue retourne le morceau de papier. Une fois, dix fois. Elle essaie de déchiffrer les inscriptions brouillées par la boue. C'est le colonel Hakkai qui dans sa précipitation, a laissé une des pages d'un journal de l' « arrière ». Aussitôt, son regard reste fixé à quelques images éloquentes de combattants, de poilus français, gentils barbus qui se moquent des boches… Si seulement ces images reflétaient la réalité… Peut-être qu'elles la feraient rire… Papa, qu'en dirais-tu ? Aurais-tu une si belle bonhomie alors que Maman travaille aux champs sans aucune autre paire de bras secourable ? Aurais-tu une si belle arrogance en sachant que les allemands ont emmené femmes et enfants de la ville de Lille ? Oui, Natsue parcourt les quelques paragraphes parcourue d'un ricanement nerveux : ce n'est possible, oh non ,ça ne se peut pas. Ces journaux mensongers qui lancent des Victoire ! à tout va ne peuvent pas exposer le fait que… Les boches aient débarqué à Lille, qu'ils ont emmené depuis peu, tous les habitants de la ville pour une destination inconnue. Maman, toi qui y vivais simplement, oui tout simplement, c'est toi que j'appelle. OU ES-TU ? JE TAMBOURINE LA TERRE QUI GICLE SUR MON MENTON. JE PLONGE MON VISAGE DANS MES MAINS EN PRESSANT MES ONGLES SUR LA PEAU. DE SORTE QUE LES LARMES DE SANG SE MELENT AU SEL DES PLEURS. JE M'ELOIGNE DES TROUPES. JE TROUVE UNE CREVASSE DANS LAQUELLE JE PEUX HURLER A MON AISE. LA OU MES GEMISSEMENTS SONT ETOUFFES PAR LA VASE. JE NOIE LE PAPIER DANS UNE FLAQUE D'ACIDE. MES DOIGTS BROIENT CE MONCEAU D'HORREURS. JE VOMIS. MA PLAIE A LA HANCHE RUISSELLE ATROCEMENT. JE SUFFOQUE. OU SONT TOUS MES ESPOIRS ? OU SONT… OU SONT… OU ETES-VOUS TOUS PARTIS, PARCELLES DE MON ENFANCE ?


	44. Chapter 44

Gojyo cherchait Natsue. La jeune fille s'était éloignée, de même que le colonel soudain taciturne. Goku avait entrepris une sieste contre la paroi de la tranchée, après avoir enfourné un petit pain. Le lieutenant roux soupire. Magnifique. Personne ne lui cause, l'éphèbe s'est carapaté « à la berlinoise » et par-dessus le marché, plus la moindre trace de bâton de tabac à siroter avidement. Sa botte frôle un papier brun : c'est une petite affiche montrant le visage rayonnant d'une dame du monde savourant une tasse de café. Non, la tasse est marquée de somptueuses calligraphies : Coca cola. La jeune femme de l'affiche a les lèvres humides sur le papier journal, la boisson qu'elle arbore a une teinte chocolatée… Gojyo devient rêveur. Il aimerait bien se retrouver dans un bon sofa, avec une peau d'ours sous ses pieds et une jolie serveuse lui verserait sous la langue ce nectar. Qu'elle soit pétillante, acide, ou amère, Gojyo n'en a cure… Rien que le plaisir de découvrir un produit hors des limites de l'Europe le fait saliver. Davantage que la sublime blonde en gants blancs sur l'affiche. Il a déjà goûté l'alcool de riz parfumé de « la petite île dans le dos du globe »… Le lieutenant aux cheveux écarlates s'assoupit, rangeant dans sa poche, sa petite trouvaille… Il s'endort, se demandant ce que pouvait foutre au verso de cette merveille gustative, des slogans pourpres en russe baragouinant de sanglantes vengeances…


	45. Chapter 45

« Racontez-moi donc comment vous avez achevé ce gueux de français… »

Sandruck frémit, assis sur son siège. Les convives sont attablés, se servent, mordent leurs ailes de faisan, leurs flancs de chevreuil à pleines dents. Ces dents qui mastiquent en rythme, formant une cacophonie infernale. La mégère aux longs ongles lui a adressé la parole, langoureusement. A ses côtés, le général Gyumberg mâche la peau dorée d'une cuisse de chapon. Le professeur sinistre ne cesse de le dévorer des yeux.

« Je ne voudrais pas troubler ce repas avec mes propos, réplique-t-il.

- Il a raison, chère madame Gyumberg, ajoute Nickol Jiernisk. Vous risqueriez de vous dégoûter de ces mets par de telles anecdotes. »

Sandruck grince des dents : anecdotes ? Tiens. Anecdotes ? De petites historiettes qu'on vit et qu'on collecte pour épater une cour ? Un serveur s'approche de leur table.

« Désirez-vous de la sauce, monsieur ? »

Le général-bœuf incline de la tête. Le saucier s'exécute. Sandruck contemple alors cette traînée de fluide violet enrober la viande, inonder le fond de l'assiette si immaculée. Le bout de chair de volaille possède désormais un apparat sanguinolent ; il peut même imiter les bras arrachés, les troncs, les têtes décapités par les explosions que le lieutenant allemand percutait en rêve. Non pas en rêve, dans une réalité insurmontable, sous ce ciel gris, sur ce champ cendré…

« Désirez-vous de la sauce, monsieur ? »

Le saucier s'adresse à lui d'une voix monotone. La plupart des invités se régalent, leurs bouches rougies par le liquide recouvrant leurs victuailles.

« N… Non. Non merci. »

Koumenella le jauge avec surprise en faisant clapoter sa fourchette dans l'étang écarlate entourant sa viande. Sandruck aurait tout donné. Tout donné pour se lever, de quitter cette assemblée, d'échapper à cette orgie affreuse, où on se délecte d'une chair déchiquetée si semblable à celle dont se repaissent les charognards sur le No Man's Land. Tout donné pour hurler sa terreur. Sandruck se mord la langue. Il se ressaisit.


	46. Chapter 46

Il sait qu'elle a perdu quelque chose. Goku, dans la nuit, sait que Natsue a perdu quelque chose. Il regarde impuissant, cette tête qui oscille, ces yeux qui tentent de ravaler les larmes, ce petit nez qui renifle. Il n'ose pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il doit apprendre à mimer l'indifférence. Dans la nuit, Goku parvient à discerner la rougeur de ces joues, de ces pupilles embuées. Il lève le bras puis le rabaisse. Il veut lui tenir l'épaule mais ne le peut pas. Car à ce moment, Natsue se tourne en sa direction et grimace, pour le défaire de ses soupçons.

« Petit gars, enlèves-moi ce minois de chien battu. Tu vas me faire…

- Pleurer ? avise-t-il innocemment. »

Au-dessus des galeries, des sifflements, des bourdonnements : la voltige des obus reprend. Goku sent l'écho de la terre, qui rend tous les impacts des projectiles. Il a moins peur désormais. Mais Natsue frissonne.

« _Garde un œil sur elle, con de singe._ »

Cette parole lui revient en mémoire. Il s'empare du poignet de la jeune fille et tend l'oreille. Il ne faut pas qu'ils restent blottis au même endroit. Malgré toutes les illusions qu'il s'était créé, rien n'est fini. Tout cela n'est pas terminé.

« Natsue, il faut qu'on bouge. »

La jeune fille reste immobile, se bouche les oreilles, respire lentement. Le grondement s'amplifie. La terre lui transmet des messages d'alerte, des messages apeurés.

« NATSUE. »

Goku ne veut pas faillir. Il a une parole d'homme. Il a donné sa parole à Sanzo. Comme un homme.

« Tu veux rester ici ? Tu penses que tous tes trésors sont morts ? Tu penses que ces souvenirs avec Gojyo, Hakkai, moi et …Sanzo ne sont pas des trésors ? Tu penses qu'en restant là, tu vas trouver une meilleure voie ? Alors donne-moi la photographie. Et je te laisserai. »

Goku sait pertinemment qu'il la blesse. Il sait qu'elle garde précieusement l'image couleur sépia. La terre hurle sous ses pieds d'une manière stridente. La jeune fille se dresse.

« J'ai encore… Des trésors, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne me perdent pas… »

Goku ne comprend pas. Les vibrations de la terre bombardée sont intenses. Goku ne comprend que l'essentiel. Il saisit le bras de la jeune fille, l'entraîne dans des boyaux de galerie plus sûrs. Là où il est certain qu'on ne les atteindra pas, eux et leurs espoirs.

« Il faudrait que nous demandions à Hakkai... »

Le garçon parle dans le vide. Les oreilles de chacun sont fixées à d'autres mélodies, d'autres fanfares. Celle des batteries à la trompe noire.


	47. Chapter 47

Les violents échanges ont repris de plus belle. Hakkai espère que ses deux soldats « protégés » ont su éviter les obus dont la déflagration est de plus en plus destructrice. Les officiers français préparent une contre-offensive demain après-midi. Le colonel n'a pas été convié à ce plan stratégique : les « jaunes » se retrouvent écartés, c'est évident. Hakkai est davantage préoccupé par l'absence du lieutenant Gojyo. Celui-ci n'a pas refait surface depuis plusieurs heures.

« Colonel Hakkai ! »

Goku et Natsue viennent à sa rencontre, se frayant un passage parmi les soldats accoudés au tunnel. L'officier japonais sourit, soulagé. Il devrait montrer davantage de froideur, cacher son enthousiasme face à un tel univers macabre. Cependant, son armure n'est constituée que de cela. Se protéger à tout prix de l'abattement… Il félicite Goku d'avoir réussi à le rejoindre. Le garçon frotte son nez, embarrassé. La jeune fille l'ébouriffe en lançant un « Sacré petit gars. » Le colonel Hakkai remarque que les yeux de Natsue sont étrangement empourprés. Il désirerait trouver la source du chagrin qui balaie ce visage. Le colonel se retient pourtant. Le jeune homme brun la console bien assez. D'une certaine façon. Ces deux "bambins" se soutiennent sans mots, sans gestes ; le fait d'être côte à côte leur suffit. Et entre ces deux âmes se propagent une lumière enfantine, semblable à cette lueur de pureté qui émane de Kanan. Les coups de feu, la foudre des armes cesse. Des masses presque bossues se dirigent vers le camp de repos. On y promet un modeste pain de munition, de l'eau potable et quelques femmes de « bordel », d'après les rumeurs. Merveilleux. L'état français ne les a pas « totalement » délaissés. Le colonel compte mentalement ses troupes. Sur une centaine de ses hommes, seuls trente-deux se mêle à la foule des « survivants », des « défigurés » qui s'extirpe des galeries sinueuses… Seuls trente-deux retrouveront peut-être leur patrie, leurs parents, leurs maîtresses… Natsue agrippe le manche de son uniforme : elle semble lire ses pensées. Goku part devant eux, agile, demandant aux poilus français si ils ont aperçu un lieutenant aux cheveux rouges dans les parages. Ce garçon a bien grandi…


	48. Chapter 48

Les draps ont pris l'aspect cuivré de sa peau. C'est juste qu'il se sent fiévreux.

« Tu es brûlant, mon garçon. »

Une voix suave. Des ongles agrafant son dos. Des lèvres odorantes. Gojyo niche sa tête dans une poitrine généreuse. L'alcool aveugle seulement sa vue. Tout le reste n'est que saveurs tactiles, parfumées et musicales. Gortok, roi des bordels. Il est si fier. Il n'a pas perdu son art dans le lit de ces dames après tous ces mois dans un trou au porc grillé.

Il se rappelle du camp de repos où il était resté prostré, parcourant le revers de son affiche avec appréhension. Une révolution. Rouge comme sa chevelure. Rouge comme une émeute bestiale qui se déverse dans toutes les villes. Il n'y a plus de Nicolas II. Plus de motifs pour rester ici. Il ne sait plus à quoi échapper ? A la tranchée ou à cette vague de haine se propageant dans son pays. Gojyo est tiraillé. Son esprit est plus fragile qu'auparavant, les pétarades et les obus, terrifient la moindre cellule de son corps. Son corps qui tel un animal craintif se terre d'instinct… Gojyo a peur… Son plumage n'est que vantardise. En dessous de cette frimousse arrogante, il n'est qu'un puits de panique sans fond. C'est là qu'une jeune femme roucoule, à côté de lui. Le lieutenant roux reconnaît une splendide créature de ses lieux de prédilection. Il ne sait pas son nom, elle qui ne fait que lui caresser la nuque en couinant dans un français nonchalant :

« Dure guerre… Pauvre petit garçon… »

Il se laisse enchanter par cette main qui le berce, se laisse entraîner dans une chambre au toit vermoulu. Les secousses de leur lit parviennent à assourdir les grondements des avions espions. Gojyo se blottit contre ce corps de femme qui ne fait que lui remarquer qu'il a de la sueur sur son pauvre front.

« T'engloutir deux bouteilles de cognac, mon garçon, ce n'est pas très mature, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gojyo a envie de l'appeler « Maman ». Sale petite sauterelle tordue par l'ivresse et l'odeur charnelle. Merde. Ses temps palpitent douloureusement, les explosions du lointain s'amplifient. Et voilà qu'il se terre contre cette femme qui glousse de plaisir. Il a peur. Il ne veut plus se concentrer. Sale petite sauterelle peut-être orpheline, sans famille, sans foyer, sans aucune possession, sans rien. Sale petite sauterelle rouge qui grignote quelques pains moisis pendant l'hiver miséreux…


	49. Chapter 49

« Le professeur Jienirsk vient de découvrir un gaz redoutable. Il a un monstrueux succès dans les tranchées contre les Franzmann(1). Vous recevrez cette merveille d'ici peu. Pour cet été. »

Sandruck n'a pas touché à son plat. Son verre de champagne trône sur la nappe maculée de taches de sauce. Le général Gyumberg lui parle avec une lueur d'appétit dans ses pupilles bovines. Nickol Jienirsk poursuit en essuyant d'un doigt osseux le manche de son couteau :

« Ce sont des substances nocives du moment qu'elles entrent dans vos poumons. Asphyxie immédiate. La science est en plein essor ces derniers temps. Tenez, la chirurgie progresse fabuleusement… »

Sandruck imagine bien ce professeur corbeau en train de déchiqueter méticuleusement un membre de soldat ou amputer une main d'un autre dans le même temps. Bon dieu de nausée.

« Lieutenant Zocker, vous qui êtes maître d'une galerie dans le Nord, la situation est-elle agréable ? »

La mégère du général l'interroge en promenant ses ongles ses joues creuses. Sandruck grince des dents : agréable ? Agréablement…Sinistre.

« Voyons, très chère Madame Gyumberg, interrompt le professeur, nous savons d'ores et déjà que le Kaiser entrera dans Paris vers la fin de l'année…

- Tout à fait, approuve le général boeuf, l'empereur compte visiter la capitale française prochainement. Notre victoire est devenue inéluctable. Avec une telle artillerie de pointe et la Russie qui s'est retirée de la guerre. »

Sandruck n'écoute plus ces discours. Victoire ? Au prix de quoi ? Au prix de combien ?

« Intensifiez vos efforts, lieutenant. Je veux dire, capitaine Zocker. Vous ne pourrez pas perdre avec un tel sang-froid. »

Sang-froid ? Oui, froid comme un outil métallique, comme la peau d'un revolver.

« Vous pourriez saluer le général Gyumberg pour cette nomination, siffle exaspéré le sergent Storff dans son oreille. »

Sandruck s'esclaffe. Les convives le jaugent, ahuris devant ce rire sarcastique.

« Capitaine Zocker, cessez de vous payer notre tête, glapit le sergent dont les joues commencent à s'enflammer. »

Sandruck ne réussit pas à taire son ricanement.

« Capitaine Zocker, je vous préviens…

- Me prévenir, sergent ? demande-t-il, secoué de soubresauts. Me prévenir que si je ne rampe pas comme un dogue à vos bottes, vous m'expédiez ? M'expédier sur le champ de bataille ? Quelle délivrance !

- Capitaine Zocker, vous avez perdu la raison…

- Raison ? Je ne me souviens pas de m'être encombré d'une chose aussi inutile depuis que je charcute sans piper mot… Pour reconquérir des piteux mètres carré de territoire…

- Capitaine Zocker !

- Ce n'est pas mon nom, sergent Storff. »

Sandruck traverse la salle de bal avec ces angelots ridicules, cette foule en dentelles répugnante. Le général semble bouillonner derrière lui. Il saisit la poignée de la porte massive. Ses bottes claquent lourdement tandis que les insignes à sa poitrine sont arrachés un à un par ses doigts.

« Vous insultez toute cette assemblée ici présente par votre attitude, lieutenant Zocker! »

Les invectives du sergent et du général glissent sur son dos. Il agite la main vulgairement.

« Le lieutenant Sanzo vous salue bien. »

_(1) : Français en allemand._


	50. Chapter 50

Un jour, une salve de balles redoutable a percuté les lignes ennemies. Tous ont évité cette attaque, à nouveau terrorisés par cette rafale métallique. Ce qu'ils ont vu par la suite avait dépassé leur imagination : un panneau écrit maladroitement d'un « **Désolé, Problème technique, aucune intention**. » était brandi dans l'horizon. Goku se rappelle encore de leur surprise. Celle de voir leurs ennemis s'excuser. Comme des petits enfants tout honteux. C'était lui qui avait écrit le message de réponse, avec un rire innocent : « **Aucun blessé. Rien à signaler. Aucun souci.** ». Aujourd'hui, ces évènements ne jaillissaient plus. Les salves des armes retentissaient désormais sans interruption. Tout avait repris son cours. Tout le moribond décor était replanté avec hargne et tout signe de pacifisme et de camaraderie entre les deux camps avait été piétiné ; les photographies prises le jour de Noël avaient été confisquées, déchiquetées sur ordre de chaque gouvernement. Goku continua de marcher avec assurance vers les camps de repos, persuadé que Natsue préservait leur image brunie à l'abri des regards. Le colonel Hakkai paraissait soucieux à ses côtés. Il s'immobilisa tout à coup, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Gojyo titubait en chantonnant, dépareillé comme l'aurait été un épouvantail en pleine bourrasque et la figure hilare.

« Tiens, bien le bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs, Gortok vous a fait attendre !! fit le lieutenant roux en s'époumonant.

- Gojy..Gojyo ? balbutia le garçon brun. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce qui m'arrive, marmot en culotte courte… Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'arriiiiive ?répliqua Gojyo en éclatant d'un rire rauque et s'appuyant sur un vestige d'ancien rempart.

- Gojyo, vous avez bu, constata Natsue en se dirigeant vers lui. Venez, on va se poser sous l'abri et on parlera tranquillement. »

Le lieutenant aux cheveux écarlates se saisit violemment du bras droit de la jeune fille qui cria de douleur. Ses yeux embrumés se paraient d'une ombre menaçante.

« Oui, c'est ça, travestie de bas étage, marmonna-t-il en agitant l'avant-bras de Natsue. On va se reposer ensemble, on va parler de nos problèmes sociaux ensemble… De merdes quoi ! Je m'en vais te parler de ma putain de vie et toi tu me consoleras avec ta sensualité de pu… »

Goku entendit un bruit familier. Celui d'un poing pesant ses os sur une peau lâche. Ce fut grâce à ce son que le garçon comprit la situation. Sans quoi, ses yeux n'auraient pas pu lui fournir assez de détails de ce qui s'est ensuivit. Gojyo était à terre, portant la main à ses narines et à sa bouche ensanglantés. Le colonel Hakkai relevait Natsue, encore stupéfaite, et peinait à baisser son poing encore frémissant. Le jeune officier japonais relâcha lentement ses doigts rougis par l'impact, lâchant d'une langue acide :

« Vous êtes répugnant, Monsieur Gortok Djiorawski. »

Le lieutenant roux continuait à se recroqueviller sur le sol, la tête entre les mains et pestant sourdement.

« D'un égoisme écoeurant, d'une vulgarité pathétique, vous osez cependant porter la main sur ceux qui veulent vous être charitable, poursuivit le colonel.

- Colonel Hakkai, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, intervint Goku. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

- Tais-toi, Goku, rétorqua séchement le colonel. Je ne ménage pas ceux qui se procurent le plaisir du vin alors que ses prochains risquent leurs vie aux premiers rangs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gojyo, et ceux qui se procurent les désirs animales d'un bordel minable alors que ses propres amis se faisaient un sang d'encre à son sujet. »

Gojyo parvint à s'agenouiller. Quelques perles écarlates se mêlèrent avec un clapotis à la robe boueuse du sol.

« Sa…Salaud. »

Le colonel se retourna, destinataire du grommellement injurieux de l'homme à la double cicatrice.

« Tu savais quelle saloperie m'attendait et toi, tu as fermé ta grande gueule. Tu voulais que je lèche encore tes bottes de sale jaune, hein ? Hakkai-sama ? »

Hakkai pinça des lèvres. Il n'eut pas besoin de le retenir. Le colonel s'éloigna du lieutenant roux, sans une once de fureur agitant ses épaules. Il força cependant Natsue à le suivre. Goku restait posté, désorienté.

« Gojyo ? Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? Tu agis comme… bégaya-t-il.

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX, MORVEUX ! VA REJOINDRE PLUTOT LES JUPONS DE TA MERE AVANT QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL ! »

Le garçon reçut ces propos rageurs de plein fouet. Son regard se fixa au colonel insistant à laisser Gojyo là où il était, déversant de son nez un filet rougeâtre. Goku contempla le lent voyage des sphères de sang de ce visage bourru à la terre. Puis, il murmura :

« Tu sais, Gojyo, 'y a pas que toi qui penses avoir tout perdu. 'Y en a d'autres, tu sais, _un con de singe_ et _une travestie de bas étage _par exemple… C'est toi qui es le plus con de nous deux, en fait, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ta cigarette… »

Le garçon accourut auprès de Natsue, grelottante à la vue de la scène. Cette scène qui marquait probablement une rupture imminente sous le pelage ténébreux des nuages….


	51. Chapter 51

Sandruck sentit son estomac gargouiller. Depuis son retour de Berlin, aucun ravitaillement n'avait été effectué dans son secteur. A croire que le sergent Storff s'était repus de quelques représailles, après le monumental esclandre du lieutenant « Sanzo ». Son esclandre. Avait-il agi de manière aussi provocante ? Avait-il agi de manière aussi…stupide ?

Stupide. Quel mot vague. Et pourtant, ce qualificatif si peu flatteur l'amenait aux mêmes silhouettes, aux mêmes regards, aux mêmes voix… A ce groupe rencontré de manière incongrue en un Noël si blanc. D'un blanc si immaculé qu'il en demeurait encore irréel. Comme si sa mémoire se refusait à garder l'image des ces hommes et de cette femme… Cette fille et ces garçons… Ces quatre pauvres crétins…

Pff. Sandruck avait probablement basculé. Dans le côté des abrutis… Ce n'était pas plus mal, non ?

A nouveau, le printemps annonçait un été torride soit insupportable. Ce n'étaient pas les conditions idéales pour mener une lutte. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se coucher. Les obus fleurissaient dans un sifflement puis chutaient avec fracas, brouillant parfois les sens. Sandruck vit les premières lignes de l'ennemi les atteindre. Ainsi, d'un geste bref du bras, il commanda la mise à feu : les explosions semblèrent jaillir de terre comme des fontaines de fumée noire. La première ligne était pratiquement décimée. Sandruck contempla certains survivants se traîner sur les moignons sanguinolents de leurs poignets ou encore ramper sur leur ventre, les jambes arrachées. L'être humain, confronté au grand danger, n'agit que par instinct ; peu importe si celui-ci doit braver la douleur ou la honte, il voudra toujours fuir, se sauver éternellement. Sandruck arma son fusil pour les achever ; même auprès de soins médicaux, ces soldats ne feraient qu'agoniser dans des lits crasseux. Soudain, une silhouette défila devant son viseur. Le soldat aux cheveux écarlates tenta de ramener un des corps gravement blessé. Pourquoi Gojyo demeurait-il le seul en première ligne ? Pourquoi s'efforçait-il… Crétin. Barre-toi. Barre-toi. Décampe. BARRE-TOI. SAUVE AU MOINS TA PEAU.


	52. Chapter 52

Le râle sur son épaule. Le torrent bouillant pourpre sur son uniforme. Gojyo enjambait avec un corps les derniers monticules de terre calcinée. Un soldat japonais indemne courait à ses côtés.

« Gojyo, laisse-le. Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà…

- NON. Il n'est pas encore passé. Il respire encore.

- C'est ridicule ! Il a perdu la moitié de ses tripes et il est manchot !

- ET ALORS ? Malheureusement, il est bien vivant et… »

Quelque chose fusa près de ses oreilles. Un obus fracassait la terre derrière lui. Seulement à quelques mètres derrière lui. Plutôt que de s'allonger, celui-ci poursuivit sa foulée, la poitrine poignardée par les battements violents de son cœur. Une pensée semblait lui être transmise dans son esprit. Une seule parmi ces rafales de poudre : SAUVE-TOI. Avec soulagement, le soldat japonais galopait encore près de lui… Le cou dégoulinant, sans aucune tête.

« OH BORDEL DE MERDE DE NOM DE DIEU ! »

Ce fut la seule chose que Gojyo parvint à hurler dans sa course. La sueur froide envahit son dos et ses yeux se plissèrent, juste assez pour ne voir que le refuge des tranchées. Pour ne voir seulement que l'espérance moisie dans son cocon infernal. Printemps 1918. Gojyo n'a jamais autant regretté les pétales déchiquetés de ses fleurs rouges, virevoltant en belles larmes sanglantes devant ces yeux d'enfant.


	53. Chapter 53

L'étroit masque de caoutchouc. Une haleine verdâtre peint une buée sur ses yeux. Natsue cherche des yeux Goku et le colonel. Dans ce défilé de masques contre les assauts de gaz mortels, elle se sent égarée. Ce sont pourtant ses camarades, ses « frères » affublées de ces faciès effrayants. Le brouillard glauque se dissipe. On peut enfin extirper nos visages à la lueur du jour sans redouter d'inhaler l'air empoisonné.

« Natsue-san, ne sortez pas davantage de la galerie, ordonne Hakkai. Rien ne nous dit que le gaz ne se soit totalement volatilisé.

- Tout va bien, Natsue ? s'enquit Goku en se dépêtrant de son masque. »

La jeune fille scrute les alentours bombardés en guise de réponse. Gojyo ne montre plus signe de vie depuis quelques temps. Le colonel Hakkai l'a froidement placé dans les premières lignes. Plus de nouvelles ; Goku est moins loquace et le colonel s'avère moins chaleureux. Elle-même ne se reconnaît plus, se retrouve entourée de silence. Ce silence qui nourrit ses doutes… Où es-tu Papa ?

La jeune fille fixe les nuages blanchis par les rayons solaires : Dieu du Jour est-il vivant ? Sandruck regarde-t-il le firmament tout comme elle ? Sanzo songe-t-il tout comme elle ?

Les joues de Natsue s'empourprent. Voilà que le silence nourrit des pensées vagabondes. Des pensées si proches d'un sentiment nouveau…


	54. Chapter 54

Le garçon respire à nouveau. Ses narines hument librement la terre. Les grondements se raréfient. Goku peut enfin profiter du roulement du sol et de ses profondeurs. S'adossant à une paroi, près de Natsue, celui-ci suit d'un œil distrait les gestes monotones de chaque soldat, de chaque vol de moineau, de chaque tintement de briquet. Il s'attache soudain au colonel recevant une enveloppe chétive. Goku observe les mains gantées d'Hakkai entrouvrir la lettre cachetée. Il est si heureux que l'officier ait reçu ce bout de papier. Ce bout de papier qui peut avoir plus de valeur qu'un bijou des vitrines parisiennes. Il ressent la joie de Natsue qui a, elle aussi, hâte de voir se dessiner un sourire. Un nouveau croissant de bouche sur le visage du colonel.

Hakkai tourne le dos. Goku voudrait voir sa figure. Il ne peut recevoir que des sons sombres.

« Soldats, retirons-nous. Le jour décline. »

Le garçon demeure hébété, étreint par une étrange sensation. Il sert le bras de la jeune fille, comme pour se persuader du contraire… Se persuader qu'il existe ici, dans ce royaume noir, un mot opposé à celui de « chagrin »…


	55. Chapter 55

Le champ de bataille est submergé d'un gris irréel. Un gris de rêve. De triste rêve. Mais Hakkai a beau écarquiller ses émeraudes, rien ne disparaît. Tout persiste à s'afficher, aussi moribond et putréfié que soit ce spectacle. Les troupes sommeillent ; des képis, des dos aussi ternes que des pierres. Le colonel froisse le papier jauni. Ce papier qu'il a tant de fois relu. Relu pour nier la cruelle évidence. Kanan… Kanan… KANAN !

Toutes ces lettres emplies de baisers et de vœux de retour… Tous ces mots écrits par ses doigts d'officier… Ne sont jamais parvenus à leur destinataire… « **_Le destinataire, Cho Kanan, est décédée depuis décembre 1914. Une secousse a parcouru toute la ville de Kyoto, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs bâtiments. Votre sœur et épouse, se trouvait dans une école de la ville, le 14 décembre 1914, à trois heures de l'après midi. Elle n'a pu être dégagée des décombres à temps. Vos lettres n'ont pu trouver de réponse immédiatement étant donné que les services de renseignement de la patrie n'ont pu vous localiser qu'en février 1917… _**».

Hakkai laisse choir le papier chiffonné. Il n'en aura pas besoin pour escalader la paroi et se découvrir. Offrant son cœur à la portée des tirs. Son cœur brisé trop tôt, gelé trop tôt… Kanan, a-t-on orné ton corps de fleurs de cerisier, a-t-on brûlé assez d'encens, a-t-on assez gémi sur ton âme si pure, t'a-t-on autant aimé que moi ?

Son visage frissonne face au désert de cendres, face aux canons, face à cette étincelle à la voix suraiguë… Quelle belle lumière…

« NOOOOOON !!! »

Cette lumière qui fond sur lui comme un aigle flamboyant, qui…

Brusquement, une main massive le fait chuter en arrière. Une déflagration déchire sa tempe droite. Un filet de sang baigne un de ses yeux. Va-t-il rougir comme une fleur de lave ? Tout comme ceux qui le dardent de colère…

« BORDEL DE MERDE DE CONNARD D'IMBECILE !! TU PENSAIS A QUOI AU JUSTE ?!! »

Hakkai reconnut Gojyo qui se mordait les lèvres de rage. Gojyo qui l'empoignait par les épaules.

« HAKKAI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTAIS FAIRE ?!! »

Le colonel réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans le gosier de la tranchée. Des éclats d'obus gisaient en hauteur.

« HAKKAI, REPONDS BON SANG DE MERDE ! hurla le lieutenant roux en le secouant.

- LACHEZ MOI, SOLDAT GOJYO ! LAISSEZ MOI Y RETOURNER …

- OH QUE NON ! PARCE QUE , RIEN QUE POUR TE FAIRE CHIER, JE VAIS T'EMPECHER D'ALLER TE FAIRE CHARCUTER POUR RIEN ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS CREVER, IMBECILE DE MERDE !

- LACHEZ-MOI ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! VOUS N'Y COMPRENEZ RIEN !! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Tu… Vous… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'est perdre ce qu'on a de plus cher… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'abandonner… Je suis… Je suis fatigué… J'EN AI ASSEZ !! »

Hakkai sentit l'étreinte de Gojyo se détendre. Les paroles du colonel avaient retenti se prolongeant dans un écho pénétrant…

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as sauvé, Hakkai? Moi aussi... j'avais envie de mourir le ventre à l'air… J'en voulais à moi-même, à cette vie d'insecte. Toi, tu m'as quand même soigné, en te foutant royalement de savoir si c'était mon chemin de vivre ou pas… Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne réagirais pas de la même façon... Crois-moi, je t'empêcherai de commettre tes ramassis de conneries… Peu importe si ce sont pour de bonnes raisons… »

Hakkai remarqua un accent de compassion dans la voix de l'homme à la chevelure écarlate.

Cet accent qui se transforma en un accent d'effroi.

« Mon dieu… Hakkai… Ton œil droit…

- Je sais, Gojyo, rétorqua le colonel serein. Je sais. Un éclat d'obus l'a transpercé. »

L'officier porta sa main à son orbite oculaire meurtri et le retira d'un coup. Pas une seule plainte ne germa dans le creux de sa gorge. Ses doigts tenaient désormais un globe noir et nappé d'un liquide bouillant.

« Je l'aimais tellement… Je l'aimais tellement… »

Hakkai murmurait avec des sanglots parcourant sa poitrine.

« Je l'aimais…A en mourir… »

Gojyo l'étreignit chaudement, tapant vigoureusement ses épaules frêles. L'accolade était si irréelle, tout comme ce gris matinal.


	56. Chapter 56

Elle tresaillait. Cette chose près de son cœur. Ce bijou accroché à son cou. Sandruck le sentait tressauter alors qu'il parcourait le terrain. Son masque à gaz ballottait également à sa gorge avec un couinement abominable. Il remarqua un trou assez profond pour s'y loger, le temps de reprendre son souffle. La sueur faisait adhérer sa peau à son uniforme terne de suie. Des mouches tournoyaient, imitant le vrombissement des bombes atteignant le sol. Sandruck rechargea son revolver : il y manquait quatre cartouches. Un râle figea ses mouvements. Non loin de ses bottes, se tordait une masse indistincte. Une sorte de charogne. Une charogne humaine aux yeux glacés par la peur. Sa mâchoire claquait entre des éruptions de sang. L'officier allemand ne voulait pas s'approcher davantage. Ses jambes devenaient si lourdes, se fichant dans la terre.

« Tue-moi… »

Les gouttes humides qui couronnaient le front de Sandruck coulèrent aussitôt sur son menton. La charogne le regardait, le dévisageait avec sa figure mutilée. Voilà qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui,se tortillant pour l'atteindre.

« Tue-moi… »

Ce n'était pas une voix. Rien qu'un gargouillement affreux. Ce n'était pas…

« Tue-moi… TUE MOI ! »

La charogne agrippait férocement ses genoux, de ses griffes décharnées. Ce n'était pas…

« TUE MOI ! TUE MOI ! »

Sandruck enfonça son dos contre une paroi, muet. Ce n'était pas… Non… Ce n'était pas…

La charogne s'affala lentement. Un son rauque et épouvantable lui fit office de dernier soupir. L'officier constata avec horreur que ses jambes étaient toujours empoignées par la tenaille morbide. Non… Ce n'était pas un… NON. CE N'ETAIT PAS UN ETRE HUMAIN.

Sandruck voulut se dégager. Ses dents claquaient. Ses membres tremblaient. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se défaire de ces doigts si obscurs et si émiettés. MERDE. MERDE. Sa vision se troubla. L'essence de putréfaction semblait forcer son nez et sa gorge. Son estomac se contracta. Un fluide noir s'échappa de ses lèvres. MERDE. MERDE. Il se courba en proie aux vomissements, réussissant finalement à s'extirper de l'étreinte du cadavre à la mâchoire démesurée. Ce cadavre dont il ne pouvait détacher ses améthystes oculaires. Cet amas de chair sans vie qui se riait de lui et de sa peur. De sa terreur. De sa faiblesse. NON. JE NE SUIS PAS UN PAUVRE RAT MORT. L'officier s'empara du flacon d'eau de vie calé dans sa poche. Les gorgées brûlèrent sa langue, lui faisant oublier le goût métallique de son sang, de sa salive, lui faisant oublier l'odeur pestilentielle de décomposition. La sueur poursuivait son cours sur ses tempes imbibées de boue. Il déglutit après sa rasade d'alcool, fermant les yeux face aux grésillements des tirs environnants. Il appuya juste ses lèvres sur le goulot du flacon. Ce goulot où une poupée de porcelaine sur le seuil de la mort avait, un soir d'automne, déposé un baiser. Un baiser où se concentrait l'être qui même amoindri, fait rejaillir ses toutes dernières forces…


	57. Chapter 57

La terre. Des messages souterrains. Des battements de cœur. Terre. Terre. Elle transmet un fluide chaud sur son oreille. Goku est bercé. Mais une nouvelle fois, une secousse le redresse. Une secousse que l'on nomme instinct. Instinct. Tel l'animal qui reste sensible à toutes vibrations nocives pour sa vie. Loti dans un trou d'obus, le garçon s'éponge le front. Natsue bande sa paume écorchée par quelques débris. Gojyo replace sa dague étincelante sur le cuir de sa ceinture. Le colonel Hakkai ne cesse de cligner de son œil unique, un pansement de fortune appliqué à la gauche de son visage. Goku les observe en silence, n'osant pas émettre le moindre son plaintif. Son estomac se tord à chaque instant. L'attente. L'attente. Le désir de… Le désir de se repaître de quelque chose. De quelque chose de plus odorant, de plus voluptueux… Ce désir de tuer.

Les hurlements parviennent à ses oreilles. Le garçon est le premier à pointer son regard hors de la cachette. Des torches planent en glapissant sur le champ de bataille. Des hommes brandissent un bouquet de flammes. Les cris. La douleur. La chaleur. Le sang qui bouillonne.

« Des lances flammes, déclare le colonel horrifié.

- Oh non de dieu, jure le lieutenant aux mèches écarlates. Les boches ont sorti le paquet d'immondices… »

Natsue ne se lève pas. Elle reste blotti les mains plaquées à ses oreilles. Goku ne comprend pas. _**Il trouve ce spectacle excitant, lui. Il ricane. Il aime. Il jouit de regarder ces soldats s'embrasant comme des allumettes pathétiques. Le sang bouillonne. La chaleur. La douleur. Les cris. Plaisir. Plaisir. Il bondit. Ses jambes n'ont jamais été aussi amples. Ses cheveux se défont. Comme ils sont longs. Sous le vent de la vitesse. Les soldats allemands ont un regard ahuri lorsqu'il se retrouve face à eux, les yeux lumineux et agrandis par la frénésie. Folie. Quelle folie. Il rit, s'esclaffe. Ses mains arrachent avec une telle habileté ces lambeaux de peau. Les boches hurlent, gémissent atrocement. Non, c'est lui qui est atroce. Abominablement superbe. Splendide. Une fois massacrés, ces soldats n'ont plus besoin de ces lances flammes. Il s'en saisit, les fait cliqueter entre ses doigts massifs. Il est ébloui par le brûlant contact qu'il ressent. Essayer. Les essayer. Créer la peur, la crainte, faire incendier ce qui l'entoure. Et constater que la destruction procure tant de bien. Tant de bien lorsque nous ne sommes plus maîtres de rien. Même de nous.**_


	58. Chapter 58

Un enfant. Il est si pur sous ce ciel. Sous cette chaleur qui plombe le moindre brin. Et pourtant, Natsue ne peut ôter ses semelles de la boue mouvante qui l'engloutit jusqu'aux talons face à lui. Pareille à la proie foudroyée par l'œil du rapace. Elle fait taire ses appels d'incompréhension et déglutit avec difficulté.

« _Goku… Est-ce toi ?_ »

Le garçon fait tournoyer les tuyaux incendiaires au-dessus de son front si doré.

« Goku ! Goku ! Calme-toi ! crie le colonel.

- Bordel de nom de dieu… marmonne le lieutenant roux. Ce n'est plus le même gars. Il est… »

Natsue presse ses paumes contre ses tempes. Ne plus entendre. Elle voudrait être sourde. Ne plus entendre ce rire. Ce ricanement qui a perdu toute son innocence. Ce chant de démence qui anime Goku. Goku qui écrase les cadavres et se réjouit de leurs craquements affreux, qui fait voleter les viscères de ses assaillants à coups d'ongles.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! ARRETEZ ! »

Goku s'approche d'eux à grands pas. En un instant, Gojyo s'effondre, en se mordant les lèvres. Le colonel Hakkai la protège de son corps, son unique rempart de chair qui endure les rafales de coups du garçon incontrôlable.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! »

Dans ce creux d'obus, seul un sifflement perçant heurte son ouie. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, encastrée dans des débris d'ossements et d'armes usagées. Goku la savoure du regard férocement. Natsue se contente d'ajuster les mains sur ses oreilles. Ne plus écouter les hurlements désespérés de ses deux autres compagnons, à bout de forces.

« JE VEUX QUE TOUT S'ARRETE ! »

Dans ce creux d'obus, le soleil est alors descendu… Il l'a aveuglée et a ceint le garçon de ses doigts massifs. Natsue voit Goku fondre en larmes, s'accroupir exténué puis s'évanouir. Le soleil se dirige vers elle. Eblouissant. Elle ferme les yeux. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas calcinés par cette lumineuse apparition.

« Nathalie. Oi ! Nathalie. »

Papa aimait la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle s'était trop longtemps assoupie sur une dune de sable, ombragée par le passage des nuages. Il chuchotait ce psaume. Ce psaume qu'était son nom.

« Nathalie. C'est fini…Pour l'instant. »

Le soleil avait pris forme humaine. En quelques instants, le halo s'était atténué. Ce halo qui jalonnait cette silhouette.

« Sanzo, bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, c'est bon signe. »

Natsue remarqua qu'il avait maigri. Il devait dormir peu.

« Tes pleurnicheries m'ont attiré ici, déclara le soldat blond en époussetant son képi. On avait deux abrutis en train de se tenir les côtes, un gamin en crise et toi qui te lamentait. Tu cherchais à te faire découper plus aisément avec cette attitude ? »

Goku gisait près d'elle, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, les joues humides. Hakkai et Gojyo demeuraient inconscients mais leurs respirations régulières rassurèrent la jeune fille sur leurs états.

«J'ai un peu calmé le primate surexcité. Les dégâts ne sont pas trop sérieux, poursuivit Sanzo. Je vais faire rappliquer mes troupes. C'est une journée où tout le monde a dégusté.

-Et vous ?»

Le jeune homme fit volte-face face à sa question peu commune.

« Et vous, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous ne manquez de rien ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Tss. Tu t'intéresses à ce que je vis? Ca ne te suffit pas que je tire du pétrin, et pour la deuxième fois, une pauvre gourdasse telle que toi ? »

Il avait persiflé, en plissant ses améthystes de dépit.

« Réveille-toi, gamine. Tu n'avais rien à foutre ici. J'aurais dû…

- QUI VOUS A DEMANDE DE ME SAUVER ? »

Le sang bouillonnait sous sa langue enflammée. Natsue aussi exténuée soit-elle, tolérait une multiciplicité de défauts. Mais accepter le dédain s'avérait être au-dessus de ses capacités morales.

« VOUS REGRETTEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT, VOUS VOUS EN MORDEZ LES DOIGTS, PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ LAISSE VIVRE UNE GOURDASSE DE MON ESPECE ? SACHEZ QUE J'AVAIS BEAUCOUP DE RESPECT ENVERS VOUS. PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS… PARCE QUE JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS COMPRENDRIEZ MON ACHARNEMENT A VIVRE… PARCE QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS PENSE A DE LA PITIE DE VOTRE PART… N'EST-CE PAS ? C'EST LA PITIE QUI VOUS A DIT DE NE PAS PRESSER SUR LA DETENTE ?

- LA FERME ! TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL ! CE N'EST PAS CA ! »

Dans ce creux d'obus, ils demeurèrent face à face, leurs lèvres en suspens. Leur colère, leur fatigue s'étaient figées. Laissant place à un silence pesant comme la chaleur du zénith.

Natsue considéra longtemps ce faciès d'homme qui ne recelait d'aucune tendresse, d'aucune compassion, d'aucune âme… Malgré tout, il y avait une étincelle qui suintait de cet homme et le baignait entièrement comme une eau bénie…

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, répéta Sanzo en soupirant d'exaspération. »

La jeune fille sentit se creuser en elle un abîme. Un abîme de chaleur qui la rassurait. Le soldat blond escalada avec précaution la paroi. Sans même ralentir ses gestes ou stopper son ascension. Sanzo rejoignit la brume crépusculaire naissante. Natsue, quant à elle, se sentit aussitôt rejoindre un puits de froideur.


	59. Chapter 59

Est-ce qu'il parvenait à se souvenir ? A se remémorer de cet instant, baigné d'un soleil ardent ? Est-ce qu'il a cru entrevoir Sanzo s'approcher de lui ?

« **_Ca suffit, con de singe. Lâche tes brules-allumettes._** »

Goku se souvient du refus de ses mains. Ces mains qui empoignaient avec insistance les lances-flammes.

« _**T'as fait assez de conneries, con de singe.**_ »

Goku se rappelle de son refus de reconnaître Sanzo. A reconnaître Gojyo et le colonel Hakkai figés au sol par la douleur… Et Natsue figée au sol par la peur. Il avait pu sentir la peur de Sanzo, cette peur minime, dissimulée par une glace de flegme.

« _**Con de singe, tu n'as à tuer personne.**_ »

Goku se souvient du ricanement qui l'a animé. Ce ricanement de sauvage, de ce fauve enfin libéré de sa cage trop chétive pour contenir sa puissance.

« **_Te fous pas de moi, con de singe. J'ai pas envie de gaspiller mes douilles pour un animal aussi arriéré que toi. _**»

Goku se rappelle de son énervement. C'était une provocation. Il avait lâché ses armes et s'était jeté sur l'officier allemand avec rage. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce dernier plaque sa paume blanche sur son front… Sur son petit front d'animal à crocs.

« **_Je t'avais dit de protéger quelqu'un à ma place, con de singe. Pourquoi me l'avoir promis si c'était pour faire ce cirque ? _**»

Goku se souvient de cette brûlure sur sa peau. Cette belle brûlure qui étouffait petit à petit sa violence haineuse. Sanzo semblait déposer sur lui une couronne de feu.

« **_Je ne veux pas que tu baisses ta garde, je ne veux pas que tu perdes tout ce qu'il t'est cher, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries, con de singe._** »

Goku se rappelle de ce regard mauve. Mauve comme une tendresse glaciale. Mais cela reste une tendresse, non ?

« _**Compris, con de singe ? Il y a quelqu'un que nous ne voulons pas perdre, tous les deux. Et tous les deux, ce n'est déjà pas assez suffisant… Alors… **_»

Goku se souvient de cette aura. Il n'a jamais connu de père… Un père même froid, même beau, même méprisant… Alors…

« _**Ne refais plus jamais ce genre de bêtises, con de singe.**_

- J'aurais quand même le droit un jour de vivre à tes côtés, dans ton ombre ? »

Goku se rappelle de l'étonnement de Sanzo. Il sent le sel de ses larmes alors que Sanzo retire lentement ses doigts.

« J'aurais quand même le droit de te suivre, de rester auprès de toi, d'apprendre, de me faire corriger, hein, Sanzo ?

- _**Tu n'es qu'un petit animal... Pas un être humain, Goku.**_ »

Goku se souvient de ce chuchotement lointain. De cet accent paternel, d'une tristesse cachée derrière l'ironie.

« _**Ce sera donc plus facile de t'emmener, con de singe. De t'emmener avec moi. Avec notre « quelqu'un » à protéger. **_»

Goku se rappelle de la brume qui a brouillé sa vision. Il s'est écroulé sur le sol grisâtre de ce champ stérile de toutes fleurs, stérile de tout arbres, stérile de toute source de vie…

Goku tente de combattre cette chose qui veut effacer d'un jet ces moments. Ces moments où il n'était plus lui-même. Où un soleil est venu l'arrêter à temps.

Goku s'agite dans son sommeil, enveloppé dans ses draps irritants. L'hôpital est silencieux. C'est l'aube. Goku est le seul à remuer contre ses visions qui disparaissent petit à petit, telle de l'eau absorbée par le sable.

« Je suis un animal ! glapit-il. C'est inhumain de m'abandonner ! On ne me laissera pas ! »

Une infirmière change son bandeau tiède. Après s'être assuré que les menottes de cuir soient bien bouclées sur les poignets du patient.


	60. Chapter 60

« Les soldats perdent la boule. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. »

Gojyo avait mâchonné ces mots, une tige en fer entre les dents. Ses côtes le meurtrissaient à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son estomac puisse rencontrer une masse en acier concentré en un seul poing. Et un poing de gringalet par-dessus tout. Les galeries des tranchées sifflaient. D'insectes volants de toute sortes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se percher sur sa peau suintant de sueur. Lui, la sauterelle des steppes, n'aimait pas qu'on pose ses dards et aiguillons sur l'épiderme. L'été français n'est pas dans les normes… Il aurait préféré jouir de son mistral sibérien qui l'aurait ébouriffé. Tout comme l'aurait fait son frangin…

« J'espère que Goku s'en remettra. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il porte le poids d'une quelconque culpabilité. »

La voix du colonel Hakkai l'avait extirpé de ses souvenirs puérils. Gojyo avait presque oublié la présence de son supérieur. Qui déambulait discrètement comme un spectre d'émeraude sur les sillons de boue. Un spectre borgne qui cherchait, dans des regards et sous des casques, une femme à jamais dissoute en cendres…

« Souhaitons-lui une amnésie radicale…Vous devrez vous soucier de vous, Hakkai-sama. Votre mignon petit cou a dû voir quelques chandelles depuis peu, rétorqua le lieutenant roux avec agacement.

- Ma mignonne petite encolure « éblouie » doit-elle rivaliser avec les myriades d'étoiles qu'a dû admirer tourner votre cage thoracique, soldat Gojyo ? répliqua le colonel en souriant. »

Gojyo lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Pas de clope pour faire passer ce malaise. Plus rien n'était cohérent à ses yeux et voilà qu'on se mettait à maquiller ces instants par de la courtoisie. Si encore, il était attablé en tête à tête avec une bouteille de vodka…

« Natsue-san veille sur le garçon, déclara le colonel asiatique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sereine. Pourtant, voir quelqu'un dans des fièvres si immenses… Même connues…

- Après tout, ça fait bien quatre ans qu'elle vit avec nous cet enfer... »

Gojyo haussa un sourcil : quatre années ? La longueur de ses cheveux confirmait sa surprise. Son menton rugueux était parsemé de petits points écarlates.

« 1918, c'est un nombre idéal, non ? demanda le colonel Hakkai en croisant ses bras. Un nombre idéal pour un dernier acte ? »

Le lieutenant aux mèches écarlates malaxa entre ses doigts la tige de fer, en baissant les yeux. Maintenant qu'il le connaissait, Gojyo trouvait que le colonel avait le don de poser innocemment des questions assez… Dérangeantes.

« Après avoir essuyé une à une nos pertes, après avoir assisté à la folie dans toute sa splendeur, après avoir massacré sans vergogne… Il faut bien que cela finisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Gojyo remarqua le tremblement dans cette voix si monocorde. L'aube s'achevait. Et le flambeau du soleil allait à nouveau les terrasser de fatigue.

« On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

Cette voix si monocorde se brisait à nouveau. Non de désespoir ni d'ennui. De terreur …

« Soldat Gojyo, vous qui m'avez soutenu dernièrement, est-ce que vous ressentez ce que j'essaie d'avouer ? A présent que je me suis raccroché à l'existence, « par votre faute »… »

Gojyo fixa l'œil unique de son interlocuteur. La pupille verte était à peine découverte. Ruisselante de quelque chose autrefois inébranlable et qui vacille inexorablement.

« Je… J'ai peur de mourir. »

Le colonel s'éloigna, les mains derrière le dos.

« J'ai moi aussi oublié…marmonna le lieutenant roux en le rejoignant. J'ai moi aussi oublié le véritable « sens » de l'expression « donner sa vie ». »

Le colonel esquissa un sourire. Renvoyé par un rire narquois. Les deux hommes purent distinguer le disque solaire mouiller d'or les branchages calcinés et les barbelés. Leurs pas résonnaient comme ceux d'un seul. Sur le même rythme, la même tonalité, la même assurance…


	61. Chapter 61

« _C'est la pitié qui vous a retenu d'appuyer sur la détente, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Depuis combien de temps… Le soleil n'était plus qu'un globe laiteux. Si semblable à la lune. Dont la lumière était pesante. Octobre 1918. Il n'a vu aucun être vivant ou qui semblait l'être. Le professeur Jienirsk, ce salaud, avait confectionné des gaz des plus performants. Qui nuisaient même à la roche, à la terre, aux flaques d'eau. Il avait beau commander à ses hommes de ne pas y boire, de ne pas avaler ce flux d'acide jaunâtre… Ces derniers dans un élan d'hystérie incontrôlable assouvissaient leurs soifs en baignant leurs lèvres dans ces petits lacs empoisonnés. Sandruck devait alors subir leurs gémissements, la vue de leurs brûlures invisibles puis leurs descentes nonchalantes vers le point de non retour. Il les prévenait pourtant. Il les suppliait pourtant. BORDEL.

L'officier arpentait les dédales déserts. Dénudés de toute troupe. A croire qu'il visitait une cité bombardée… A croire qu'il n'était pas un guerrier mais un simple gars d'un temps futur cheminant et tentant de s'imaginer une atmosphère sanglante, à transcrire sur de belles pages reliées… Quel calme.

Sa botte droite heurta un casque rouillé. Quel calme. Le casque continua sa course, faisant envoler une trentaine de corbeaux. Quel calme. Une galerie interminable se dévoila derrière les gerbes de plumes noires. Jonchée de squelettes habillés de quelques lambeaux d'uniforme et de chair. Jonchée de quelques cadavres privés de visage, d'œil. Jonchée de bêtes dépecées sans identité. Quel calme. La brise d'automne faisait jouer aux os quelque mélodie funèbre, comme si La Mort s'emparait d'une flûte de berger pour susurrer son triomphe.

« Soldats ! »

La voix grave de Sandruck se perdit dans les monceaux morbides. La flûte des ossements ne lui rendit qu'un écho. Un écho effrayant. Seul. Quel calme.

« Répondez ! »

A nouveau, Sandruck reçut un écho feutré.

« **Tu refuses d'y croire, n'est-ce pas ? **»

Un corbeau le darde de ses pépites rougeoyantes. Il est perché sur un crâne sans orbites.

« **Tu es le seul et le dernier. Je ne t'apprends rien, j'espère ?** »

Sandruck devient livide. Est-ce que ce piaf de malheur lui cause ?

« **C'est dommage pour toi, de voir l'état dans lequel tu retrouveras dans peu de temps. Il reste une bonne nouvelle…** »

Les croassements du volatile ne sonnent qu'en sarcasmes. Sandruck sent des perles humides longer sa nuque. Sa poitrine se bloque, menacée par un étau incassable. Cet étau…

« **C'est que plus tu persisteras dans la conviction de t'en sortir, plus tu seras exquis pour mes frères et moi.** »

Une balle atteignit le crâne qui se fissura d'un coup, apeurant l'oiseau qui s'enfuit à tires d'aile. La main de Sandruck tenait son revolver, agité de convulsions. L'étau l'étreint à un point qu'il lâche son équipement et s'affaisse contre une paroi. Des toussotements irritent sa gorge. La paroi se pare de rouge. Sa bouche n'est emplie que d'un liquide métallique. Il a mal. L'étau se resserre. Il croit régurgiter ses tripes en expirant. Expirer pour dissiper ses nausées. L'étau se resserre. Il s'effondre tambourinant rageusement le mur bourbeux. Il n'a pas mal. Il n'a pas mal. Rien ne peut le nuire. L'étau se resserre…

« _Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Ce n'est pas ça !_ »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé cette exclamation ? Depuis combien de temps ?

_« Ce sera plus facile de t'emmener, con de singe._ »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rassuré de cette manière ? Depuis combien de temps ?

« _Sandruck, tu devrais savoir que la plus grande liberté est d'avoir, à tout moment, un lieu où revenir. _»

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas gravé ces paroles ? Depuis combien de temps ?

L'étau se desserre. Sanzo sent la médaille de fer refroidir son poitrail incendié par la douleur. Cette amulette qu'il porte au cou et qui trésaille comme un deuxième cœur…

L'étau relâche son emprise, de même que les sanglots qui piégeaient sa gorge, de même que les courbes de ses paupières qui retenaient une eau trouble… Il tambourine de nouveau contre la pierraille du sol, en mordant ses lèvres empourprées, en sifflant piteusement :

« C'est moi qu'on doit emmener. C'est moi qu'on doit sauver. C'est moi qu'on doit achever. Bon dieu. C'est moi qu'on doit entendre… »


	62. Chapter 62

Une voix. C'est la première fois que Natsue en entend une. Ces sons qui rebondissent dans ses oreilles comme une gamme de piano. Une voix grave qui ne fait que s'aiguiser, crisser dans sa tête. A qui est cette voix ? A qui est cette voix qui parvient à ouater les rafales de débris, les pluies incandescentes, le chuintement des gaz, les hurlements…

« Natsue, bordel, bouge-toi ! »

Le lieutenant roux l'a empoignée par le collet, l'entraînant dans une crevasse à temps. L'automne est rude, les nappes gelées de l'hiver montrent déjà leurs dentelles… Mais la jeune fille s'est assez extasiée du paysage. Elle s'est assez « délectée » de ce panorama sordide. Natsue rêvasse pourtant, avec des projets en tête… Il est normal que Gojyo s'indigne de son attitude ; sur un champ pareil, personne ne se lasse pas de décharger ses batteries de cartouches, on s'en donne même à cœur joie. Pourtant, la jeune fille semble au-dessus, jauge ces boucheries interminables d'un œil compatissant et englobe avec mélancolie cette pourriture de l'humanité qui dégouline sur les pierres. Qu'on se calme un peu, laissez-moi écouter ma voix, cette voix qui est belle, grave, comme provenant des entrailles d'une statue millénaire. Laissez-moi, abandonnez-moi dans cette crevasse, je suis bien lotie dans ma musique…

« Natsue, il est temps de nous déplacer, gardez votre fusil au-devant de la ceinture. »

Le colonel Hakkai la secoue légèrement. Elle devine dans cet œil unique, dans cette émeraude solitaire sur ce visage charbonné, qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à attendre de l'extérieur mais que pourtant, nous sommes trop craintifs de ne pas avoir rempli la boîte à images, de ne pas avoir assez « vécu ». Je veux vivre, moi. Même si tout ce qui se déroule n'est qu'un ramassis d'épouvantes, il y a encore une voix… Une voix, étrangère à ma conscience, qui me marmonne intimement : « Il y a sûrement quelque chose après. Attends un petit peu. Attends-moi. Je veux que tu m'attendes. ».

« Natsue, plus vite ! »

Goku la guide par la main. Cette main désormais d'homme, qui l'aide à sillonner entre les colonnes de fumée. Le garçon lui sourit, avec conviction. Elle accélère sa course. Si seulement ces collines pouvaient exploser de floraisons d'un coup… Je veux encore voir, sentir l'herbe sur la peau de mes jambes, tomber dans les fougères, reprendre mon souffle tranquillement sous un chêne. Goku courrait sur mes talons, Hakkai nous surveillerait par-dessus des lunettes à monture dorée, Gojyo aurait agité un pommier en s'esclaffant devant la pluie de fruits que je ramasserais frénétiquement dans mon tablier fripé. Et une main nacrée agripperait alors mon chemisier blanc de femme, cette main nacrée qui m'aurait couronnée de blanc… Puis viendrait cette voix qui m'aurait chuchoté : « Attends un peu. Tu auras droit, toi aussi, à… » Les sons sont en suspens. Natsue peine à nommer ce qu'elle entrevoit, cette chose perché sur ce corps maigre et lumineux…

Sanzo… Tu m'appelles…

Des fleurs enflammées dansent autour d'elle. Leurs pétales se brisent à terre de manière assourdissante. Lentement, le sol noirci s'effondre sous ses pas. Le colonel Hakkai et Gojyo semblent balayés par un souffle argenté. Goku s'efface également dans une chaude poussière. Elle saisit tardivement ce que sont ces pétales de braise. Une odeur de souffre se répand dans ses poumons. Des débris d'obus l'encerclent, semblent la presser dans un trou, comme pour l'enterrer hâtivement. Elle sait à présent ce qui les a tous percutés de plein fouet, ce qui a calciné ses hallucinations, ce qui encourage ses paupières à se baisser, impuissantes face à ce poids de ferraille, de boue ensanglantée pesant sur son corps…


	63. Chapter 63

Bon dieu de merde. Gojyo essuie sa double balafre en sang. Il rampe au sol, cherchant à se remémorer le pourquoi du comment. Un obus, un obus les a atteint, les éloignant les uns des autres, les éparpillant comme de misérables billes. Il tâte son corps. Seulement quelques écorchures. Il peut se mouvoir. Putain de bordel de merde, où sont les autres loustics ?

« Ah, je suis soulagé… »

Le lieutenant roux reconnaît ce timbre. Ce timbre presque éteint. Le timbre du colonel Hakkai, qui est proche de lui…

« Heureusement que je pouvais voir ce qu'il venait du côté gauche… »

Le colonel Hakkai qui est recroquevillé comme une feuille morte, desséchée par le givre. Cette feuille morte qui part en lambeaux, des éclats de fer dans ses jambes et ses épaules. Le colonel Hakkai qui, le menton pourpre et déglutissant avec difficulté, parvient à terminer sa formule :

« Sans quoi, vous auriez été dans un sale état, monsieur le Russe. »

Gojyo cherche toujours à se remémorer, avec un rictus d'incompréhension. Tout en contemplant le corps mutilé de l'officier au visage rayonnant. Hakkai s'est mis entre la déflagration et lui. Hakkai s'est mis entre l'avalanche explosive et lui. Lui, la petite sauterelle qui ne vaut pas un clou, qui ne méritait pas d'être épargnée d'une tempête de feu…

« Hakkai, nom de nom… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je vous… Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire l'abruti…, marmonne le lieutenant roux, les sourcils courbés douloureusement. Merde… Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire. Un petit croissant de dents blanches comme réponse. Des pupilles plissés comme réponse. Un petit rire comme réponse. Hakkai ne parle pas : il n'y a pas d'arguments rationnels à désirer protéger quelqu'un. C'est un réflexe, un geste incontrôlable, une trépidation du cœur qui vous force au surhumain… Gojyo voudrait bien montrer son mécontentement, sa colère afin de faire comprendre à son compagnon sa stupidité. Pourtant la situation semble si cauchemardesque, que les lèvres du russe à la crête écarlate sont figées par les tremblotements de…

« Soldat Gojyo, vous devriez secourir les autres. Ils ont besoin de vous. C'est un ordre, déclara avec un toussotement affreux le colonel. Natsue et Goku… Je sens qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Ils ont pu survivre à cet obus. Allez les rejoindre.

- …

- C'est un ordre. Vous entendez tout comme moi les mitrailleuses, alors…

- Non. Tu te la fermes, Hakkai.

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas en position pour me commander. Je me fiche de ce que la terre entière peut souffrir. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es en train de crever. Et ça… »

Le « tac-ta »c familier des armes heurte son ouie. Gojyo hisse vigoureusement le corps du colonel visqueux de sang.

« Reposez-moi, je vous en prie, soldat Gojyo.

- NON. JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER. »

Gojyo sent qu'on les a repérés, par le silence qui s'installe et les crachotements des barillets que l'on recharge. Pardon. Pardon de fuir. Pardon d'être conduit par la folie. Hakkai ne pouvait pas quitter si rapidement la scène. Gortok Djiorawski ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Tout le sort du colonel pesait désormais sur ses épaules amaigries par les privations. Ces privations qui ne sont qu'une brindille. Hakkai est un arbre, lui. Un arbre qui supporte ses caprices, ombrage ses fièvres de gamin… Le voir se déraciner, ce n'est pas supportable. Gojyo éventre le brouillard. Il n'a jamais couru aussi aisément. Les ailes de la panique chaussent ses talons. Et le corps du colonel ballotte, cognant ses omoplates, s'affaissant comme un lierre contre son manteau souillé. Bordel, ne pars pas… Ne pars pas, Hakkai.


	64. Chapter 64

Elle se tient là. Les tempes noircies comme perforées. Les tempes noircies comme souillées par une poix rouge. Goku reste accroupi, hébété. Natsue est dans cette fosse, inerte. Le garçon demeure penché sur la crevasse, encore étourdi par le violent impact de tout à l'heure. Il est indemne : la bombe a atterri suffisamment loin de lui pour qu'il ne sente qu'une brise dévastatrice le coucher à terre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'immobilise… Non… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il le fait tressaillir. Natsue ne bouge plus. Sa tête penchée inondée de sang… Ses paupières fermées paisiblement comme un moineau touché au vol.

« Hé, Natsue. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les mottes de terre. Il tend ses bras vers le corps de la jeune fille, enfouie sous les gravats noirâtres. C'est à peine si son index l'effleure.

« Natsue ! Han… Merde… Je ne peux pas… Mon bras est… Han… Trop court. »

Ses joues râpent contre les décombres. Ses membres tentent désespérément de le pousser dans le passage étroit d'où il peut apercevoir le visage inanimé de la jeune femme.

« Natsue ! Natsue ! Je ne peux pas… Réveille-toi ! Ta main ! Réveille-toi ! »

« _Voudras-tu bien garder un œil sur elle, con de singe ?_

_- La protéger, tu veux dire, hein, Sanzo ?_

_- Ne dis pas les choses aussi crûment, primate !_ »

Goku ne peut pas. Il a pourtant fait des efforts. Il a cru faire de son mieux. Pourtant, tout son échec est concentré là : là dans cette peau éteinte, dans cette poitrine où le cœur ne bat probablement plus. Natsue, le bel oiseau, ne sautille plus. Natsue, sa sœur dans les déchirures et les flammes infernales, ne lutte plus. Natsue n'est plus.

« Non… renifle le garçon. Non… Ce n'est pas vrai. POURQUOI MON BRAS EST-IL TROP COURT ? POURQUOI ?! »

Le garçon se redresse en sanglotant. Le paysage blafard lui apparaît comme un linceul étendu jusqu'à la ligne de l'horizon. L'horizon qui ne montre aucune présence de vie.

« A L'AIDE ! GOJYO ! COLONEL HAKKAI ! AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN ! A L'AIDE ! »

Seule une gerbe de balles retentit dans le lointain. Goku gémit, se frottant les yeux tant bien que mal. Il est tout seul. Il est inutile. Gojyo. Colonel Hakkai. Les morts ne parlent pas. Oui, ils y sont sûrement passés. Merde, non. Merde, quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Par pitié. Quelqu'un…

Dieu du jour, Sanzo…

Il saura quoi faire, oui. Sanzo pourra l'aider. Sanzo pardonnera sa bêtise et tirera Natsue de là. Il est sa seule chance, oui. Même si cela paraît idiot, il faut qu'il trouve Sanzo.

Une brume se lève. Goku essuie promptement son visage avec sa manche crasseuse. Sa gorge est engluée par ses hoquets d'affolement. Il s'enfonce, le dos courbé, dans un nuage fade, lançant avec un rire nerveux à la crevasse :

« Je reviens ! Sanzo, Dieu du Jour… Il va te sauver !... »

Toujours aucune réaction. Le garçon mord ses lèvres, plongeant sa silhouette dans le brouillard. Faites que ce bouclier de fumée lui permette d'atteindre un astre. Un astre dont l'éclat pourra réanimer tout ce qui semble sans vie. Sanzo, je t'appelle. Eclaire-moi dans mes foulées et amène-moi jusqu'à toi.


	65. Chapter 65

Le monde est à l'envers. Tel un flacon que l'on renverse, la tête se gonfle, cahote. Hakkai revient à lui. Son corps est mouvementé par des secousses. Celles du soldat Gojyo, son garde-fou, qui chevauche les plaines décimées par les explosifs et les grenades. Lui, n'est même pas le cavalier. Juste un poids, un fardeau, qui peut empêcher son compagnon d'atteindre la ligne de sûreté…

« Laissez-moi… Vous allez périr… Godasai (1), Gojyo. Yamenasaiyo (2)…

- Bordel, vous perdez vos mots, Hakkai-sama, répond le lieutenant roux essoufflé mais qui ne perdait pas de son chant malicieux. Ca ne serait pas du fait que vous me chevauchez d'une manière très esthétique, j'espère ?

- Gojyo, vous… Tu joues ta vie…

- Ah oui, c'est bien vrai, Hakkai-sama. Vous me devez une revanche au poker. Depuis quatre ans que je vous cuisine avec ça… »

Hakkai sent les frottements des écorces de ferraille dans son ventre et ses mollets. Est-ce que le fait qu'il ait repris connaissance a délié la langue du lieutenant coq ? Est-ce que le fait d'évoquer cette parie de cartes si floue dans sa mémoire embrouillée par les sueurs froides a pansé son âme si lourde de regrets ? Le colonel songe à la jeune fille, à Goku, au lieutenant Zocker qu'il n'a même pas pu saluer… Le sillage de poussière défile devant son émeraude terne. Le sillage que laisse une sauterelle rouge partant avec sa graine d'orge sur le dos… Il se met à rire à cette image farfelue, agitant son corps cruellement. C'est là qu'il remarque des empreintes rougeâtres parsemer leur passage. Ce n'est pas son fluide, non. Il est d'une couleur si belle qu'il ressemble aux tuniques de brocart que les dragons du nouvel An arborent. Des traces vermeilles qui s'ancrent dans la cendre du No Man's Land. Le soldat Gojyo… Gojyo ne bronche pas, ne grince même pas des dents. Hakkai croyait rêver lorsqu'il avait entendu dans son semi sommeil, quatre sons ouatés. Quatre balles qui sont venus se loger dans le dos et les jambes de son garde-fou. La petite sauterelle n'a bientôt plus de pattes pour mener sa graine d'orge avant l'hiver, en ce mois de novembre. Ses petits poumons transpercés ne sont plus gonflés et se meurent.

« Vous êtes vraiment un « baka » (3), Gojyo, murmure Hakkai en empêchant son nez de renifler atrocement.

- Si tu avais été le seul à faire le zouave, ce n'aurait pas été aussi jouissif, Hakkai-sama, rétorque le lieutenant parvenant à proximité des galeries à l'accueil si glacial. »

Ils se retrouvent étendus tels deux parchemins imbibés des violences des intempéries. Leurs souffles s'accordent puis s'éloignent. Ils luttent en vain contre leur dernière insomnie pour ne pas se perdre. Ils n'ont pas vraiment la force de moduler des sons et pourtant …

« Dis, Hakkai, marmonne le lieutenant aux mèches écarlates en tentant de s'adosser à la paroi du tunnel.

- Nani (4) ? réplique doucement le colonel les bras en croix, distrait par un nuage noir balayant le firmament.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir… Savoir la raison pour laquelle tu nous avais donné de nouveaux noms… »

Gojyo extirpa difficilement de son blouson humide et teinté de taches violacées son harmonica. Pas une égratignure. Ce rectangle de fer, son unique objet de valeur n'avait pas souffert durant tout ce temps à être terré dans ces terres brûlées. Il le porta à ses lèvres.

« Certains noms… Ils viennent d'une légende… De quatre voyageurs qui partent vers l'Ouest… »

La voix d'Hakkai suffoque. Il prononce ces mots comme si sa bouche s'écorchait sur une lame de rasoir. Le soldat roux courbe tristement les sourcils. Il fredonne faiblement sur les trous de son instrument une mélodie inaudible. Une oraison funèbre pour deux naufragés de l'existence. Hakkai sent les larmes affleurer à la cime de ses cils.

« Et ces voyageurs finissent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et montent vers le royaume Céleste… »

Les sons métalliques se diffusent dans les oreilles. Gojyo n'a même pas besoin de parler. Il acquiesce en silence, les dents plaquées à celle de l'harmonica. Les muscles des deux hommes se détendent, s'affaissent mollement, l'un après l'autre. Dire que Gojyo comptait l'emmener à l'infirmerie et qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un vulgaire gibier… Dire qu'il aurait désiré que des fleurs de rose pastel virevoltent au-dessus de leurs têtes et atterrissent dans des coupes gorgées d'alcool de riz. Dire que Hakkai pensait ne pas avoir assez vu d'étrangetés de l'Occident… Dire que le colonel croyait ne jamais vivre pour de vrai… Dire qu'il a rencontré des personnages formidables tel que ce musicien qui l'a tiré des puits d'anéantissement et le soutient encore aujourd'hui dans son agonie. Ce musicien à crins rouges qui se sacrifie pour lui procurer un instant de bien-être. Un dernier instant…

« Je vais vous en conter une bonne, Hakkai-sama, ajoute Gojyo en suspendant ses notes harmonieuses. Imaginez ce que vos quatre gars ont grogné arrivés à leur hôtel du septième ciel ? »

Hakkai tourne son visage vers la silhouette assise de son compagnon, qui persiste à garder son sourire facétieux.

« A l'ouest, Pff, rien de nouveau à signaler. »

Gojyo réajuste son instrument entre son menton et son nez. Il s'apprête une nouvelle fois à prolonger l'air. Cet air, semblable à une longue rampe d'escaliers.

« Arigato(5), Gojyo. Je te remercie pour tout. J'attendrai au pied de la grille de « notre » hôtel…

Vous avez intérêt, Hakkai-sama. J'aurais l'air con si… »

Hakkai clôt son œil lentement, laissant se dérouler la berceuse de l'harmonica. Laissant cette ultime berceuse faire taire ses derniers remords et ses derniers doutes. Les escaliers sont là. Il les enjambe solennellement. De sorte à ne pas trop distancer la sauterelle aux longues pattes et à la crinière vermillon.

Gojyo achève son morceau. Ses bras s'écroulent, à bout de forces. Il contemple le visage paisible du colonel. Blanc comme la neige de Russie. Blanc, cette couleur qu'il dédaignait et dans lequel il souhaitait à la fois se fondre. L'envie de brailler des injures survient dans ses dernières pensées. De sorte à vider sa poitrine si criblée de toutes ses plaintes… Dire « bonne année » aux singes, aux éphèbes de Prusse et de France et aux sujets du roi des bordels de Moscou… Mais il n'a pas le temps, ça, non… Quelqu'un l'attend en haut de l'escalier, lui envoie des signaux opalins qui blessent sa rétine. Fermer les yeux. Laisser le dernier soupir fleurir sur son menton. Oui, soupirer simplement avant de débuter l'escalade :

« Attendez-moi… J'ai juste du mal à trouver la première marche… »

(1): S'il vous plait

(2): Arrêtez

(3): idiot, imbécile

(4): Quoi donc?

(5): Merci


	66. Chapter 66

Est-il possible de ressentir un frémissement ? Même un frisson de branchages à des lieues à la ronde ? Une lueur brille faiblement. Sanzo la sent. Il l'a sentie au moment où il avait songé à elle. A la poupée de porcelaine dans un uniforme étriqué. Cette pensée douteuse, anxieuse qui l'avait traversé, ce serrement au cœur, l'amulette de métal qui semblait calciner son poitrail affreusement… Tout cela n'était relié qu'à cette question : « Natsue… Nathalie est-elle encore… ? »

C'est alors qu'un timide feu follet luit dans son esprit sombre.Un feu le confortant dans un sentiment puéril qu'on appelait « espoir ». Quant aux autres… Quant aux trois hommes qu'il n'a croisé que rarement… Il sait. Il sait que probablement, une opportunité se présentera… A la fin de toute cette boucherie, de ces dégâts sans limites, le russe à crête rouge lui quémandera une cigarette, tandis que le singe à fourrure brune lui fera l'aumône d'une orange acide et que le colonel asiatique lui tapotera l'épaule d'un air complice. Foutu espoir qui l'entraîne dans une utopie : il n'y a rien de plus mortel que l'espoir.

Sanzo est simplement sûr qu'il est définitivement seul dans son périmètre. Les survivants de ses troupes sont partis conquérir une aire à bonne distance de la sienne. Le lieutenant se doute bien que l'entrain n'est plus au rendez-vous lorsqu'il s'agit d'avancer. Avancer. Reculer. Avancer. Reculer. Toute cette saloperie de victoires semblables et lilliputiennes en échange d'une centaine d'hommes par jour. Il a saisi qu'il sera bien le dernier à se faire arracher les dents par ces enflures de corbeaux. Le dernier à croire voir, dans la brume noircie par les déflagrations, le feu follet… Plutôt la plaine flamboyante dont il a rêvé. Où il a aperçu une femme sommeillant dans l'herbe, emmitouflée dans son chemisier.

« _N'oublie pas de lui remettre, hein ?_ »

Cette demande qui lui revient en mémoire. Est-elle revenue à la surface parce que c'était l'heure ? L'heure d'une fin tant attendue ?

« SANZO ! »

Le lieutenant se dresse sur ses bottes. C'est le primate. Une petite ombre court vers lui, affolée. Goku. C'est bien Goku. Bon dieu !

« Sanzo, c'est horrible ! »

Horrible ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Le visage du garçon se dévoile enfin, des raies scintillantes et pâles sur ses pommettes.

« Sanzo ! C'est horrible ! Natsue… Natsue… Elle est … »

Goku agrippe ses coudes. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi cette tronche d'idiot, con de singe ? Tu ne devrais pas traîner par…

- ELLE VA MOURIR, SANZO. »

Le lieutenant blond demeure interdit. Une décharge foudroyante fait écarquiller ses pupilles de parme. Ses améthystes qui considèrent, sans comprendre, Goku en larmes. Le garçon

« Tu voulais que je la prot… Protège… Et je n'ai rien pu faire… Mon bras était trop court… Trop court. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je ne sais pas si elle vit encore…A cause de moi…Tu me faisais confiance… Je t'avais donné ma parole… Pardon… Sauve-la, Sanzo ! Sauve-la ! »

La détresse, le désarroi… Sanzo vient de recevoir un coup de fouet au visage. Rester là, immobilisé par l'étonnement, devant ce corps impuissant qui demande du secours… Il y a toujours cette peur qui l'entrave. Tout comme le jour où il a stoppé Goku, fou furieux. Tout comme le jour où Konrad Miorkisch, son maître et père, s'est affalé, transpercé devant lui. Lui, un garçon, terrifié par la mare de sang couvrant les dalles de la chapelle et qui murmurait :

«_ Je n'ai pas su vous protéger. _»

Maintenant. Poser sa main sur ce front fébrile et plissé de chagrin… Dire d'une voix monocorde :

« On se calme, con de singe. »

Aussitôt la brume s'éclaircit tout en s'intensifiant. Goku relève la tête sous le contact de ses doigts massifs.

« Je t'en demandais trop. Pardon. Tu as dû faire beaucoup d'efforts… Dans ce cas… Tu n'as pas à jouer le désolé, con de singe.

- Mais, Natsue…

- Je sais qu'elle est en vie. Et elle restera jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. Calme-toi, Goku. »

Il utilisait rarement le nom du garçon lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Cependant, il ne voyait pas d'autre outil pour le rassurer. Et pour rester immergé dans sa propre conviction. Faites que cette idiote n'ait pas crevé, bon dieu de merde.

« Tu es venu ici tout seul ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon. Gojyo et le colonel Hakkai…

- Nous les retrouverons aussi. Fait chier. Vous avez le don de vous paumer de vue ou quoi ? »

Prendre un air agacé. Faire croire à ce petit gars insouciant que la situation n'est pas tragique. Lui faire adopter une petite ride au coin de ses lèvres. Faites qu'il sourit bêtement à nouveau. Goku riait désormais devant lui, en se frottant la nuque.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, con de singe ?

- J'ai…Euh, bégaya le garçon confus. J'ai juste suivi ta lumière, Sanzo. »

Le lieutenant haussa un sourcil face à cette réponse absurde. Mais la scène n'était-elle pas dressée depuis le début pour se parer d'absurde? Leur rencontre absurde, leurs entrevues absurdes, leurs dialogues absurdes, leurs atmosphères absurdes, leurs batailles absurdes…

« Pff. C'est ridicule, siffla Sanzo en croisant les bras et serrant les dents.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Je t'assure !

- La ferme, con de singe ! Ne traînons pas ! rétorqua le lieutenant en assenant un coup de paume sur le crâne du gamin. »

Le brouillard se lève progressivement. Et Goku a retrouvé son croissant de dents étincelant.

**Le garçon est si heureux. Sanzo, Dieu du jour a anéanti toute sa faiblesse, tout son effroi, tout son mépris de lui-même. Goku rejoint l'homme blond dont la chevelure flamboie tel un diadème doré. C'était donc ça, ce phare qui l'a guidé dans cet océan de dunes nauséabondes. C'était donc ça…**

**« TIREZ ! »**

**Des ordres qui fusent à ses oreilles. Des ordres qu'il comprend pour ne les avoir entendu que trop de fois. Des soldats, ses frères d'armes… Ils ont vu Sanzo. Un Allemand. Un boche. Il est trop tard pour bafouiller des hurlements suppliants, des refus qui seront couverts par les pétarades des fusils… Natsue, tu seras fier de moi. Nathalie, tu seras contente de ton petit gars…**

Sandruck est derrière un petit mur. La tempête de balles s'est brisée sur ce muret de chair et d'os. Goku n'est plus qu'un mur. Des cascades pourpres s'esquissent sur ses membres fumants après les impacts. Sanzo ne veut pas comprendre. Six français barbus tiennent hagards, leurs armes à l'haleine de poudre. Ils viennent de faire feu sur l'un des leurs. Un de leurs compagnons. Un garçon. Un enfant. Les yeux blanchis par l'horreur de Sanzo rencontrent les deux pierres de soleil du gamin. Ces deux pierres ivres d'espoir. L'espoir qui a conduit le singe à le rechercher malgré le danger. L'espoir qui a conduit ce primate à commettre l'irréparable, malgré tout.

« Natsue sera fier de moi, n'est-ce pas, Sanzo ? Je suis arrivé à te protéger… »

Cette bouche d'enfant sanguinolente peut encore lui adresser une stupidité ? Cette langue sucrée de candeur parvient encore à lui dire une connerie ? Goku s'écroule. L'espoir est mortel… Il ne fait qu'entretenir les naïfs et les innocents jusqu'à leur chute inévitable.


	67. Chapter 67

Un ébranlement… Dans les tréfonds de l'âme… Une transmission d'ondes terrifiantes… Les spasmes remuent ses membres entaillés. Sa tête craque douloureusement contre les gravats. Mais elle parvient à reprendre conscience. Nathalie, Natsue a retrouvé tous ses sens. Le bord de son menton, de ses narines est encroûté de sang. Sa poitrine palpite fébrilement sous son chemisier bleu déchiqueté par l'explosion. Un trou. Une crevasse. Elle y est tombée. Elle a perdu connaissance, par le tournis bouillonnant de son fluide vital qui pensait accomplir un « dernier tour ». Elle n'est pas morte. La jeune fille avait entendu une voix gémir à l'infime entrée de son faux tombeau. Goku. Où est-il ? Gojyo. Hakkai. Où ? Quoi ? Comment ?RAH, BORDEL. Natsue se surprend à jurer en silence. Cela aurait pu faire esclaffer ses camarades. Si seulement ils se trouvaient ici, à sa portée. Non, ma fille ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas compter sans arrêt sur l'épaule des autres pour te tirer de la merde… Eh ! On ne dit pas « merde », ma fille !

Ces pensées semblent la hausser vers l'étroit passage lumineux, l'unique porte vers l'extérieur. Natsue mord ses lèvres en essayant d'écarter les roches mousseuses et grisées par le gel. Ses doigts perdent leurs ongles si blancs sous la pression de ses efforts. Merde, sors-toi de là comme une grande ! Allez ! Laissez-moi passer !

Ses jambes s'appuient difficilement sur la vase. Le sang autrefois coagulé sur ses coudes rejaillit. Ses mains s'arrondissent. Natsue se rappelle des poignes du colonel Hakkai lorsqu'il avait frappé le soldat Gojyo il y a quelques mois. Oui, donner des coups dans la pierre, l'éventrer, la faire battre en retraite pour qu'elle la libère de son « cercueil ». Oui, ma fille comme ça ! Tu te fiches que tes phalanges partent en miettes ! Bats-toi ! Bats-toi !

La jeune fille essuie ses lèvres empourprées. Elle tente de se restituer cette situation d'ivresse qui l'avait poussée à se traîner sur le ventre, cette situation où un dieu du soleil l'avait barbouillée à l'alcool pour qu'elle dompte sa crainte. Non, non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas pour ça que Dieu du jour l'avait sauvée. Non. Ce qu'il désirait d'elle, ce qu'il cherchait à lui enseigner depuis tout ce temps, c'était…

Ses poings menus traversent l'amas pierreux. Des rayons blanchâtres l'éblouissent. Le paysage calciné réapparaît avec ses colonnes fumantes et grondantes telles les pitons de volcans en éveil. Elle se hisse sur ses coudes, s'effondre à l'air libre avec une expiration rauque. Elle s'est battue. Voilà ce que Sanzo souhaitait…

Elle s'était battue pour vivre. Sans l'aide de personne. Elle était capable, au moins une fois dans sa piteuse existence, de se protéger elle-même.

Le ciel paraît s'assombrir. Comme si un peintre avait ajouté une couche de gouache sinistre sur la toile céleste. Comme pour l'avertir d'un sombre augure. Augure prenant forme dans son esprit :

« **Ils ne seront bientôt plus là. **»

Natsue se lève, un étau d'angoisse au creux du ventre. Ses pieds quasi nus rasent la terre hérissée de cratères encore brûlants. Elle titube dans ce monde qu'elle se refuse à accepter. Qu'elle refuse de rejoindre, encore illuminée par l'espoir, malgré son récent frôlement de la mort… La jeune fille arpente en trottinant un sentier inconnu, épineux de réalités jadis inconcevables. Son souffle est entrecoupé de supplications. Supplications d'une fillette en robe immaculée qui court, tendant les bras pour ne plus tomber :

« **Ne partez pas… Revenez… Ne partez pas…** »


	68. Chapter 68

Il est des choses qu'on ne peut plus estimer. Car nous peinons déjà à réaliser qu'elles ne sont plus là…

Goku n'est plus. Ses pupilles interdites et ambrés ne reflètent plus qu'un vide inconcevable. Inconcevable pour tout être humain qui au plus profond de lui, défie le torrent du destin. Inconcevable pour Sanzo, Sandruck Zocker, le lieutenant froid et sans âme, qui pensait ne jamais endurer pareille vérité. Celle de la fragilité d'une vie. Le garçon ne bouge plus. Il ne sourit même plus. Ses joues ruissellent encore d'eau, unique souvenir d'une émotion éprouvée, d'un instant de palpitation… Goku est… Sanzo persiste à guetter sur cette dépouille une trace de tremblotement, de respiration imperceptible pour l'oreille d'un individu sans détresse. Sanzo est affolé, lui. Il ne trouve pas la moindre bribe de frémissement. Goku, l'enfant tâchant ce paysage noir, s'y est fondu définitivement. Goku est mort.

Sanzo n'a pas la force de s'agenouiller. Il ne veut pas fermer ces paupières cuivrées perdues dans un lointain inaccessible. Il se contente de jauger, d'un air stupide, ce vestige de limpidité enfantine, souillée par le crachat des armes aveugles. Oui. Goku est mort.

Il extirpe brusquement son pistolet. Tout se met à cliqueter d'une manière sinistre : son arme, ses cartouches, ses os, ses dents, ses yeux haineux. Un, deux, trois. Trois français s'effondrent dans un artifice rougeoyant, la tête éventrée par une unique balle acérée. Sanzo agit de manière mécanique, pivotant à peine ses bottes de son monticule de terre. Le recul du revolver fait tressauter son bras. Son bras qui bouillonne de vengeance. Ses narines aspirent brusquement un air poudré au canon. Si désagréable. Si idiot. Un soldat le prend de côté, mais se retrouve projeté, l'œil gauche arraché par le choc de la quatrième cartouche. Plus que deux. Plus que deux assassins. Crevez tous. Ils font feu sur lui. Avec des mitrailleuses en piteux état. Leur « tac-tac » sournois ne l'atteint pas. Se mettant à terre, Sanzo fait feu sur l'abdomen des deux hommes qui s'avachissent lamentablement. Morts. Tous. Un silence oppressant. Le barillet de son six coups est vide. L'arme glisse lentement de ses doigts pour toucher terre, auprès de la tignasse brune du garçon. Morts. Tous. Il les a tous achevés. Il les a enfoncés joyeusement dans un trou paisible. Paisible comme la tombe. Une tombe à ciel ouvert. Mais Goku est mort. Et les cieux avec. Et lui, l'objet d'admiration sans bornes de ce primate, a éteint toute sa lueur sous un torrent empestant la suie et la chair carbonisée. Le soleil est mort. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Une fente. Quelque chose de fulgurant le fend en deux. Comme si on plantait un pieu au sommet de son crâne et qu'on le courbait tel un pantin minable. La brume s'est dissipée. Son torse est lacéré par le plomb des projectiles. Il est encore dressé comme un épouvantail face à la ligne ennemie et leurs fusils. On ne l'a pas raté. Une éruption sanguinolente vient éclore entre ses dents. Les nuages, linceuls du ciel, tournoient pareils à des rapaces aux ailes troubles. Mais ses jambes refusent de plier sous son torse traversé, sous sa gorge blanche et rouge.

Un hurlement. Une lamentation. Un chant angélique strident. Ce sont des paroles qui le font succomber. Ce sont des voix qui suivent le tonnerre assourdissant des batteries. Non, ce n'est qu'une voix. Une fillette court vers lui en gémissant, avec de grands yeux embués et des joues livides.

« **Ne pars pas**, implore-t-elle. **Ne t'arrête pas de brûler, dieu du jour. Ne pars pas.** »

Non, ce n'est qu'une garçonne en uniforme turquoise parsemé de rougeurs. Ce n'est qu'une femme qui crie de douleur… Natsue sait désormais que le soleil meurt…

« _La plus grande liberté, Sandruck, est d'avoir un endroit où se poser…_ »

«_ Si tu vois ma petite fille, pourras-tu lui remettre ma médaille ? N'oublie pas, hein ? Tu la reconnaîtras facilement : elle a une robe blanche et des longs cheveux couleur de prairie. Elle aura bientôt quinze ans mais ça reste ma petite fille… _»

Sanzo voudrait rire malgré les tenailles bouillantes de métal qui broient ses poumons.

Il n'est pas libre. Il n'a jamais joui d'une quelconque liberté. Jamais assez profité des instants qu'il croyait anodins. Jamais assez savouré ces moments qu'il croyait retenir dans ses mains malgré le temps.

La petite fille n'a plus quinze ans. Elle en a vingt. Et sa crinière est s'est réduite une brindille couleur de prairie. Elle porte un veston de soldat. Mais ça reste une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Sa jolie poupée de porcelaine.

Sanzo voudrait bien pleurer malgré les flammes d'ultime fierté qui crépitent dans sa gorge.

Il ne sera jamais libre. Il ne reste plus que Natsue. Mais il ne pourra jamais poser sa tête épuisée sur le perchoir de ce bras féminin.

Sa poupée de porcelaine sanglote à sa place. Elle a deviné sa tristesse. Peut-être l'avait-elle su depuis leur première rencontre ? Su le malheur qu'il supportait.

Ses talons cèdent. Le chagrin rompt ses jambes, derniers piliers de son orgueil et le cloue au sol. Il est si épuisé. Natsue pleure au loin. Il est si heureux qu'une chose aussi douce et qu'il n'a jamais osé appeler se précipite à son chevet. Il est si rassuré qu'une chose aussi belle pleure pour lui, qui se retrouve au dernier seuil.


	69. Chapter 69

Non. Non. La lumière ne s'éteint pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi qu'elle sera ravivée. Dites-moi que la lueur ne mourra pas, même engloutie par la brume si suffocante.

Il se tient là, étendu, les yeux entrouverts. Natsue peine à le regarder, ses paupières brouillées d'eau. Le corps de Sanzo a des soubresauts, des papillonnements ultimes, tels qu'en possèdent les flammes sur le point de s'effondrer sous l'assaut du sable. Dieu du jour tourne sa tête vers elle. Ce visage blanc maculé de pétales noirâtres au coin du nez et du menton, tel un masque de marbre moucheté d'encre. Natsue s'agenouille en serrant ses lèvres. Rien ne vient franchir la muraille de ses dents. Que peut-elle bien dire ?

La jeune fille est interpellée par un corps voisin. Celui d'un garçon méconnaissable. Qu'elle refuse d'identifier. Le brouillard n'est qu'un prétexte pour voiler la mort déjà si lointaine de Goku. Le regard de Natsue dérive entre les deux corps. Entre un enfant déchiqueté par les crocs de la férocité et un homme si froid qu'on a calciné jusqu'à la moelle… Qu'en est-il d'elle, pauvre garçonne cloîtrée entre ces deux visions ? Ces visions qui ont perdu le statut d'horribles mirages…

Le bras de Sanzo se tend vers ses genoux. Il est osseux et nacré. Comme une branche de bouleau. Natsue surmonte son torrent de sanglots en hoquetant quelques mots :

« Je suis là, ne vous en faites pas… Je vais vous soigner… Vous oubliez mes dettes envers vous…

- Tout… Tout s'est passé si vite. Je dois faire un mauvais rêve, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sanzo parle faiblement. Ses paroles ont la même sonorité que son souffle. Natsue se penche, les oreilles tendues. Il délire, ce dieu de lumière.

« Je n'ai pas pu éviter ce qui s'est passé. Goku s'est jeté entre moi et…

- Ca n'a aucune importance, Sanzo, coupa la jeune fille en enlevant les boutons de l'uniforme du lieutenant. Laissez-vous faire, je vais m'occuper de… »

Un ricanement. Un rire jaune. Jaune et triste. Si malheureux. Sanzo riait. Il divaguait réellement.

« Je ne dois présenter aucune valeur. Et toi, tu es une idiote qui tente de me sauver. C'est un peu tard, non ?

- C'est justement parce que je suis une « **idiote** » que je ne veux absolument pas vous laisser crever ! Taisez-vous. Ne gaspillez pas votre souffle. »

Les doigts de Natsue frissonnaient au contact de ces boutons poisseux. Elle parvenait à ressentir les effluves de sang bouillant sous ce veston. Et Sanzo continuait à rire doucement. Comme un vieil homme qui aurait déjà tout exploré des réactions humaines.

« Si ton père te voyait… Si grande et si bête… »

La jeune fille se redressa de stupeur, bouche bée. Le jeune allemand retira délicatement ses mains de sa poitrine et ouvrit d'un coup sec l'uniforme. Natsue eut un haut le cœur. Puis un affreux besoin de fondre en larmes. C'était bien trop tard. Des cercles écarlates s'agrandissaient sur la chemise blanche, mise à découvert par le lieutenant. Son torse n'était plus qu'un amas de chair poignardé de toutes parts et se soulevait difficilement sous le poids presque insoutenable de sa respiration. Sanzo extirpa de son cou, une amulette. Une plaque de métal dans laquelle s'inscrivait la photographie sépia d'une fillette aux joues rebondies et aux cheveux ondulants derrière ses oreilles.

« Ton paternel gardait en permanence cette babiole… Je crois qu'elle te revient de droit. »

La médaille tomba lourdement entre ses doigts. Natsue tentait de frotter ses paupières bombées d'eau, tout en déchiffrant l'image du pendentif. C'est moi. C'était moi, il y a quelques années. C'est idiot. C'est complètement stupide…

« Je combattais tout d'abord sur la frontière entre… la Belgique et la France. Moi et mes hommes nous avions progressé… Et décimé une infime partie des Français… Ton père en faisait partie. »

La jeune fille serra violemment le médaillon moite et sanguinolent. C'est stupide. Complètement stupide… Ecouter ces révélations du dernier instant… Non, c'est un rêve trop farfelu pour se matérialiser…

« Ton père avait lutté juste assez pour ne finir que dans les dernières victimes… Et dans un élan de délire précédant sa mort, il m'a confié cette chose. Il m'avait fait promettre que… »

Sanzo peinait à moduler ses phrases, les lèvres inondées par un filet sombre. Assez. C'est bien trop stupide… Natsue comprit soudain le sens du mot « intarissable » ; une chose inévitable comme les pleurs et le sang chaud qui explosent, hors de contrôle, et s'étalent sans raison …

« … Que quoiqu'il arrive, je te remettrais ce qu'il reste de lui. »

Les larmes sont si lourdes qu'elles parviennent à rouler jusque sous ses genoux. La jeune fille se recroqueville sur le corps de son agonisant. Son dieu qui succombe paisiblement, tel le feu vaincu par l'eau acide…

« Durant quatre années, je n'ai veillé que sur cette babiole. Je n'avais rien à défendre, hormis elle. De cette manière, je pourrais être fier en la remettant à son propriétaire… Seulement, le temps s'est écoulé et voilà que je regrette de devoir m'en défaire… »

Sanzo lève ses améthystes vers le firmament qui s'éclaircit tel un suaire. Un clairon résonne. Un essaim de moineaux voltige dans l'horizon. La jeune fille ne peut pas retenir ses plaintes. Fallait-il qu'elle perde plusieurs êtres à la fois ? Devait-elle regretter le temps où elle ne faisait que croire « avoir tout perdu » au lieu de croire que « rien ne l'abandonne » ?

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir, murmura-t-elle. C'est lâche et très bas. Vous ne pouvez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez aussi piteusement ce… Je…

- Tu penses peut-être que cela m'arrange de te laisser dans ce trou, « **pauvre inconsciente** » ? »

Le jeune homme a les sourcils froncés. Froncés d'agacement … Une deuxième fois, le clairon retentit.

« Approche-toi, **gamine**. »

La jeune fille s'exécute, allongeant son cou vers le front de Sanzo. Des murmures viennent caresser ses oreilles.

« Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma parole, c'est à toi de me promettre quelque chose…

- Quoi donc, Sanzo ?

- Reste ce que tu as été. Deviens forte. Meurs bien au chaud, vieille et fripée, sans à te lamenter en portant le malheur du monde. Continue de vivre même si cela doit entraver l'existence des autres. **Ne possède rien**. »

Natsue acquiesce en hochant de la tête. Elle déglutit. Son cœur tambourine atrocement, à la pensée que tout lien avec son dieu est sur le point de s'effriter. A jamais.

« Je le jure. »

Le lieutenant a un rictus. Un sourire dissimulé derrière ce masque craquelant de froideur. Le clairon chante de plus belle. Comme une trompe de train qui forcerait les amants à quitter leurs embrassades, sur le quai de gare… Comme des amants d'avant-guerre.

« Il y a un singe que je ne dois pas laisser tout seul… Qui sait les dégâts qu'il va causer là où il se trouve… Je crois que… »

La jeune fille voit les lèvres de Sanzo se suspendre. Plus rien à dire, ni à déclarer. Plus de sarcasmes, ni d'hilarités. Plus de secrets, ni de pactes à sceller. Elle ressent une glace parcourir ses cheveux. Deux mains blanches enserrent son cou, s'ancrent dans sa peau.

« Depuis le temps que j'ai rêvé, même cauchemardé, de toucher les brins de prairie qui sont sur ton crâne… »

Les pupilles opalines de Natsue s'écarquillent, puis se ferment peu à peu. Elle comprend ce qu'elle doit répondre. Sa bouche se perche sur la surface d'une eau jusque-là sans troubles. Sur la surface d'une pierre jusque là sans fissures. Sur la bouche de celui qu'elle voit partir, impuissante. Celui qui vient de lui susurrer « Je t'aime bien. » de manière vraiment maladroite. Elle l'embrasse aussi longtemps que leurs deux respirations se nouent en un seul cordon fleuri. Malgré cette odeur de sang séché, de gouttes amères humidifiant les joues, de charbon sous la neige… Le clairon hurle. Des soldats de chaque camp se précipitent sur le No Man's Land et se font des accolades fraternelles. Des clameurs de joie se mêlent aux chocs des armes jetés brusquement. Le cercle blanc solaire transperce la brume. Natsue détache ses lèvres. Sanzo a les yeux fermés. Ses mains inertes sont déjà retombées le long de son corps. A-t-il suffisamment inhalé l'odeur de ses « brins d'herbe » ? S'est-il assez contenté de ce baiser ? Et elle, parmi cette foule de soldats si transportés de bonheur, que représente-t-elle ? Elle, que tous abandonnent contre leur gré…

Elle, qui ne prend pas part à l'euphorie du 11 novembre 1918.


	70. Chapter 70

**Epilogue part 1 **

Des buildings qui semblent soutenir le poids des cieux. Et qui jaugent de haut une statue qui brandit sa torche verdoyante, phare de pierre sur l'Atlantique. Les klaxons forment un tintamarre incessant dans les rues qui répandent quelques airs de charleston. Des magasins se pomponnent de lumières à l'approche du 25 décembre. Un cireur de chaussures jette un œil sur les gros titres du quotidien d'un client. Client d'un monde pressé, qui se précipite à l'usine ou à la boutique de fourrures. Les titres annoncent la finalisation de la Société des Nations… Au détriment de l'Allemagne, vaincue et piétinée dans le traité de Versailles. C'est ce que pensait Yannah Oneth, fermant à clé sa pharmacie, le temps de sa pause de l'après midi. La jeune femme, contrairement à ces dames du quartier de Manhattan, recevait toujours avec grande attention, une information quelconque, même laissée au hasard sur un bout de journal ou d'une onde radio. Déjà un an que ce conflit si lointain avait pris fin. Son pays s'enorgueillissait des prouesses guerrières accomplies sur le front… A présent, la production et l'économie fleurissaient sur New York, même sous cette neige de fin d'année 1919.

Yannah était plutôt satisfaite de son petit travail. Son père lui avait inculqué tout le savoir- faire d'herboriste, transmis paraît-il, par des guérisseurs juifs. Après sa mort, la jeune femme avait fondé son petit établissement non sans quelque aide financière extérieure. Et lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur l'identité du généreux donateur, Yannah se taisait brusquement, les joues embrasées instantanément. La jeune femme se décida à marcher d'un pas vif. Wallstreet est une avenue si gigantesque. L'endroit idéal pour s'enrichir… Tout comme se retrouver sans un sou en poche, à cause des flux d'une Bourse dont Yannah ne souhaitait absolument pas analyser les cours. Depuis petite, le seul bien être des autres comptait réellement à ses yeux. Remarquer désormais quelques individus attendre que leur vie soit couverte d'or et d'abondance aux dépens de leur santé la répugnait presque. Money, Money, voilà ce qu'on scandait à New York.

La jeune femme trottait légèrement sur les pavés verglacés, la tête baissée, avec son chignon jais mi-défait. Elle percuta de plein fouet une silhouette fine et vigoureuse à la fois.

« Ouch ! Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, fit la jeune femme en se courbant légèrement avant de reprendre son avancée.

- Good Afternoon, Yannah. »

La jeune fille se retourna vivement, rougissante à l'écoute de cette voix si familière. Un homme au teint hâlé et aux mèches rousses se dressait devant elle. Il portait toujours cet élégant pardessus noir de l'armée : le jeune capitaine Kogart Jiness.

« Lord Jiness, c'est une vraie surprise de tomber sur vous ! s'exclama la jeune fille, en tentant de mesurer son enthousiasme.

- Je partais juste à la recherche d'une poupée de la Maison « _Teddy and Rose »_ pour Lirionore…

- Je doute que ce soit une excellente initiative d'offrir une poupée à Mlle Lirionore. Elle est si…

- Masculine ? hasarda en soupirant le jeune homme.

- « Dynamique » serait un adjectif plus approprié, rétorqua Yannah en pouffant.

- Tant pis, je me contenterais de lui procurer un costume de cow-boy du Montana. Au fait, elle te salue et te supplie de lui tenir compagnie, le plus tôt possible, à ses leçons de piano « infernales ».

- Ne vous tourmentez pas, my Lord. Je pourrai exécuter n'importe quoi pour payer ma dette. Après tout, ma pharmacie n'aura jamais pu voir le jour si…

- Je t'ai aidé uniquement du fait que je n'aurais plus eu de visage sans tes soins, il y a un an. Tu n'as donc pas être ma débitrice, répliqua sèchement l'officier.

- Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je réexamine votre cicatrice, l'éraflure causée par un obus ne peut pas avoir les mêmes effets qu'une écorchure ordinaire. »

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de contempler la double cicatrice violacée qui accentuait les pommettes anguleuses de Kogart. Cela n'entravait en rien son…

« Pressée, non ? demanda le jeune homme, brisant ses pensées de ravissement.

- Euh oui ! Je dois visiter une patiente chez Mrs Zenett… A Western Goddess Garden.

- Ah. La fameuse patiente. Je vois, je ne vais plus t'ennuyer dans ce cas…

- Au contraire !! Euh… Je veux dire… Point du tout, my lord. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette quelque chose ?

- Dis-lui juste de poursuivre ses efforts. Dokoï et moi la soutenons dans son rétablissement.

- Bien, my lord, fit Yannah en s'inclinant et s'apprêtant à arpenter à vive allure Wallstreet.

- Une dernière chose. Tu peux toujours me nommer Kogart à la place de cette marque de respect inutile. Et même, ajouta l'officier en tournant maladroitement sa tête, n'hésite pas à me préciser les horaires de fermeture de ta pharmacie. De cette manière, je ne viendrais pas « à moitié » pour rien. »

La jeune femme hocha du menton, hébétée face à ces derniers mots. Les flocons n'atteignaient pas son front tant il semblait ardent. Une fièvre si soudaine, des frissons avec un rythme cardiaque anormal ? Yannah sourit doucement. Une maladie nommée « Kogart » demeurait la seule qu'elle ne pouvait jamais guérir totalement. Une maladie qu'elle ne désirait en aucun cas éradiquer…


	71. Chapter 71

**Epilogue part 2**

Western Goddess Garden. Une propriété excentrique dans laquelle trônait un gigantesque étang de nénuphars colorés et de diverses variétés. Mrs Zenett se tenait sur la terrasse chauffée de sa demeure, surplombant ses fleurs aquatiques, absorbée par les ondes de l'eau. A sa gauche se tenait un intendant à la crinière grisonnante aussi démesurée que sa barbe : Girochino. La famille Zenett, d'après les dires, désignait une famille d'immigrants siciliens, ayant fait fortune dans le commerce des verreries de Murano, près de Venise, jusqu'au continent américain. Une lignée respectable, traitée de _nouveaux riches_ par les envieux. En réalité, la maîtresse du domaine se prénommait Camilla Zenatti. Un de ses neveux, contraint de jouer les secrétaires auprès d'elle, habitait sous son toit et se montrait peu.

Camilla, probablement exaspérée par les commérages sur ses origines, avait adopté le nom de Karen Zenett. Elle avait confié à Yannah que cela ne modifierait en rien son attrait de divine miséricordieuse. L'herboriste ressortait souvent perplexe des conversations avec Mrs Zenett ; les mots grossiers affluaient souvent, le « je m'en foutisme » régnait, et les projets farfelus de Karen d'ouvrir une salle de cinéma dans le New Jersey dominaient dans sa langue bien pendue et roulant les « r ».

« Tiens, mais voilà notre jeune _Yaminita_, déclara Karen en apercevant la jeune femme monter les escaliers de marbre menant à la terrasse.

- Good Afternoon, Mrs Zennett.

- Visite médicale, je présume ? demanda la propriétaire en s'accoudant dans son fauteuil en velours dans un fripement de jupe en laine. C'est drôle, j'aurais juré que vous venez pour la première fois dans notre patelin.

_- Signora_ ! s'exclama l'intendant Girochino. Un peu de manière oratoire, _per favore_…

- Oh, merde ! On ne peut pas parler tranquillement sans qu'on vous corrige sur votre bienséance, s'esclaffa Karen en s'affalant davantage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait me faire rentrer dans le moule alors que mon fric est aussi lourd que l'était le cul du Titanic …

- Je ne serai pas longue, madame, fit Yannah déboussolée, je serai à votre disposition pour le _tea time_. Votre café de Florence de l'autre jour était fameux.

-Mais oui, allez-y, ma fille. Je vous garde en réserve le cappuccino d'Aoste qui vous fera frémir de…

_- Signora ! Per favore_ ! coupa l'homme barbu en se malaxant l'arête du nez. »

Yannah fit irruption dans le vestibule. L'intérieur de la demeure s'inspirait d'un style de renaissance florentine. Les couloirs éblouissants semblaient faire émerger des piliers de jade et de vermeil. Tels des colonnes surgissant des nuages. C'était tout de même un bel endroit où vivre. Mais y vivre en immortel aurait été lassant. Etrangement, Yannah parvenait à saisir l'once d'ennui inscrit dans l'œil de Karen Zennett. Cet œil d'obsidienne qui guettait l'inattendu, l'élément perturbateur d'un cours si tranquille… Tel un dieu de l'immuable qui souhaiterait quitter son poste. Voilà la raison pour laquelle, l'herboriste n'avait trouvé aucun mal à trouver un hébergement adapté pour sa patiente. Un lieu aseptisé à l'atrocité ou à l'accident. Car cette patiente avait représenté toute une anomalie, une curiosité de premier choix, qui avait été le résultat d'une expérience du destin et de la folie humaine… Une survivante de dernière minute…

Yannah pénétra dans une chambre à la teinte caramélisée. Une jeune fille à la natte brune faisait la lecture à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année et aux pupilles gourmandes. Tout deux étaient allongés sur un tapis oriental, battant leurs jambes au rythme de l'histoire contée.

« Good afternoon, Nathaly.

- Oh ! fit l'intéressé en se redressant sur le sol. Gokhan et moi suivions l'aventure de…

- Rice Ball au pays des Vegetables ! termina le garçon en applaudissant frénétiquement. »

Yannah caressa la tête du petit garçon qui fit la moue.

« Tu viens encore parce que Naty est malade ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Non, mon garçon … »

L'enfant fixa un instant, incrédule, la jeune fille à la natte verdoyante qui approuva en souriant.

« Si tu allais visiter ton ami Kenny Renald, notre voisin pêcheur qui répare la toiture de notre garage ?

- Oui ! Keni-chan ! »

L'enfant s'extirpa bruyamment de la chambre. Sa course effrénée s'atténua petit à petit, dans le couloir. Yannah examina les yeux opalins de la jeune fille, qui s'ombrageaient soudainement.

« Mister Renald paraît un jeune homme assez libertin, il est vrai, déclara-t-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué. Il loge près de Central Park et passe souvent me voir avec son colocataire, Mister Tenness Parlow, qui possède une jolie bibliothèque, la « Heaven and Earth »…

- Oui, j'y ai déjà emprunté quelques ouvrages de médecine. Tu es bien entourée, cela me rassure, Nathaly.

- Un an que j'ai atterri ici. J'ai le repas, la couverture chaude et la compagnie. Sans que j'ai à demander. Il est vrai qu'une année auparavant, je ne demandais plus rien au monde. Je…Je me rappelle de la fois où on m'a prise comme muette dans mon lit d'hôpital de l'armée, où on me posait des questions sur ce que j'étais, ce que je faisais là, mes mobiles… »

Yannah s'assit près d'elle. Le livre de contes était clos. Une autre narration débutait. A chaque venue, Yannah mémorisait chaque son de l'histoire. Celle d'une jeune fille fragilisée par les privations et l'effroi. Une histoire moins belle, plus douloureuse… Plus vraie.

« On me jugeait pareil à un criminel… Alors que je n'avais fait que subir durant quarante huit mois… Je n'ai jamais tué personne… En tant que femme, avoir vu toute cette humanité qui se roulait dans une telle boue… C'était comme si j'avais commis un meurtre… Je n'étais plus rien, je n'avais plus rien… . Et... Ce pauvre lieutenant du camp ennemi avait crevé quelques secondes après la fin…Pardonne-moi, Yannah, je ne peux même plus prononcer le prénom de cet homme … Quand des noms de cette époque ressurgissent, je ai à la fois cette envie de les garder au chaud et de les effacer de ma tête...

- Ne te fais pas de souci. Je vais simplement te demander d'ôter ton vêtement.»

Yannah aida la jeune fille à soulever le chemisier de la jeune fille et s'empara d'un flacon d'alcool. Les plaies du dos étaient moins marquées. La peau blanche de la jeune fille contrastait beaucoup moins avec la noirceur de ses blessures.

« Le capitaine Jiness et Dokoinorvine t'envoient leurs vœux de rétablissement, fit-elle en tamponnant précautionneusement l'épiderme affectée.

- Tu n'aurais pas eu une entrevue avec ce charmant capitaine, Yannah ? Je me disais bien que tu étais plus rouge que de coutume, répondit la jeune fille en ricanant.

- Et le ténébreux neveu Zenett qui joue le spectre dans ce bâtiment ? rétorqua avec sarcasme l'herboriste. Cela doit faire quelque temps qu'il doit couver quelque chose pour toi, non ?

- Tss. La seule chose que ce Konello doit couver pour moi, ce serait une grippe doublée d'une toux grasse.

- Ce que tu es cruelle avec les hommes « timides », observa Yannah en appliquant des compresses sur les plaies.

- Et toi, tu es perverse avec les hommes « timides », Yaminita la naiveté incarnée !

- Ne bouge pas trop en chantant, tu risquerais de défaire mes pansements.

- Quand je pense que je dois une fière chandelle à Mister Jiness de m'avoir extraite des frontières pour les Etats-Unis, poursuivit plus calmement Nathaly. Un caprice de sa part, je ne sais pas. De plus, Dokoinorvine, le frère de Gortok, a développé une certaine affection pour moi, puisque j'ai été très proche de lui dans les tranchées… Lui raconter notre survie a dû l'ôter d'un poids : en quelque sorte, cet homme qui a fui la Russie en pleine révolution et s'est fait engager dans l'armée américaine, a redécouvert l'image de son cadet… Le colonel Hakkai, Goku et Sanzo… Eux aussi, ils ont été redécouverts… Comme de braves inconnus sans famille… »

La jeune se tut en pinçant des lèvres. Yannah venait d'achever ses soins. Nathaly se rhabilla promptement puis se recroquevilla sur le sol, les bras autour du ventre. Yannah s'empressa de sortir un autre flacon. Nathaly était agitée de spasmes, criant et semblant étranglée par une poigne invisible. Une crise. Une autre crise.

« LES BOMBES. ATTENTION AUX BARBELES. BAISSEZ-VOUS, BON SANG !

- Nathaly, respire. Calme-toi. Avale cette pastille.

- TU NE VOIS PAS CETTE CREVASSE. DIEU DU JOUR, NE RESTE PAS DEBOUT. OU ETES VOUS TOUS ? A TERRE ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ICI! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS LA ! »

Une crise incontrôlable. Nathaly écartait ses membres affreusement, secouant la tête. Tiraillée par des visions. Broyée par un traumatisme incurable l'alcool à fort degré. Yannah avait entendu parler de cas psychologiques tels l' « obusite » liée à la psychose de bombardements imaginaires… Tels des tentacules du passé qui planent au dessus des têtes des rescapés. Comme pour leur reprocher d'avoir réchappé à l'enfer. Une ombre massive entra dans la pièce et enlaça fermement la jeune fille fiévreuse.

"Nathaly… Nathaly… **Don't own anything. Live your life is given ton you**… On t'a déjà dit cela, il y a longtemps…"

Konello Zenett. Un jeune homme à la crinière mordorée, aux traits fins et veloutés. Yannah remarqua qu'il avait le col de son tailleur légèrement débraillé. Débraillé par un déplacement très bref et rapide. Pour accourir auprès de quelqu'un de souffrant… Les halètements de Nathaly s'amenuisèrent ainsi que ses grelottements. La jeune fille s'agrippa aux épaules de Konello, enfouissant sa tête somnolente. Le jeune homme marqua un rictus d'embarras, face à l'herboriste soulagée et souriante.

« Avez-vous fini vos traitements ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui, mister Zenett, mon travail est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je devrai repasser pour lui prescrire quelques remontants.

- Je conçois que votre présence lui ait permis de confier ses souvenirs, toutefois, je vous recommanderais de ne pas la laisser divaguer pour autant…

- La jalousie, mister Zenett, est un sentiment qu'il est difficile de manier avec discrétion, rétorqua Yannah en s'éclipsant silencieusement. »

Comme chaque fin de séance, l'herboriste partait discrètement du Western Goddess Garden. Tentant d'éviter les assauts de la tante et de son cappuccino extatique. Laissant reposer les âmes tourmentées. Ajoutant à sa mémoire, les dernières bribes de l'histoire de Nathalie Souadec. Il neigeait si bien. Les nénuphars se refermaient petit à petit. Une nuit de tranquillité allait s'abattre sur le Western Goddess Garden.


	72. Chapter 72

Des milliers de points scintillent à la surface de l'eau. Ce ne sont pas les halos des étoiles mais ceux des lumières de la ville qui, reflétés par la mer, semblent des ponts lumineux liant New York à la côte de Western Goddess Garden. Natsue frissonne dans sa couverture, les pieds nus dans la neige, contemplant le bord des côtes si chatoyant. Elle ne cherche pas à se revigorer ; cela perturberait cette atmosphère d'immobilité qui ne doit pas se froisser, même au moindre souffle. Natsue extrait quelque chose de sa poitrine emmitouflée. Un rectangle de papier sépia. Plissé par les tumultes d'un cœur affolé autrefois. Une photographie. Gondolant sous des pluies diverses, telles celles des yeux. La jeune fille cherche à reconnaître quelques taches qui ressembleraient à des visages. Mais aussi des traits pris en plein vol, des sentiments captés en pleine effervescence. Un Goku agite la main, légèrement courbé comme pour inciter les spectateurs à s'immerger dans l'image sépia. Un Gojyo hausse sa cigarette par les lèvres, interloqué, comme intrigué du fait qu'on l'observe. Un Hakkai croise les bras en plissant ses pupilles, adressant un sourire complice. Un Sanzo ne transmet qu'un regard dédaigneux, en apparence. Un beau dédain souligné par la courbe de ses yeux. Il semble tenir, discrètement la main d'un garçon au centre de la photographie. Un garçon qui rougit et paraît absent. Le garçon qu'elle était. Ou plutôt cette fillette qu'elle était devenue, escortée de quatre hommes aussi puissants les uns que les autres, par la simple aura que les nuages bruns de la photographie fuyaient.

L'eau se ride. Le vent se lève. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir de sa chambre dans un état et dans un froid pareil. Les lèvres de Natsue se posent solennellement sur le rectangle sépia. Ses ongles esquissent ensuite des plis. Puis ses doigts réduisent l'image qu'elle avait gardé dans le plus grand secret. La transforment en un modeste avion de papier. Plus chétif que les engins espions qu'elle regardait vrombir au-dessus des galeries il y a quelques années. Moins léger que les feuilles mortes grenat qui survolaient le No Man's Land au début et à la fin d'une petite « enfance » couvée par quatre paires de bras quasi inébranlables…

L'avion de papier se retire de ses mains, emporté par la brise marine. La jeune fille garde sa bouche pincée. Son nez frémit un peu. Ses paupières s'embrument à peine. Elle demeurera le temps que le triangle blanc ne sera pas allé mourir derrière la courbe de l'horizon. Des mots rejoignent l'objet aérien. Des hymnes que seuls les êtres des profondeurs et des hauteurs inaccessibles pourraient entonner.

**« Vivre librement, sans entrave… Avoir un lieu où trouver sa place sans se soucier du reste… »**

Pas de héros à chanter. Seulement des âmes dont il faut savoir se détacher sans les éradiquer.

Une gerbe de comètes trace le firmament sombre, alors que le triangle blanc n'est plus à la portée de quiconque…

**The End**


	73. Chapter 73

_Voilà une fiction terminée au bout d'une année,_

_qui , j'espère, vous a satisfaite. J'ai été agréablement surprise par l'avalanche de reviews qu'a suscité cette histoire. N'étant pas pro-yaoiste et préférant assimiler des personnages originaux aux héros de Kazuya Minekura, j'avais eu cette envie passagère de les insérer dans un milieu que je trouvais assez proche d'un monde infernal à petite échelle qu'était l'univers des tranchées, où la notion d'humanité avait été bafouée dans toute sa splendeur par des êtres en proie à eux-mêmes. J'ignore si j'ai parfaitement respecté le caractère de chacun des personnages (hormis celui de Natsue qui m'appartient), n'étant pas la créatrice talentueuse de nos quatre voyageurs. Aussi, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ne pas avoir approfondi certaines facettes des protagonistes dans mes chapitres. De plus, je souhaite que l'épilogue ne soit pas trop nébuleux pour certains lecteurs : j'ai intégré de nouveaux anagrammes désignant les personnages du Gaiden brièvement (Goku, Konzen, Tenpo et Kenren) ainsi que ceux de la bande de Kogaiji. Je préférais que l'histoire prenne fin au moment où Natsue rompait symboliquement la chaîne qui la liait au passé par le biais de la photographie... Tout comme le lieutenant Sandruck le lui avait fait promettre en « vivant librement ». N'hésitez pas à effectuer des suggestions, concernant des anachronismes (si vous en notez), des problèmes de chronologie ou encore d'écriture… Je serai heureuse de recevoir vos conseils, en tant que fanficeuse amatrice._

_Tous mes remerciements à kitsu34 ( à qui je promets de poursuivre mes écrits), Hopes, Bloody's soul (qui est une grande sensei des romances entre un kappa et un monoclard), Ambrena (qui a eu la bonté de visiter mes blogs avec toute sa sincérité), moony the chupz (aux remarques constructives), Eda, Hélière ainsi qu'Orion6317 (qui je crois a fixé le premier commentaire XD) et tous ceux qui se contentent de lire avec distraction…_

_Bussi à tous_

_Emcey, lapin brun de janvier_


End file.
